Naruto GX: Of Gods and Swords
by demonzone2571
Summary: Pegasus had always wanted an heir, but with his wife gone he though he could never have that, until one day he finds our favorite blonde deaged in his garden. How will the dueling world fair against the power of the samurai empowered by the gods.
1. Naruto's Main Deck Design

This Deck will be Pre-Banded List Six Samurai Deck with the Egyptian God Cards, thus dubbing the deck: God's Sword. This is a deck that I use and believe me 5 or 6 monsters in one turn… not unheard of.

Naruto's Six Samurai deck (Synchro deck)

 **Monsters: 21**

3-Elder of the Six Samurai (Level 3, Attribute Earth, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 400/ Defense: 0): If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

2-Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (Level 5, Attribute Earth, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 2100/ Defense: 800): You can only control 1 face-up "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai". If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect: Target 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

1-Hand of the Six Samurai (Level 3, Attribute Fire, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 1600/ Defense: 1000): If you control another face-up "Six Samurai" monster: You can Tribute 1 "Six Samurai" monster to target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.

3-Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (Level 2, Attribute Earth, Warrior/Tuner, Attack: 400/Defense: 1800): During either player's turn, when exactly 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or card effect that could have targeted this card: You can activate this effect; that Spell/Trap/effect now targets this face-up card on the field, instead.

1- Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi (Level 4, Attribute Light, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 1700/ Defense: 700): Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can banish 2 "Six Samurai" monsters from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster on the field; return that target to the hand. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. While you control 2 or more face-up "Six Samurai" monsters except "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", this card gains 500 ATK and DEF.

3- Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki (Level 3, Attribute Wind, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 200/ Defense: 2000): When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.

3- Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan (Level 4, Attribute Earth, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 1800/ Defense: 500): If you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While you control 2 or more other face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF.

1-The Six Samurai – Zanji (Level 4, Attribute Light, Warrior/Effect, Attack: 1800/ Defense: 1300): At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: Destroy the monster this card attacked. You must control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

1-Slifer the Sky Dragon (Level 10, Attribute Divine, Divine-Beast/ Effect, Attack?/ Defense?): Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it.

1-Obelisk the Tormentor (Level 10, Attribute Divine, Divine-Beast/Effect, Attack: 4000/ Defense: 4000): Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.

1-Winged Dragon of Ra (Level 10, Attribute Divine, Divine-Beast/Effect, Attack:?/ Defense:?): Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, other cards and effects cannot be activated. When this card is Normal Summoned: This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of the combined ATK and DEF of the monsters used to summon this monster. You can pay 1000 Life Points, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target. (giving Ra one of its old effects back because the new Ra's current effect make it virtually unplayable).

1-Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Level 7, Attribute Dark, Fiend/Effect, Attack: 2700/ Defense: 2500)

 **Spells: 15**

2-Shien's Smoke Signal (Normal Spell): Add 1 Level 3 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck to your hand.

3-Six Samurai United (Continuous Spell): Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned; place 1 Bushido Counter on this card (max. 2). You can send this card to the Graveyard; draw 1 card for each Bushido Counter on this card.

1-Monster Reborn (Normal Spell)

1-Gateway of the Six (Continuous Spell): Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 2 Bushido Counters on this card. You can remove Bushido Counters from your side of the field to activate these effects.

● 2 Counters: Target 1 face-up "Six Samurai" or "Shien" Effect Monster; that target gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.

● 4 Counters: Add 1 "Six Samurai" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

● 6 Counters: Target 1 "Shien" Effect Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

1-Dark Hole (Normal Spell)

1-Heavy Storm (Normal Spell)

3- Asceticism of the Six Samurai (Quick play Spell):

3-Shien's Dojo (Continuous Spell Card):

1-Reinforcement of the Army (normal spell):

 **Trap Cards: 9**

2-Bottomless Trap hole

1-Mirror Force

2-Call of the Haunted (Continuous Trap)

1-Double-edge Sword Technique (Normal Trap): Target 2 "Six Samurai" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets in face-up Attack Position. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy them, and if you do, take damage equal to those destroyed monsters' ATK.

3-Musakani Magatama (Counter Trap) When your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect that destroys a card(s), while you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 **Extra Deck:**

Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En (Level 5, Attribute Dark, Warrior/ Synchro/ Effect, Attack: 2500/ Defense: 1400) 1 Warrior-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Six Samurai" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.

Stardust Dragon (Level 8, Attribute Wind, Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect, Attack: 2500/ Defense: 2000): 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Black Rose Dragon (Level 7, Attribute Fire, Dragon/Synchro/ Effect, Attack: 2400/ Defense1800): 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn.

Ally of Justice Catastor (Level 5, Attribute Dark, Machine/Synchro/ Effect, Attack: 2200/ Defense: 1200): 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a non-DARK monster: Destroy that monster.

Naturia Barkion (Level 6, Attribute Earth, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, Attack: 2500/ Defense: 1800): 1 Earth Tuner + 1 or more non-tuners Earth Monster.

Naturia Beast (Level 5, Attribute Earth, Beast/ Synchro/ Effect, Attack: 2200/ Def: 1700): 1 Earth Tuner + 1 or more non-tuners Earth Monster.

Shadow of the Six Samurai- Shien (Level 4, Attribute Earth, Warrior/ XYZ/ Effect, Attack: 2500/ Defense: 400): 2 Level 4 "Six Samurai" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control with less than 2000 ATK; its original ATK becomes 2000 until the End Phase.

 **Side Deck:**

2-Legendary Six Samurai- Mizuho

2-Legendary Six Samurai- Shina

1-Spirit of the Six Samurai

2-The Six Samurai- Irou

2-The Six Samurai- Yaichi

1-The Six Samurai- Kamon

1-The Six Samurai- Nisashi

1-The Six Samurai- Yariza

1-Great Shogun Shien

1-Enishi, Shien's Chancellor

2- The warrior returning alive

1-United we stand

 **This will be Naruto's Main Deck, but don't worry I'll be giving him his OC deck based on his home, but later, so for now he'll be using this deck.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's me Demonzone, and this here is my first attempt at a Naruto x Yugioh GX crossover, so don't hate. Also, Naruto will be running the Six Samurais, before the ban list hit the deck, so be expecting Gateway of the six. Also I'll be giving him the Egyptian God Cards. Also, Naruto's duel spirits will be the Six Samurai's themselves.**

 **Pairings for this story are: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit). This is for now until I decide to either add more, or gender-bend another character and add her name to the harem roster.**

 **Now for the story….**

It was all over, Kaguya was finally defeated and the Juubi was sealed once again and the world is finally at peace, so everything should be smooth sailing ahead for Naruto and the rest of team 7 right?….. WRONG! It turns out that Sasuke decided to be a little traitorous bitch and declare revolution by announcing that he'll be killing the current kages and naming himself king of all of the elemental nations with the pink hair banshee agreeing with him and thus inflating his ego again…. Naruto being the only person with any common sense other than Kakashi and Hagoromo Ootsutsuki better known as the Sage of the Six Paths and father to all ninjutsu and the creator of the bijuu watched the fool go on and on about how he'll use the bijuu to destroy all the nations and create his own utopia over their ashes. As this was going on, Naruto had sealed all nine bijuu into himself because to the blonde it'll be a snowballs chance in hell if he'll let Sasuke control the bijuu for his own selfish reasons. Also while Sasuke was preaching about his greatness and Sakura was stroking his ego….. Hagoromo took Madara's eyes and implanted them into Naruto and thanks to the bijuu and his Uzumaki healing faction they were ready to go (AN: I mean seriously if you can do all that while Sasuke's stroking his ego image what anyone else would've done….. *reads porn* hell yeah).

When Sasuke was done ranting he looked around for the bijuu and was confused to see that they were gone "where are they? Where are my weapons for conquest?" he asked the fan-girl only for her to point to the group of three which consisted of Naruto, Kakashi and an ethereal Hagoromo. Sasuke then marched to them "where are my weapons?" he asked only for Hagoromo to look at Indra's reincarnation with disgust, Kakashi to look at his former students as if they'd finally lost their minds and for Naruto to deck him with a Tsunade style, bijuu chakra infused punch sending the delusional fool into one of the many giant roots left by the Shinjuku after Naruto literally cut that tree down with a Senpō: Yōton RasenShuriken (Sage Art: Lava Style RasenShuriken) curtesy of Naruto and the Yonbi Son Goku. Sakura decided to interject "NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO…." She yelled only find sand circling around her and Naruto with his hand pointing at Sakura in a Gaara-like fashion "Sakura I've had enough of your stupid fan-girl tendencies and here I thought you might have grown out of it, but I guess I was wrong, so I'm about to do what I should've done a long time ago and I feel that it's been long overdue" he said as he held out his hand 'Shukaku you ready to kill a fan-girl?' he asked the One-Tailed only to get an affirmative response "Sure thing kiddo and after seeing your memories we all believe that this punishment is way overdue" the ichibi said with the others nodding in agreement. "Alright then… Jiton: Sabaku Kyū (Magnet Style: Sand Binding Coffin)" he said as the sand encased her in a cocoon of sand and rubble.

Kakashi and Hagoromo just stood by and watched.

Sakura was now scared "Na….Naruto yo..You can't do this to me I'm your Sakura-chan!" she argued only for the sand to cover her mouth. Naruto then looked at her with uncaring eyes "not anymore" was all he said as he balled his extended hand into a fist "Sabaku Soaso" (AN: Don't know if I spelled that right) (Sand Burial) was all he said as the sand covered Sakura imploded with blood and sand going everywhere ending the fan-girls life and send her soul straight to hell (AN: only one word to describe this scene: Brutal).

Naruto then summoned a whole horde of Shadow Clones and ordered then to collect the 7 swords of the mist, the 4 treasure artifacts of the sage, Orochimarus' Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and every scroll on all ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and anything important from his ancestral home of Uzushiogakure no Sato and finally from his parents estate and seal them into a large sealing scroll and when done collecting use the either the Kamui (Authority of the God) to send the asked targets into his own personal dimension thanks to his implanted Sharingan and the knowledge of how to use it thanks again to Hagoromo or to use the Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things) technique to create a large bird to transport it to him because he had a feeling that his time here in the elemental nations was almost at an end (AN: Foreshadowing).

As this was going on, Sasuke in using his Susanoo finally got himself free from the root that Naruto sent him through "that clan less loser will pay" he said as he launched himself into the air activated his complete Susanoo and shot like a rocket to his target with delusions of grandeur.

After about thirty minutes has pasted since Naruto issued his orders to his clone army. Naruto sensed that all the cloned have completed their tasks and sent the items to his personal dimension via Kamui instead of using Banbutsu Sōzō. Naruto then summoned 10,000,000 shadow clones and ordered them to go to the Kamui world and learn everything that was in those scroll and to dissipate 100 at a time. The clone army then disappeared in a sea of vortexes to begin learning the contents of the scroll. The blonde then sensed Sasuke approaching him with the full intent to kill him, and so he gave a deep sigh before looking to his sensei and ancestor "thank you for everything…. For whatever happens please let it be known that it was I who stopped evil in its tracks" he said only getting a nodded from his former sensei and a warm smile from his legendary ancestor.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke is pretty much the same as in chapters 695-698 of the Naruto manga with only a few key differences such as without the bijuu Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo wasn't enhanced with all the nine tailed beasts' chakras, but since Naruto has his own pair of Sharingan he has his own version of Perfect Susanoo and this enhanced it with bijuu chakra which looked like an armored Kyuubi. The fight has reached its climax in the place where it all started with both literally out of chakra and was charging their final attacks. Sasuke an Amaterasu infused chidori and Naruto a bijuudama rasengan the two attacks collide and created an explosion that destroyed the Valley of the End. The sheer force of their attacks ripped a hole through the fabric of space and time sucking Naruto in and closing on Sasuke only for him to land in the river below which lead to a waterfall and bunch of jagged rock and with no chakra to save his life and losing a lot of blood…. You can pretty much guess what happens next.

 **Meanwhile in the dimensional rift…**

While Naruto was unconscious, the bijuu were working overtime just to keep their host from being ripped apart. And so they came to a solution to keep their host alive and that was to merge and become the new Juubi with its power not only will they save their friend, but grant him with the power to become something more and so the bijuu merged and from the light of their fusion a giant golden wolf with ten-tails emerged and pumped its chakra into the boy keeping him alive as he sailed through the rift and to his new adventure.

 **On duelist Kingdom or Pegasus's mansion**

On a remote island is a large castle that is home to the creator of Duel Monsters, Maxamillion Pegasus. The man was staring at the painting of his late wife Cecelia who died of illness at the age of 17, just after getting married. As he sat in front of the painting of his beloved, Pegasus saw a flash of white outside the window and left to investigate the unusual phenomenon.

 **At the same time….**

Yugi Muto also known as the King of Games was updating his deck, when he noticed that the Egyptian god cards began to glow as if something was calling to them. Then they did something that surprised Yugi, they flew out the open window and to their intended destination, but not before explaining to the young duelist that they'll be with 'the one who bears the light of Kami.'

 **Back with Pegasus**

Pegasus had gone to see what that flash of light was and what he saw shocked him. What he found was a small boy around the age of seven, who appeared injured. He quickly rushed to the young blonde's aid and got him inside his home, where he and his servants treated the boy for any injury.

After several hours, the boy was cleaned up; Pegasus began to question just who this mysterious child was and just where he came from. Then he remembered the flash of light from earlier, so the assumption the boy being from another world or dimension was plausible. Then he noticed that the boy began to stir, thus waking up.

 **Ten Years Later**

A seventeen year old male is sitting in a limo with his father who adopted him 10 years ago after he appeared in the man's garden. Naruto was going through his deck making sure that everything was in order, plus he like the interaction he had with the duel spirits especially with his favorite red armoured female Samurai who made it clear that if anyone other girl wanted a shot at him, they must prove their worth. Then there were the interactions with the god cards that belonged to his god brother Yugi, who was ok with him having the cards for now. Then there was his god father Seto Kaiba who had challenged him to several duels with then being wins or draws. Then through Yugi he met with Joey Wheeler the third strongest duelist and his sister Serenity Wheeler who had become close to the young blonde and later started seeing each other. At this Joey was pissed, but was cool with it as long as he treated her right.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard his father call his name "now son, are you ready to take the dueling world by storm?" he asked as he finished reading his comic book.

"Hai tou-san, though it sucks that I had to leave my original deck back a home, but I suppose it was for the best" he said as he put the final touches to his deck.

Pegasus sighed at this son's remark "I know you wanted to use the deck, but it still isn't finished, I still have a lot of work to do before it's complete" he said to his son, who knew full well that what his father was saying is true.

Naruto nodded to his father agreeing with what he said "it's alright father and besides, this deck is all I need for the exams and the academy" he said with pride as he sensed his deck's pride.

The car stopped and Naruto got out and made his way over to the registration desk to have his decks checked for banned or illegal cards, but when they saw the cards, he said that his father had created the deck as a prototype and that he was testing the deck to see if the cards worked also when questioned about the god cards he told them that Yugi Muto had given the cards to him and that his god father Seto had allowed him to use the cards.

After checking in he made his way to the dueling stadium. When he entered he saw a British kid finishing up his duel. When he won he bowed and left the stadium Naruto noticed a brown haired girl that had highlights in her hair.

A blue haired kid who was rather short for his age explained that there are only supposed to be one more duels after Bastion's duel.

"Ok, then who's the last Duelists?" the girl who during the conversation Naruto found out is named Judai Yuki.

Naruto walked up to the two of them "That would be me, Naruto Pegasus… nice to meet you Ms. Yuki" Naruto said as both the blue haired boy named Syrus and Judai looked like they would faint right then and their because they are in front of the Maxamillion Pegasus's heir. Syrus fainted and Judai had to support herself on the railing.

The intercom came on "Will Naruto Pegasus Report to Dueling Field 2".

 **On dueling field 2**

Naruto: 4000

Jim (Instructor): 4000

"Ok applicant, I'll start this off. I Summon **Giant Soldier of Stone** in defense mode (1300/2000), I end my turn.

Naruto drew a card and smirked "Ok I start off by activating two spell cards **Gateway of the six** and **Six Samurai United** , then since I have no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon **Elder of the Six Samurai** (400/0) to the field in attack mode and active the spell called **Asceticism of the Six Samurai** and special summon a six samurai monster who's attack is equal to the one I currently have on the field so I special summon **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** (400/1800), then I activate Six Samurai United's effect since I had summon two six samurai monsters I can send this card to the graveyard and draw two new cards" he said as he sent the spell card to the graveyard and drew two new cards.

"Now I activate 2 spell cards **Reinforcement of the army** which allows me to search my deck for any level4 or lower warrior monster and add it to my hand and **Shien's smoke signal** which allows me to add a six samurai monster to my hand so long that it's level is 3 or lower" he said as he searched his deck. At this everyone was awed by the decks swarming capabilities.

"Now to continue I special summon **Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan** (1800/500)and normal summon **Legendary Six Samurai- Kageki** (200/2000), then I activate Gateway of the Six, by removing 4 Bushido counters I can add a six samurai monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand" he said as he searched his deck and found what he was looking for.

"Now I special summon **Grandmaster of the Six samurai** (2100/ 800) in attack mode" he said summoning his fifth monster, on turn one.

Everyone was amazed at how fast this new deck can swarm the field, even the instructor was frighten at how fast this kid had filled his field.

Naruto then took a deep breath and continued "now I'm about show a new game mechanic that my father hopes to bring to duel monsters, now I tune level 2 **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** with my level 3 **Elder of the Six Samurai** " he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. Kagemusha turn to two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" A blast of light appear before him.

"Appear before me **Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)** " Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

"I think it's time to end this, **Shi En** attack his **Giant Soldier of Stone"** he commanded his monster to attack. The monster then shoots at the stone giant and sliced it in half.

"Now I activate Kizan's effect which is if there is another six samurai monster on my side of the field it gains an additional 300 attack points bring it to 2100, which is enough to finish the duel, now Kizan, Grandmaster attack him directly" the two monsters unsheathed their swords and attacked the instructor.

4200-4000= 0

Naruto: 4000 FTK

Jim (Instructor): 0

At this everyone was shocked at how fast the duel ended. The one's that had different ideas were Judai who wanted to duel the whiskered blonde, Alexis who watched the duel intently wanted to get to know the blonde, Zane wanted to see if he was the rival that he was searching for.

After that Naruto walked to the station that handed you your jacket to the dorm you are assigned depending on your scores, but instead of picking up an Obelisk blue jacket he picked up a Slifer Red stating that he wanted to prove that he truly did deserve to wear the blue jacket and not just be handed to him on a silver platter. Soon after Jaden came up and got her red jacket, and when she saw him wearing red, she smiled at the thought of rooming with the young blonde.

A few days later finds the group on a helicopter headed to one destination… Academy Island.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Yugioh/ Yugioh GX/ Yugioh 5D's/ Yugioh Zexal/ or Yugioh Arc V.**

When everybody landed on the island they were directed to a rather spacious room with a huge Big Screen TV. Naruto looked over to his left and noticed Judai was sleeping. He laughed a bit because for all her energetic nature, she can sleep through just about anything.

" _She must be dreaming of dueling if she can sleep while standing"_ the blonde thought to himself as he smiled in her direction.

The screen on the TV lit up and a bald man in his let forties or early fifties was showed on the screen. "Good morning and welcome my students, I'm chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course." Sheppard finished with a chuckle.

After the lecture, Naruto woke Judai up so that they don't leave her behind. Then they made their way to the front of the school Judai, Syrus, and Bastion were all hanging around the front of the school looking at the PDA (Personal Dueling Assistant).

"So guys, it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm!" Judai announced to her new friends.

"Same with me!" Syrus said.

"Looks like I'll be joining you guys in the red dorm" Naruto said getting a smile from Judai and Syrus.

"Hey, Bastion-san, you in Red too?" Judai asked.

Bastion, being the slight smart ass that he is spoke up in a mocking, but informative way "Well let's see now, Yellow sleeve, yellow buttons… I don't think so."

Judai looked like she was realizing this for the first time. "Oh, so that's how it works. So that's why Sy, Naruto I are in Red." Judai thought out loud, getting a chuckle out of the heir of Pegasus.

Bastion looked a little disturbed, due to him not used to being around people like Judai "Please don't tell me that you just figured that out…" he stated.

Before Judai has a chance to respond, Naruto cut her off "easy there Bastion, she's new to this and knowing her type she'll adapt rather quickly to the way the school system works" he said getting a nod from bastion before he left the group.

Naruto then turned to Judai and Syrus, "Ok you two let head over to the dorm, and judging from the map it should be…" he then looks up and see a run-down dorm that was painted Red.

At this, Naruto sweat drops and wonders what Kaiba was thinking when he set up this academy, but decided to leave it for now.

The group of three arrived to the dorm to check it out, then they checked their rooming arrangements and Syrus was rooming with a student named Chumley and Judai is bunking with Naruto which made her blush, but got over it.

After unpacking their belongings, the group of three decided to tour the academy hall where they stumbled across the dueling arena where three obelisk blue students were socializing, who then took notice of the three Slifer students.

Glasses wearing obelisk blue and a large built obelisk approached the group telling them to scram, as this side of the academy was theirs.

Judai told them that they were just exploring the academy to see where everything was. Then she took notice of the third obelisk student that was sitting in the bleachers and asked who he was.

"His name is Chazz Princeton the number one student at duel academy pre-school, so you should show him some respect" the glasses wearing student said to Judai.

"Yeah he's going to be the next king of games" the larger student said.

Judai then scoffed "there's no way he's going to be the next king of games, because that's what I'm going to be" he said with a confident smile.

Naruto then cleared his throat getting her attention "actually Judai-chan you would the Queen of Games, but I'll shoot for the title King of games, so that we can be the royal pair" he said with an award winning smile making her blush.

The two Obelisk blues then laughed at them "you a pair of Slifer slackers like you. That'll be the day" the 4-eyed teen said.

"Will you shut up!" the spiky black haired boy said as he stared down at them.

"Well if it isn't the girl who defeated Dr. Crowler and his rare card and Pegasus's heir" he said with a snide remark.

Naruto looked at Judai "really now, that is quite impressive Judai-chan" he praised her making her smile.

Chazz then smirked "I wouldn't call it impressive, I'd say it was a fluke, so why don't we find out" he said trying to rile the brunette up.

"Bring it." Judai said as the two stare at each other. Naruto was about to step in when suddenly a new student entered the Arena and it was a girl. Naruto presume she's Obelisk after all girls in this academy are automatically Obelisk blue with the exception of Judai. Naruto looks closely and he recognizes the girl.

"Chazz, what are you doing." The girl in blonde hair said. Chazz looks at the girl with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Alexis, are you gonna watch me thrash this Slifer loser?" Chazz said.

"No, I'm here to tell you that the Obelisk welcoming dinner is in 15 minutes" she says which got Chazz and his friends to leave the arena.

"You three should be going now to get on time on the Slifer welcome party." Alexis said to the Slifer group.

"Thank you Miss…" Naruto asked.

"Rhodes… Alexis Rhodes" she answered.

"Alright, Ms. Rhodes thanks for reminding us about the welcoming dinner. Judai, Syrus lets go" he said as he lead the other Slifer students back to their dorm.

 *****Later that Night. After the Welcoming Party*****

Jaden, Naruto and everyone else were relaxing at Naruto's and Judai's room. Syrus introduce Chumley to Naruto and Judai and they became quick friends.

"Man, I'm already full from all those fried shrimp." Judai said. Naruto was readjusting his deck for future use, Syrus was making tea and Chumley went back to his dorm room to sleep.

"Here you go Naruto." Syrus said as he handed the tea. Naruto thank Syrus and accepted the tea. Syrus gave Judai her tea and left to give Chumley tea since he left the room. Just moments later Judai's PDA rang. She then opens it and saw an incoming voice message and reveals video of Chazz.

 _"Don't think you're off the hook, Slacker. Tonight at Midnight we duel at the Duel Arena. Winners get the loser's best card."_

"Man, that guy really wanna beat you Judai." Syrus said as he entered the room and Judai had a grin on her face.

"I'm so in! Let's go Sy!" Judai said as moves out from her seat and grabbed her deck and duel disk.

"You do know that that the arena is off limit at this hour right? If the campus security saw you two then you're both in big trouble." Naruto explained the two. Judai and Syrus look at him with wide eyes in what they just heard now.

"Really?" Judai asked and Naruto just raised a brow at him.

"Do you think I would lie to you Judai-chan?" Naruto asked and Judai just pouted at him. Despite knowing him for a day, she knew that Naruto was right; the blond would never lie to her.

"That and I read the rulebook" he said pulling out a booklet that read 'Duel Academy Rules and Regulations'. This made Judai and Syrus sweat drop.

"Not funny Naruto-san" Judai said with a pout, this made Naruto chuckle a bit.

"But I wanna duel him!" Judai whine and Naruto just rolled his eyes and sighed because knowing her personality she'd go even if he had her chained to a pole.

"Fine, I'll help you guys." Naruto said and Judai eyes lit up like a child while Syrus look at him confuse.

"How are you going to do that Naruto?" Syrus asked and Naruto just raised a brow at him until he realizes that he forgot to tell them something.

"I forgot to mention something about myself, didn't I? Well I may not know you twovery well, but I can trust you with this" Naruto said as the two Slifer students continued to look confuse. "Well Syrus to answer your question I'm what you call a Psychic Duelist. I can bring any duel monster to life." Naruto explained as both Judai and Syrus eyes widen in shock in hearing this.

"That's so cool Naruto-san" Judai said with stars in her eyes.

"Really? I thought Psychic duelist were sent to some academy to help them control their power, so why are you here?" Syrus asked and Naruto pulls out card from his deck and reveals to be Legendary Six Samurai- Mizuho card.

"Well to answer your question Syrus, it's because I'd rather learn to control my abilities on my own terms that and me and tou-san didn't trust the head of the Psychic academy... he give he the creeps" he said remembering when Sayer came to Pegasus trying to get his son into his academy. Thankfully, his father put a stop to that and threatened Sayer that if he or anyone from his institute were to approach his son he'd be force to take serious measures to insure Naruto's safety.

"Come out Mizuho." Naruto said and then the card glow bright for a few seconds and suddenly a woman with long black hair, wearing red female samurai armour and carrying a pair of two halves of a chakram appeared behind the blonde.

"Woah she's beautiful" Syrus screamed in awe as he saw the monster before him. Mizuho then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck in a passionate manner.

"It's ok Syrus, she won't hurt you although, if you were a girl who wanted a relationship with me you'd have to go through her." Naruto said. At this Mizuho then turned to Judai and the two stared at each other sizing up the other. She then backs off and nods to her duelist as if to say she approves.

"See there's nothing to be afraid off." Naruto said and Syrus nodded at him. Mizuho then returned to her card and Naruto put his deck away.

"Let's go already! I wanna duel Chazz now!" Judai said and the two Slifer nodded at her. As they left, they went to Chumley's room.

"Hey Chumley, you wanna come?" Syrus asked.

"No thanks." Chumley said in a grumpy tone. Syrus looks at Naruto and he just shrugged at him. The trio left the dorm and headed to the arena.

 *****At the Arena*****

The trio arrived at the Arena and Jaden was ready to duel.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Syrus said and Judai just shrugged at him.

"Hey, when someone challenge you to a duel. You accept it even though he's an A-grade ass hole." Judai said then the trio finally arrived at the Arena and saw Chazz and lackey waiting there.

Chazz watch as Judai walks to the other side of the field. "You showed up after all." Judai just smirked at him.

"You know I never back down from a challenge even if it's to a creep like you." Judai said as she activated his duel disk.

"Just prepare your best card. Bitch" Chazz said as he activated his duel disk also.

"I hope you do too. Asshole" Judai said.

"DUEL!"

CHAZZ: 4000

JUDAI: 4000

"I'll start!" Chazz said then he draws a card. "I summon **Reborn Zombie** (1000/1600) in defense mode." A zombie monster appeared in Chazz zone. "Then I place a card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said with a smirk. "Make your move, Slacker Bitch!"

"My move jerk, draw!" Judai said and looks at her hand. "I play Polymerization and I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avian to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!** (2100/1200)." Judai said and the Flame Wingman appeared in the field.

Chazz has a smirk on his face. "I activated the trap card **Chthonian Polymer.** " Chazz said as he reveals his trap card making Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, crap." Naruto said and Syrus looks at him confuse.

"What's wrong Naruto? What does that card do?" Syrus asked. Naruto was about to answer when suddenly another voice interrupted them.

"I knew I heard something suspicious." A voice said and two turns around and saw Alexis approaches them.

"Why are you guys dueling at this hour?" Alexis asked and Naruto just pointed his thumb at Chazz.

"That ego head wanted to challenge Judai and she accepted the duel." Naruto explained as he looks at Alexis.

"Anyway, what so bad about that card?" Syrus asked.

"That trap card allows to user gain control of the opponent fusion monster by tributing a monster of his own." Naruto explained and Syrus eyes widen in shock.

"That means-"

"Yeah, big trouble for Judai." Naruto said as he observed the battle.

Chazz monster was gone and Flame Wingman change to Chazz side with a demonic look on its face.

"Well I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** (800/2000) in defense mode and end my turn." Judai said as large warrior appeared on her side of the field.

"My turn, slacker bitch." Chazz said as he drew his card. "I summon **Chthonian soldier** (1200/1400) in attack position." A black armored soldier appeared at field. "Now I attack with Flame Wingman." Flame Wingman body was covered with fire and charges at Clayman and destroyed him. "Now, Flame Wingman effects activated. When a monster is destroyed that monster atk points will inflict with your life points.

CHAZZ: 4000

JUDAI: 3200

"Now, attack with chthonian soldier directly!" Chazz shouted and Chthonian soldier slash Judai.

CHAZZ: 4000

JUDAI: 2000

"Then I end with 1 face down. Your move, Slacker Bitch." Chazz sneered at Judai. Naruto glares at Chazz for insulting her.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Naruto as he started to leak out some killing intent and towards Chazz.

"C-C-Calm down, Naruto" Syrus said as he tried to calm the blond down. Naruto listened to Syrus request and took a deep breath to calm down.

"My move!" Judai said as she draws her card. "I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman** (1600/1200) in attack mode." A blue and yellow warrior appeared in the field. "Sparkman attack Chthonian soldier!" Judai commanded and Sparkman released a thunder attack from the palm of its hand and destroyed the monster.

CHAZZ: 3600

JUDAI: 2000

"Nice going Slacker bitch. You activated my monster effect. When he gets destroyed the damage I received to life points from that battle gets back to you." Chazz said with a smirk on his face.

CHAZZ: 3600

JUDAI: 1600

"Man this is bad." Syrus said.

"The battle is not over until one of them hits 0." Naruto said

"Bad, she is bad situation you know." Alexis said and Naruto turn his attention to her.

"But in a duel there's always a card that can turn this thing around. No matter how bad the situation is. You shouldn't give up." Naruto said to Alexis before returning his attention back to the duel.

"Alright I place one card face down and end my turn." Judai said.

"This is the end Slacker Bitch." Chazz said as he draw his card. "Attack Flame Wingman!"

"I activate the trap card Mirror gate!" Judai said as she reveal her trap card. Chazz eyes widen in shock when he saw this while Naruto had grin on his face. "This card causes our monster to switch places which mean that Flame Wingman is back to my side." Judai explained. Sparkman and Flame Wingman changes places and the two clashes one against another and Flame Wingman destroyed Sparkman.

CHAZZ: 3100

JUDAI: 1600

"You know the drill ass whip. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster then you take damage equal to atk point that monster was destroyed." Judai said and Chazz was hit by lighting.

CHAZZ: 1500

JUDAI: 1600

"You'll pay for that bitch." Chazz said and grabbed one the cards in his hands. "I play the card Chthonian Blast. This card is activated when my monster is destroyed. I can destroy one of your monsters then you take damage equal to half of its Atk power." Chazz explained. Flame Wingman is destroyed in the field.

CHAZZ: 1500

JUDAI: 550

"Now use the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back one monster from the graveyard and I call Chthonian Soldier." The Chthonian soldier appeared once again. "Don't worry he won't be there for long. I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) to the field!" Chazz said and Chthonian Soldier disappeared in particle of lights and was created into black armor man with giant axe in its hand and was sitting on a horse.

"You're dead, Slacker Bitch. On my next turn it's over!" Chazz sneered as he let out a laugh.

"The duel isn't over until the life points hits 0. My move draw!" Judai said as she draw her card. Her eyes widen in shock and grin appeared on her face.

"Alright! Now I-"

"GUYS! The Campus security guards is coming!" Alexis shouted and Judai is widen in shock and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto do it!" Judai said and Naruto nodded at him and pulls out his card.

"Go Mizuho!" Naruto said and the card flashes in bright light that blinded everyone. After the light was gone everyone opened their eyes and saw Legendary Six Samurai- Mizuho appeared before them.

"What the hell?" Chazz said with shock look on his face.

"Mizuho, can you scare the guards off?" Naruto asked and Mizuho nodded at him and flew out to the Duel Arena Exit. Soon they could hear screams coming from the guards.

"DEAD SAMURAI WARRIOR!"

"SAVE ME!"

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they heard the screams of the guards.

"Wow, that just make me more fearful of women if she can scare them." Syrus said.

"Ditto" Alexis said.

"Now let's finish the duel" Judai said and everyone turn back to the duel. "You know Chazz you said that I'm finish right?" Judai asked and Chazz just sneered at him.

"Got that right, Slacker Bitch. You have no more monsters and my monster can do piercing damage, So whatever monster you have there. It won't help." Chazz said arrogantly.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that." Judai said with a smirk on her face. "I play the spell card. Monster Reborn!"

"WHAT!" Chazz shouted in shock.

"And I bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Judai said and Flame Wingman appeared at the field once again. "Now destroy this ass holes monster. Sky Diving Scorch!" Flame Wingman body was covered with flames and jumps into the air and dives down towards Chazz monster. An explosion was created when the impact was made.

CHAZZ: 1200

JUDAI: 550

"Thanks to my Flame Wingman special effect you're finish!" Judai said.

CHAZZ: 0

JUDAI: 550

"That's game!" Judai said as she did her signature pose. Chazz looks up and glare at her.

"You're just a lucky bitch that's all!" Chazz shouted at Judai and she just shrugged at him.

"Luck or not, I win the duel, but I won't accept your card, however, if you want to duel again. I'll be more than happy to accept." Judai said with a grin on her face. Chazz got up and left the arena with grumpy mood with his lackey following him.

"Now let's get out of here!" Alexis said and everyone nodded at her and left the Arena.

 *****Outside the Arena*****

"Man that was a sweet duel" Judai said with grin on her face.

"Yeah, I thoughtyou would lose. But you won!" Syrus said happily. Then suddenly they heard noises. They turn to where it was coming from and saw Mizuho was approaching them.

"Mizuho!" Naruto said as he approaches the lady of the six samurai.

"Thank you Mizuho-san I own you a favor." Judai said.

"Think nothing of it, I only did it because my master asked me to do it" Mizuho said in a serious tone as she disappeared in small particles of light.

Naruto then sigh "don't let what she says get to you, she takes her job very seriously, but she means well" he said.

"How did Naruto make that Mizuho come to life?" Alexis asked. Judai looks at Naruto and saw that the blond just sigh and nodded at her before she turns back to Alexis.

"Well, Naruto-kun is a Psychic duelist. He has the ability to materialize any duel monster to life." Jaden explained and this causes Alexis's eyes widen in shock.

Naruto then started to head to the Red Dorm, with Judai and Syrus running to catch up with him.

Alexis then smiled at the blonde _'I'm sure with him around things here are about to pick up'_ she thought, before heading to her dorm.

 *****OMAKE*****

Moments after Chazz left the building, he and his lackeys decided to hide in the bushes near the entrance. They wanted to see how the blonde slifer was able to summon a monster without the aid of a duel disk. They assumed it was either a millennium item, or he was a psychic duelist.

If it was a millennium item, then they would jump him a steal it from him, because in their mind 'no slifer slacker shoulde ever have something that was meant for an obelisk blue' and if it was the other 'if he's a psychic duelist, then selling him out to Sayer would making them richer, since Sayer placed a bounty on the whereabouts of all psychic duelist'.

As they waited, the three then felt an ominous presence coming from behind them. They turned around and were greeted by a woman in red samurai armour with long black hair and a chakram on her back.

"You were planning to hurt my master, that I will not stand for" she said as her eyes changed from red to red with three tomes.

"Tsukuyomi"

After a second has pasted, the three Obelisks passed out without so much as giving a scream.

Mizuho stared at them with an intense glare, which intensified even more when her eyes shifted again to a metalic purple with ripple like rings around a single black pupil "as long as I'm his Human path, no one will threaten my master's safety" was all she said, before joining her master.

 **WOW... who didn't see that one coming. Kind of make you wonder who else is his paths if Mizuho is his Human Path.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I would like to say Thank you yukicrewger2 for giving me the opportunity to use an OC Monster, and I decided to bring this monster to this chapter in 'Naruto GX: Of Gods and Swords.'**

A week has passed since that Duel with Judai and Chazz. During that time, Naruto helped Judai learn to control her ability to summon duel spirits since she had a connection to the Winged Kuriboh card. The two bonded over the week and formed a strong friendship, but knew that since Mizuho approved of Judai being in a relationship with the blonde, but decided to take it slow before moving towards an actual relationship. Now Naruto, Judai and his friends were class with Crowler as the professor for this time and Alexis was just done answering Crowler question on the different card types.

"Well done Alexis. I should expect no less from top student from Obelisk blue." Crowler praised Alexis.

"It wasn't really that hard." Alexis said before she taken her seat. Crowler looks around to be asked next. He looks at the Slifer section and saw that something really irritated him. He saw Judai sleeping on Naruto's shoulder, while he was focused on his deck.

"NARUTO PEGASUS!" Crowler shouted causing Judai to wake up and Naruto to turn his attention towards the cross dresser in his opinion.

"Yes, Fukusōtōsaku-sha (Transvestite)?" He asked as he looks at Crowler and saw that he was glaring at him and the students giggled at the blonde remake to the teacher's appearance.

"Well since you weren't paying attention in class. Please explain to us about what a field spell is?" Crowler asked hoping that the blonde would get it wrong or mess up.

"Is that all, sure, no problem." Naruto said as he stands up. "A field spell obviously affects the duel field. There are many different kinds of field spell cards like Yami, which increases the atk and def. power of both fiend and spell-caster based monster by 200 while it reduces fairy type monsters by 200. My personal favorite is Temple of the Six. Where only Six Samurai monsters benefit from because each time a six samurai monster is either normal summoned or special summoned, a bushido counter is added and for each bushido counter the opponents monsters losses 100 attack points." Naruto ended with a smirk on his face. Everyone in class was looking at him as he was able to explain the field spells. Nothing, the heir to Industrial Illusions can't handle.

"You know Crowler asking the son of the man who created the game about the cards themselves is rather pointless and it also speaks of your dueling skills; predicable and third rate" he said with a foxlike smile.

This made everyone laugh while Crowler seethed with hatred towards the blonde.

' _I WILL MAKE SURE TO EXPEL YOU, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PEGASUS'S HEIR I WILL HAVE YOU EXPELLED IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO IN THIS ACADEMY!"_ Crowler mentally shouted, vowing to get vengeance at the blond for humiliating him in front of his class.

 *****Lunch Break*****

Now we find Naruto along with Judai and Syrus having lunch under a tree while Mizuho and Winged Kuriboh were socializing with each other, or rather Mizuho was guarding her master, while ignoring the 'little winged puffball' as she would describe Judai's duel spirit.

"That was without a doubt the craziest thing you've ever done Naruto-san, second to the whole bringing monsters to life thing" Syrus said to Naruto as he took a sip from his iced coffee.

"Well, it's obvious that he was picking on the Slifers and one of the things I hate are bullies and Dr. Crowler is not only a bully, but a person who has favoritism towards those in blue while he has animosity towards everyone else " Naruto as he took a bite of his ramen sandwich (AN: Old addictions never die).

"I agree with you Naru-kun we reds aren't to be underestimated but, I think Crowler is gonna get back at you" Judai said with concern.

"Let him try and we'll see who gets the last laugh, and besides I wasn't called the 'Prankster King from Hell' just because of my dashing good looks" Naruto snorted as he proceeds to eat his food. After they were done eating and the bell rang. They quickly run towards their next class since the one teaching it was the super sexy Fonda Fontain.

 *****Time Force*****

Its gym class and Naruto couldn't believe that he had forgotten his weights something that he always wore when exercising (AN: I do this too. It helps with building up endurance and stamina). As made his way to the locker room, he noticed that his locker was open and Syrus with a letter in his hands. He tipped toe quietly to the small boy. When he was close enough he quickly snatch it, thus surprising the shorter Slifer.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Syrus whined. Naruto just ignored him or rather held him in place with one hand as he started to read the letter. When he finished he frowned at this.

"Dude, this letter is a fake" Naruto said and Syrus looks at him confused.

"What do mean? It's a love letter meant for you and it was written by Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus said and Naruto just frowned at him.

"Syrus, I haven't spoken with her since the whole Chazz thing a week ago and look at the time and place of the meeting" Naruto said as he pointed out the location on the letter. "This is the location of the girls' dorm and the rules state that the penalty for any boy caught seeking into the girls dorm especially at night is immediate expulsion so, this is obviously meant to lure me into a trap something that Alexis wouldn't do "Naruto said to Syrus before he handed back the letter. "I'll see you later Syrus and also try not to do anything stupid" With that Naruto left the locker room, leaving Syrus alone hoping that the bluenette would take his word on the subject matter. Syrus looks at the letter again.

 _'Sorry Naruto-san, but I need to make sure of this'_ Syrus thought.

 *****Time Force at the Girls Dorm at Night*****

"Can you believe that Naruto guy?" a woman asked as she bathed in a hot tub.

"I know." said a different girl also bathing in the hot tub. "That was totally rude the way he spoke to Dr. Crowler." She turned to face the third person bathing in the hot tub and asked, "Don't you agree Alexis?"

"Well I say, Crowler got what he deserved and besides I think it was cool the way he humiliated Crowler in class." Alexis said in a dreamy voice.

Mindy and Jasmine looks at her with a confused look to their faces "What do mean by that?" Jasmine asked and before they heard a scream from outside.

"It's a boy!" a girl shrieked from outside the bathhouse. Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped them around their bodies before rushing outside. When Alexis saw who the boy that was caught and tied up by the girls was, she was shocked and temporally speechless.

"What are you doing here Syrus?" Mindy demanded an answer.

"I came to ask Alexis a question!" Syrus said in distress tone as he held his eyes closed. "I didn't know that the Obelisk Blue Girl s Dorm bathed at this hour, I swear!"

"Leave him to me, Jazz, and Mindy." Alexis said. The other girls were about to complain, but stopped and ran away upon seeing Alexis's cold glare. "Follow us." Syrus walked until he stood in front of a door. Individually, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy walked in, and then they came back out fully clothed. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well I saw this letter in Naruto's locker and it was address to him with your name on it." Syrus explained as he gives the letter to Alexis. She then asked "and why were you looking through his locker?" Syrus then blushed with embarrassment "well I kind of forgot which was my locker, so I looked through the other lockers to see which one was mine, that how I found the letter" he said looking away from her gaze. Alexis then grabs the letter and started reading it.

"It wasn't me. I've never sent a letter to him and this isn't even my penmanship" Alexis said and Syrus let out a sigh.

"So, what Naruto said was true. I should've listened to him, but I let this go against my better judgment" Syrus said as he let out a sigh.

"But you're still in trouble you know" Alexis said and Syrus eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"You still trespassed at the girl's dorm which is a major offense." Mindy said with a smirk on her face. Syrus had a horrified look on his face.

"But that means-"Syrus didn't finish because he was too scared in what will come out from his mouth and the girls nodded in confirmation. Syrus dropped his head in defeat in hearing this and suddenly Alexis had an idea.

"I think I have a way to save you from your trouble, Syrus." Alexis said with a grin and everyone looks at her in confusion.

"What do mean by that Alexis?" Jasmine asked and Alexis has a smirk on her face.

"Now, I have the opportunity to duel the son of Maxamillion Pegasus" she said making everyone's eyes widen.

 *****Time Force*****

Naruto was working on his deck as he always did, when Judai busted through their door panting.

"Judai, where's the fire?" Naruto asked as he saw the concern look on his roommates face.

"NARUTO-KUN, SYRUS'S IN TROUBLE!"

' _Oh no please don't let it be what I think it is'_ he thought to himself as he packed up his deck and got his duel disk.

 *****Time Force*****

Naruto and Judai were heading to the girls dorm via boat. Naruto let out frustrated sigh.

"That little idiot, I told him it was a trap and he didn't listen and now I feel like Mario going to save Peach, only I'm not wearing a red and blue plumber uniform, Bowser is a woman and Peach is a blue haired midget" Naruto complained and Judai looks at him confuse.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Judai asked.

"Syrus found a letter in my locker and I was able to see it. I told Syrus that it was a trap but looks like he wanted to make sure of it" Naruto said and Judai just nodded at him and continued peddling towards the dorm. When they arrived at the girls dorm, they saw Alexis standing waiting there with Mindy and Jasmine behind them with Syrus tied up.

"So you finally arrived and I see you brought Judai" Alexis said. Naruto and Judai steps out from the boat and looks at them with a serious look on their faces.

"We're here, so will you release our friend now" Naruto said knowing that he fell for the letters trick indivertibly.

"Now hold on, your friend here trespassed into the girl's dorm, which is a serious offense with immediate expulsion as the consequence" Alexis said.

"And now you're also trespassing, which mean you're in trouble as he is. If you don't want us to tell on you then you better listen to Alexis." Jasmine said and Naruto just send a glare at the girl that made her flinch slightly from that glare.

"Although we're wondering why Judai Yuki is in a boy's dorm than in the girl's dorm, since all girl become obelisk blue" Mindy said getting a raspberry from the brunette.

"I don't need to explain myself to you" Judai argued.

"So, how are we going to settle this?" Naruto asked and Alexis smirked at them.

"A duel, you win, you all walk away free but lose not only are we report you all to the authorities, but Judai will be moved to the Obelisk blue dorm" Alexis said and Judai had a snarled at her terms.

"Naruto-kun cream her I don't wanna see you go or be part of the snob brigade" she whined to her blonde roommate making the obelisk girls glare at Judai's comment.

"…Fine." Was the only thing that Naruto responded to Alexis's request for a duel.

***Time Force***

After retrieving another boat, Naruto was in one boat with Judai and Syrus and the other side was Alexis with Mindy and Jasmine.

"DUEL!"

Naruto- 4000

Alexis-4000

"As my father said 'ladies first'" Naruto said.

"Alright" Alexis said as she drew her card. "I summon **Etoile Cyber** (1200/1600) in attack mode" a red-headed ballerina appeared on the field "Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"My move, draw!" Naruto said as he draws his card. "I'll start by activating **Graceful Charity** I draw three and discard two" he said as he did what the card said. "Then I activate two spell card **Gateway of the Six** and **Six Samurai United** and since I have no monsters while you have one I special summon **Elder of the Six Samurai** (400/0) in attack mode and activate the spell card **Asceticism of the Six Samurai** and special summon **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** (400/1800) in attack mode" he said as he summoned his monster. "Now I activate **Six Samurai United** and send it to the graveyard and draw two cards" he did as the card instructed. He drew his cards and continued "Now I special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai** (2100/800) in attack mode then I activate **Monster Reborn"** he said.

Alexis was confused "wait you need a monster target in the graveyard and I still have my Etoile Cyber on the field" she said.

Then Naruto chuckled "who said I was aiming for your graveyard" this shocked Alexis then she remember Graceful Charity from before "so you purposely sent a monster to the graveyard?!" she asked.

Naruto grinned "Bingo. Now Rise **Reijin - Pinnacle of Balance** (2400/2000)"(AN: OC Creature. Thank you yukicrewger2). Then from the graveyard came a monster that looked like a certain Hyuuga, only she was wearing Six Samurai armour and was wearing gauntlets that resembled lion heads (Think miniature versions of God of War 3 Nemian Lion gauntlets). The new monster stared at her opponent with a stare that'll scare even the toughest duelist.

"To continue, I tune my level 2 **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** with my level 3 **Elder of the Six Samurai** and Synchro summon" he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. Kagemusha turn to two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" A blast of light appear before him.

"Appear before me **Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En** (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

The appearance of this monster sent shivers down Alexis's spine because she'd only seen this monsters strength, but not what it can do.

"I think I'll end this duel, **Reijin** attack her **Etoile Cyber** with Twin Lion Barrage" he commanded and his monster jumped into action aimed to finish her monster off.

"Trap card activate! **Doble Passe** " Alexis said as the facedown reveals itself. "This changes your attack into a direct attack and this causes my monster attack you as well."

Naruto then chuckled making Alexis nervous "and what's so funny?"

Naruto then looked at her "that would've worked, if it wasn't for Shi En's special ability" he said as Shi En drew his sword and cut her trap card in half.

Alexis was shocked "b-but how?"

Naruto then answered her question "Shi En's special ability allows him to negate the activation of any spell/trap card and destroys them, so like I said it could've worked, but with Shi En on the field your plan went down the drain" he said as his monster continued her assault thus destroying her monster.

NARUTO- 4000

ALEXIS- 2800

"And don't forget my other monsters, Grandmaster, Shi En attack her directly!" he commanded his monsters to attack the now defenseless blonde. The two warrior monsters then drew their blades and charged at Alexis.

(2500+2100= 4600-2800= -1800)

NARUTO- 4000 (Winner by FTK)

ALEXIS- 0

Alexis got on her hands and knees frustrated at her defeat "w-what just happened?!" Jasmine asked not believing that Alexis lost to a Slifer of all things.

"And that's games" he as Judai yelled at him about stealing her catchphrase.

Unknown to everyone that someone was watching the duel from the water; it was Crowler wearing a black underwater suit. He watching the whole duel and couldn't help but glare at Naruto who had a smile on his face while trying to calm Judai down before capsizing the boat.

' _Next time! I will make sure that you will get expelled slacker!'_ Crowler thought as he started to think of a scheme again.

"As soon as I get a ride move" Crowler said to himself before submerging and leaving the scene before he too was spotted.

 *****Time Force*****

"I lost. So like we promise I won't tell anyone and I won't demand that Judai be moved to Obelisk" Alexis said. Syrus cheered and the three Slifers got into a group hug.

"If you ask me, we should just turn in the boys anyway and have Judai be moved to Obelisk immediately!" Jasmine snapped.

"No one asked you Jazz" Alexis snapped making the brunette flinch at her friend's reaction.

"I lost to Naruto fair and square, so I must honor my part in this duel, so neither I nor you two will speak a word of this" she said as she eyed both of her friends.

Naruto cleared his throat getting her attention "It was a good duel Alexis, but with the cards you have currently, getting over this deck will be difficult" he said getting a glare from said girl.

"But, I believe my tou-san may have some cards that can benefit your deck, so I'll give him a call and have him send those cards over" he said getting a shocked look from everyone.

"Really you would do that?!" she asked not believing his words.

Naruto chuckled "Alexis I'm a man of my word, so I'll have those cards here in three days via mail, also my dad wants to test an new Hero deck, so Judai-chan here will be the perfect user for said deck" he said as both Alexis and Judai stared at him with stars in their eyes at the thought of having those new cards.

"Well it's getting late Judai, Syrus lets go" Naruto said as both Judai and Syrus nodded at him and started rowing away.

The Mindy and Jasmine stared at Alexis who watched the Slifers row back to their side of the lake.

 _'Even if he didn't win, I won't turn him in because he's more interesting here than anywhere else'_ Alexis thought.

'Mindy and Jasmine looks at Alexis with odd look on their faces.

 _'I've never seen her like these before? I wonder…has she fallen for that blonde Slifer?_ ' Jasmine thought.

 *****OMAKE*****

Naruto and the gang returned to the Slifer Dorm, Mizuho left to the Obelisk Blue Dorm to confront the one who tried to expel her master. She arrived to the dorm and found Alexis and her friends walking back to their dorms.

' _You try to hurt my master…. Now I'll hurt you'_ she said as she drew her blades and charged at Alexis ready to end her life. Her blades then phased through her target which surprised her.

So, she tried again…

And again…

And again…

Then she gave up by throwing her weapons to the floor in a fit of rage _'damnit I hate not being able to avenge master'_ she said with a pout as tears threatened to cascade. Winged Kuriboh then appeared next to her and placed one of its clawed paws on her shoulder as a gesture to comfort her.

She looked up and saw the little winged puffball comforting her. Mizuho gave a soft smile _'thank you puffed ball'_ she said.

 **New Card:**

 **Reijin - Pinnacle of Balance**  
 **LV: 6**  
 **Warrior/Effect**  
 **ATK: 2400**  
 **DEF: 2000**  
 **Effect:**  
 **While this card is face up on the field or in the graveyard, its name is treated as "Six Samurai". When this card is attacked by a monster with a higher attack than this card, increase this monster's attack by 100 x the star level of the attacking monster. When this monster attacks, you can choose to negate the damage to your opponents life points and instead removing a card in their hand from play. (Monsters destroyed while this effect is active are still destroyed.) If this card attacks your opponent directly, damage done by this card is instead decreased by half.**


	5. Chapter 4

Two months have passed, since Naruto entered duel academy and a lot has happened in short amount of time, Judai had beaten Chazz in an unofficial duel, Naruto had beaten Alexis to prevent himself and Syrus from being expelled and having Judai move to the Obelisk dorm. In Naruto's opinion all was pretty good, except for waking up in the morning only to find Judai sleeping next to him since the girl's dorm incident. From that he had found out that she like to sleep in nothing but her panties, so every morning we always got a good look at her perky C-cup breasts and have the occasional nosebleed whenever she turns and they jiggle. Okay so maybe that wasn't so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he had to take a cold shower every morning…. Damn hormones.

Another thing that has changed was Alexis's interaction with Naruto and his group of friends. Apparently after her defeat at his hands, she had taken an interest of the blonde Slifer and had wanted to get closer to the male blonde, which made a lot of people (mostly male) jealous especially both Mizuho and Judai. Another thing that made everyone jealous was that both Alexis and Judai were given new cards; Alexis got new support cards for her Cyber Girl deck and Judai got a new set of Elemental Heroes.

Also Crowler has been trying to get the blonde in trouble on a multitude of occasions mostly in class, but all attempts had failed because of the ever faithful Mizuho-chan and her duty to protect her master and even helping him in his pranks, even though Kaiba had told him to keep his pranks to a minimum, which was one prank a day.

Now it was the night, before the promotion exams and both Naruto and Judai were excited to be promoted, hopefully into the Ra yellow dorm. As the two studied for their exams tomorrow, Syrus came in and asked if he could join their study session; the two agreed and the bluenette came in and started studying with his fellow Slifers.

Several hours later, it was midnight and Syrus had already gone to bed. Judai was already asleep in her bunk, although that'll change overnight. Naruto was still up conversing with his duel spirits specifically the god cards. When he first got them, they explained to him that they appear before him to serve him as his guide and will return to their pharaoh once their task with him was completed, although, 2 out of the 3 wanted to stay with him mainly Slifer and Ra who to his surprise were female. From being around those two, he had learned that Slifer was a Dandere and would only talk to her wielders and her siblings, but never anyone else. From Ra he had learned that she was a Kudere always keeping up her cool and unemotional front, but lowers her guard and shows that she was a caring individual and always making sure that her siblings don't get into trouble. Obelisk being the only male of the three always felt clustered when it came to his siblings, but knew that he had to grin and bear it until his task was complete and he can go back to serving his pharaoh.

All three god monsters were talking to their temporary master in their human forms. Obelisk looked like Kisame Hoshigaki, only more muscular and had a head crest with a ruby at the center he had large shoulder guards with spikes, forearm guards with a spike protruding out from the elbow shuriken-like knee guards and sheen guards he also had large wings on his back.

For slifer:  
God Conversion: Slyfer by G1d4n

For ra:  
God Cards Conversion : Ra by G1d4n

(AN: yeah I'm being lazy, but come on describing what they look like is a pain)

' _Naruto-kun when are we going to come out and play?'_ whined Slifer in her human form.

' _Slifer-nee-chan, don't bother master, he'll use us when he needs to'_ Ra argued.

' _Will you two shut up I can't hear myself think'_ Obelisk said, only to feel a sense of dread looming over him. He slowly looked bad and saw a dark aura coming off his two sisters.

' _ **What was that?'**_ the two asked in sweetly unison.

Obelisk then did want any all-powerful deity would do in this situation. Run back into his card and hide like a little girl. Yup even gods fear powerful goddess especially when they're out numbered two to one.

Naruto sweat dropped at seeing one of the most powerful cards in the entire game cower in fear, but even he too would do the same, or keep his mouth shut as to avoid being killed by the opposite sex.

"Don't worry Sly-chan if it comes down to it I'll summon you" he said make her squeal with excitement in know that tomorrow she might be summoned. Ra looked at her sister and slowly shook her head _'sister you know there is no guarantee that it'll be you who'll be summoned'_ the golden dragon said.

' _I know sister, but I want to be played so badly, I'm just so bored sitting in the deck while listening to those armoured monsters talk about strategy all the time'_ Slifer said with her sister agreeing.

Naruto then cleared his throat getting their attention, "it's getting late we can discuss it in the morning ok" he said getting the two to agree and thus they went to sleep.

 **Next Day…**

It's morning and once again, Judai had snuck into his bed and had snuggled into him again, thus having her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs around his. The one thing that annoyed him about this was that she was a heavy sleeper. His brow twitched while the alarm clock sounded and she was still wrapped around him, normally he would use his substitution jutsu, but for some reason she was always latched on to him, as if she had a sixth sense in her sleep. So he removed the covers with his only free hand, since his other hand was in a very dangerous location (AN: use your imagination) and revealed her panty covered round plumped ass, warmed up his hand using a bit of chakra and….

 **SMACK!**

"OWIE!" yelled Judai as she woke up, let her roommate go and rubbing her stinking butt. Naruto got up and started getting dressed.

"THAT HURT MEANIE" she yelled at the blonde as a blush began to surface on her face.

"If you had woken up when the alarm clock rung, then I wouldn't have to resort to the alternative, although that blush on your face says otherwise" he argued.

Judai blushed a deeper shade of red then pouted "you didn't have to hit so hard."

Naruto blushed a bit from the double meaning behind her words "anyways get dressed we're leaving for breakfast and some last minute studying before the exam" Naruto said.

Judai nodded her head and started getting dressed despite the fact that Naruto was still in the room. Truth be told, Naruto had gotten so use to see her naked that it doesn't affect him so much, although morning wood was a symptom of seeing those perky breasts jiggle as she breathe.

After getting dressed, the two left their room and met up with Syrus in the meal hall where they ate and studied; with Alexis joining their study group 15 minutes later.

 *****In the classroom*****

After the bell rang, the group left the mess hall and headed to class, when they arrived they noticed that the proctor for the exam was a man with long black hair and was wearing white long sleeve, black pants and black leather shoes. This man name is Professor Banner the head of the Slifer Red Dorm and he was holding a brown cat that he named Pharaoh.

"All right class. The first part of the test is a written exam. You have 40 minutes to finish it…NOW START!" Banner said. Soon the students were starting the test and so far many of the students were struggling to solve each problem even the smart ones. After 10 minutes has passed. Banner observes the students and knew that they were struggling but he notice that Naruto and Judai were asleep.

Banner decided to approach them and wake them up. "Naruto… Judai" He called and both students eyes started to open and they let out a yawn and stretched their arms.

"Yo teach, is the test over?" Naruto asked and everyone in the room looks at him like he was crazy while Judai merely giggled at her roommate's remark. Banner just gave him a smile.

"Not yet, Naruto but I think you and Judai have finished the test. After all, a 100 item test is very hard with a very short amount of time you have and the same could be said to you too Judai" Banner said and Naruto just shrugged at him and gave him the paper while Judai did the same.

"Already done after 5 minutes the test started." Naruto said while Judai gave a similar answer. This causes everyone to look at him with shock look on their faces.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" One of the Obelisk students shouted. Naruto and Judai just ignored him and gave the paper to Banner. Banner just accepts the papers and scans it as he checks the answer. He was surprise when they were done. Apparently Judai's interaction with Naruto was a big help if this perfectly scored test that she had turned in was any indication of his study habits rubbing off on her.

"The two of you have enough points to advance to Obelisk blue with this score. All you have to do now is pass the practical test now." Banner said and this causes everyone to look at him shock but Naruto did something that surprises them more.

He laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! That's a good one!" Naruto said as he laughs and everyone looks at him like he was crazy. After he was done laughing he wipes a tear away from his eyes and looks at Banner with a smile.

"Sorry Professor Banner but there's no way in hell that I'm ever going to join Obelisk blue. After all they are just butch of stuck up kids that only used their money and influence to move above the rank. Only few people in Obelisk blue deserve my respect but the rest of them…they are trash" Naruto stated and this cause majority amount of the Obelisk students to glare at him. The Slifer and Ra students were completely speechless and shock at the blond actions while Banner and Alexis looked at him with interest. Naruto could feel the killing intent most of Obelisk students, which barely has any effect on him.

"YOU SLIFER SLACKER! YOU SHOULD RESPECT US!" An Obelisk student said and Naruto turn around to face them.

Another one yelled "LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU'RE PEGASUS'S HEIR!"

"First of all, just because I'm the heir to Industrial Illusions it doesn't mean anything if I can't earn the right to be the next CEO of the company by proving that I can make it on my own which is why I decided to start from the bottom and earn my way up, but after seeing what the majority of Obelisk Blue both its students and staff, a majority of you make being Obelisk Blue a bad thing for the rest of us so I decided to never advance to Obelisk blue since it's filled with disrespectful and dishonorable punks. Also for the record, respect is earned, not given something that I worked hard to earn and not just from my father, but from some of the strongest duelist in the world. If any of you want me to respect any of you then prove it in the field, for me ranking means nothing if you can't prove that you deserve it" Naruto stated and this hardens the glare majority of the Obelisk students.

"I'll be going now professor Banner" Naruto said.

"I'm going as well Banner-sensei" Judai said following her friend.

"Of course Naruto…. Judai, you two can go ahead and good luck at the practical exams" Banner said as both Judai and Naruto just nodded at him. While making their way up majority of the Obelisk students continues to glare at them and they didn't even give a second glance. Once Naruto and Judai left the room Banner still notices that the students were still glaring at the door where Naruto and Judai had exited the room.

He let out a fake cough that causes the students to snap out from their thoughts and look at Banner, "You know there are only 20 minutes left to complete your test" Banner said and this causes everyone to panic and started to answer again.

 *****With Naruto and Judai*****

The two were sitting under the same tree that they would eat lunch. Naruto lay under the shade with his hands behind his head while Judai sat next to him.

"You know, every Obelisk blue student is going to be gunning to take you down in the practical portion of this exam" Judai said with worry.

Naruto scoffed "let them try, I'll show them what the power of hard work can truly do."

Judai sighed "stubborn as ever, Naruto-kun if you keep doing this you'll make powerful enemies" she warned.

Naruto sighed "it wouldn't be the first time, I've made a few enemies before coming here mostly those whom I dueled in tournaments saying that I cheated, when I was test a mere prototype deck for tou-san, in fact the prototype deck I used for those tournaments, were the cards that I gave to both you and Alexis, so the two of you now have tournament ready decks" he said as he sat up and smiled.

Judai then pouted "Naruto-kun I'm being serious… if anything happened to you…" she said, but was stopped as Naruto gentle caressed her cheek causing her to blush.

Naruto smiled "don't worry… nothing is going to happen to me, I promise."

Judai then placed her hand over his "that's not fair Naruto-kun" she said with a pout.

Naruto chuckled "never been one to play fair when it came to these things" he said taking his hand away from her cheek.

"Anyways I've always had the odds stacked against me and every time I have always pulled through because my stubbornness always outweighed my caution" he said getting up.

Judai looked at him and sighed "alright Naruto-kun, just know that I'll be at your side in whatever you decide to do" she said getting up.

Naruto then turned to her "w-what?" he asked.

Judai then walked over to him and places her hands on his chest "you heard me… I'll always be at your side in whatever you decide to do… because I've always admired your tenacity, your undying will and determination to see things through till the end, I guess those are some of the qualities that drew me to you and now I know this feeling in my heart" she said looking down, then she looked into his blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun…. I love you" she confessed.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing; Judai had confessed to him…HIM. The blondes mind was going a million miles per hour trying to process what he just heard. Then Judai did something that completely caught him off guard; she got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened, then they slowly closed and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her bringing her closer thus deepening the kiss.

The two were like that for about 5 minutes, until the need for air took over and the two parted from their kiss.

"Wow…just wow" Naruto said as he looked into Judai's hazel colored eyes.

"Now you have a reason to keep your word Naru-kun" she said in a soft tone.

Naruto smiled, then frowned and looked away "Judai-chan… there's something I…" he was saying, before being cut off.

"I know about your relationship with Serenity Wheeler and I don't care, so long as I get my time with you… besides I'm bisexual, so adding another would make for an awesome threesome" she said in a cheerful tone.

Naruto was wide eyed and jaw dropped, but in his mind we was celebrating and Mizuho who was hiding up in the trees was blushing a crimson as deep as the scales on Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Naruto recovered and smiled. He was about to say something, but then heard the overcome _'All students, please report to the testing field for the practical portion of the promotion exams'_ Chancellor Shepard said.

"Well that's us Naru-kun and I hope you win your duel" Judai said as she walked off leaving Naruto to sigh to himself and follow suit.

Little did they know, that someone else was watching them and with a camera.

 *****Time Force*****

Naruto and Judai finally arrived at the Arena and looked around and saw that the place was packed. Then he spotted Syrus and others and motioned Judai to follow. They quickly approached them.

Hey guys!" Naruto said cheerfully at the others. Syrus was the first one to greet them.

"Naruto… Judai! Where have you been? Judai, your match is going to start in 5 minutes!" Syrus said to Naruto and Judai who then proceeded through the crowd and entered the arena, where she sees Crowler and Chazz waiting for her.

 *****Judai's match with Chazz is canon*****

Judai left the arena and a defeated Chazz to join with her friends and to be with her new boyfriend "Naruto-kun did you see me I beat Chazz… 2 wins for me and 0 of Chazz Mc Ass-Hole" she said beaming with excitement.

Naruto then hugged her and kissed something that a lot of people were surprised by… Naruto Pegasus had just kissed Judai Yuki, something that upset Alexis Rhodes and pissed off Crowler.

"Awee young love" Chancellor Shepard said as he looked on.

Crowler then cleared his throat, still glaring at the two Slifers making out; he picked up the microphone "NARUTO PEGASUS! NARUTO PEGASUS! PLEASE COME TO DUELFIELD!" The Obelisk Instructor said.

"Well it's my turn wish me luck!" Naruto said as he gave Judai a kiss before heading down to the field.

Alexis, then joined Judai and her friends "I see you two are close" she said trying to hide her irritation.

Judai catching her tone grinned "jealous are we" she said with a grin that'll make a fox proud.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Alexis snapped. The group backed away a bit and raised their hands in defense.

But the whole crowd had one thought _'yup definitely jealous!'_

 *****With Naruto*****

Naruto puts on the duel disk and places his Synchro Six Samurai deck. He finally arrives at the Arena and he looks at his opponent and was confused as to how they were.

"Umm… who are you?" he asked making everyone sweat drop and his opponents face fault. Naruto looks around with a confused look to his face "ummm… did I say something wrong?"

"WE'RE TAIYOU TORIMAKI AND RAIZOU MOTOANI YOU SLACKER!" they yelled in unison.

Naruto then gained a knowing look "sorry I make it a habit to always forget trash so the two of you aren't even worth remembering" he said getting 'oohhs' from the crowd.

The two growled at him "you'll pay for that comment" Raizou said activated his duel disk with Taiyou doing the same.

Naruto then activated his duel disk "so I'm dueling the two of you. This should be interesting" he said.

"DUEL!"

NARUTO: 8000

RAIZOU + TAIYOU: 8000

 *****In the crowd*****

"Oh man, a two on one match is a bit unfair, Naruto is seriously at a disadvantage here" Syrus said in a worried tone.

Judai looked on "don't worry Sy as long as Naruto trusts his deck, he'll pull through. I know he will" she said not taking her eyes of the duel.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Well for starters, Naruto is a powerful duelist and with his Six Samurai deck he's up there with some of duel academy's best duelists" Bastion said answering for Judai.

"You got that right Bastion, but I think there's more to his deck than what was shown" Judai said with a serious tone getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked completely forgetting her jealously towards Judai for making a move on Naruto.

"I don't know, but from my training with Naruto when it came to duel spirits, he told me the stronger the duel spirit, the more radiant the card will appear and from what I can see, Naruto's deck is glowing brighter than the Eifel Tower on Christmas Eve. Which mean that whatever is in his deck it has to be something powerful" Judai explained. Alexis was surprised at her friend's explanation. She just decided to ignore it and looks at the field to see the battle that was about to begin.

 *****On the Field*****

"I draw first!" Raizou said as he drew a card. "First I'll set a monster face down in defense mode" Raizou said as a face-down monster card appeared. "Then, I place two card facedown and end my turn."

"Is that all? And here I though I'll be worried. My move!" Naruto said as he draws his card. "I'll activate two spell cards **Shien's Smoke Signal** which allows me to search out a six samurai monster who's level is 3 or lower and **Reinforcement of the Army** which allows me to search out a warrior type monster who's level is 4 or lower" Naruto said as he searched for what he needed, then shuffled his deck and placed it back into the deck holder "Next I activate **Pot of Greed** which allows me to draw two new cards from my deck" Naruto said as he drew two cards and was wide eye from his second pull, but then got over the shock" Then I activate **Six Samurai United** and **Gateway of the Six** special summon **Elder of the Six Samurai** (400/0) in attack mode" he said as he activated his two spell card then summoned his monster. "Then I activate the special card **Asceticism of the Six Samurai** which allows me to special summon from my deck a six samurai whose attack is equal to the one I just summoned, but it must have a different name and I choose **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** (400/1800), next I activate Six Samurai United and send it to the graveyard to draw two cards" he said as he sent his spell to the grave and drew two cards.

"Now I special summon two monsters go **GrandMaster of the Six Samurai** (2100/800) and **Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan** (1800/500) to the field in attack mode" he said as he summoned an elderly warrior monster with black and yellow armour then a monster with armour similar to the older warrior.

"Now I summon Legendary Six samurai- Mizuho (1600/1000) in attack mode" he then summons a female samurai with red eyes and red armour.

' _Master it pleases me to be in your service once again'_ the female warrior said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded "Now I tune my level 2 **Kagemusha** with my level 3 **Elder** and Synchro summon" he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. **Kagemusha** turn to two green rings and surrounded **Elder of the Six Samurai**.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" A blast of light appears before him.

"Appear before me **Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En** (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

When the armoured warrior appeared, the crowd cheered.

"THERE IT IS!"

"The super sexy samurai!"

"I want one!"

At this Naruto and Shi En sweat dropped at the comments.

' _Quite the fan base I have, huh master?'_ the synchro monster said to his master.

Naruto then sighed "we can talk about it later" he said getting a nodded from Shi En.

"Now I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn" he said playing two face downs.

"Finally my turn, draw" Taiyou said as he drew his card.

"Now I play **Polymerization** and fuse the **Two Head King Rex** and the **Crawling Dragon # 2** in my hand to fusion summon **Brachio- Raidus** (2200/ 2000) in attack mode" he said as a large long neck dinosaur was played.

"Now Brachio attack his Mizuho… Dino Stampede!" he ordered his monster to attack.

Naruto then grinned "sorry, but you activated my trap card **Compulsory Evacuation Device** when this card is activated, I get to return one monster on the field back to the owners hand and I choose your Brachio" Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Taiyou yelled as he saw his monster charge head first into a device, then it was launched into the air and back to him. Then the creature returned to its card and off Taiyou's duel disk; this got him even angrier, not only did this Slifer Slacker stop one of his most powerful monster cards, but made his work to summoning it a total waste.

"I summon **Uraby** (1500/800) in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" he said.

 *****In the crowd*****

"Whoa! Naruto just took control of this duel in one move" Syrus said with amazement.

"I know and the fact that he took his turn to set up his field the way he did, I wouldn't be surprised if he won this duel without taking some damage" Judai said not taking her eyes of the duel and more importantly her boyfriend.

"From what I've heard, Naruto was trained by some of the best duelist in the world, I bet he was trained by none other than the King of Games himself" Alexis said.

"If he did, then he learned the power of the Heart of the Cards" Judai said, confident that Naruto will win this duel. Her nodded in agreement because it was through the Heart of the Cards that Yugi Moto had not only won Duelist Kingdom, but the Battle City tournament and claimed the three most powerful cards in the entire world.

 *****In the field*****

"My turn, draw" Naruto said as he drew his next card.

Before Naruto did anything, Taiyou then called out to Naruto "hey Slacker, I'll like to make a little deal with you" he said getting Naruto's attention.

"What kind of deal?" he asked weary of what this Obelisk student wanted.

"Quite simple; forfeit this match and surrender your cards to me and my friend here and if you do I won't post this little video all over the academy" he said with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him "what video?" he asked.

Taiyou then grinned a very snake-like grin "a video I took of you and Judai after the written tests" he said making Naruto glare even more.

"So what we had a moment big deal, so I'll have to pass on this and continue with this duel" he said.

Taiyou then laughed "suit yourself" he then clicked a button then the monitors activated and revealed the video he had taken. What was an intimate moment between Naruto and Judai was turned into mudslinging propaganda to humiliate the two, but more on Judai. The Obelisk males started to laugh and point at Judai who was crying right now, while Syrus, Alexis and Bastion covered her from the crowd's jabs. The Slifer and Ra students as well as the female students were disgusted by what those two Obelisk Blue student had done.

Naruto was shocked to see that these two had done, they had not only humiliated Judai, but they had made her the joke of the entire academy. Then something inside him snapped.

He lowered his head allowing his bangs to cover his eye.

"Hahahahaha I told you to forfeit, now your little Slifer slut is now the laughing stock of the whole school" Taiyou said as he laughed. Raizou laughed along with him.

Having enough Naruto yelled **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** he yelled as red aura shot out of his body causing everyone to forget their laughter and look upon the blonde with awe and fear. The aura then died out and the Naruto that stood before the two Obelisk was different; his hair was wilder than usual, his whiskers were more profound, his canines were elongated as well as his claws. The blonde then lowered his head to face his opponents, but instead of blue eyes they saw crimson with black slits glaring at them.

" **You hurt my girlfriend, so now I'll hurt you!"** he said in deep voice that almost sounded like he was possessed by a demon.

" **I didn't want to use this, but you have forced my hand!"** he then picked a card from his hand and raised it into the air. When he did, thunder clouded came rolling in out of nowhere bringing down torrents of lightning down upon the island.

"AAAHHHH" the two students yelled.

" **I sacrifice Grandmaster…. Kizan…. and Mizuho to summon the Almighty SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"** he yelled as he slammed the card onto the duel disk. When he did, the card appeared, before disappearing in a pillar of light.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled?

Then from the sky came a red snake like dragon with two mouths just over its master form. Then the creature opened his large mouth and let out a mighty roar.

 **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Everyone was shocked that this kid…. This Slifer slacker would have one of the most power cards in his possession and not just any monster, but the very symbol of his dorm.

Naruto then smiled **"you obelisk blues have always looked down at us Slifers, so now it is Slifer who looks down on you"** he said as the egyptian god monster stared down at the two obelisk students.

"W-wait can we talk about this" Taiyou said trying to worm his way of this while Raizou tried to do the same, their pleads fell on deaf ears.

" **Oh no you hurt my Judai-chan so now I'll hurt the both of you painfully… now Slifer's attack and defense is determined by how many cards I have… I have 3 cards, but I can change that I activating gateway of the six, but removing 4 bushido counters I can add one six samurai monster to my hand from either my deck or graveyard so I can do it three times"** he said as he went to his graveyard and took what he needed, thus increasing Slifers attack power.

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon** (6000/6000).

"Now I attack go Shi En cut through his dinosaur!" he commanded his warrior and his monster attacked, thus destroying Taiyou's only means of defense.

"NO PLEASE!" Taiyou begged.

" **Slifer end this fool… Thunder Surge Blast!"** Slifer then launched a beam at Taiyou, thus making him to forget his face down. The attack made an explosion upon impact.

NARUTO: 8000

RAIZOU: 4000 (Taiyou defeated)

When the smoke cleared Taiyou was face up on the ground unconscious and Raizou was completely terrified of the power the creature before him had.

" **Well than one down… one to go, but since I already conducted my battle phase I end my turn"** Naruto said.

 *****The crowd*****

Everyone was shocked to see one of the famous god cards that Yugi himself owned, but that was where the question lied "how did he acquire Slifer the Sky Dragon? And did he have all three in his deck?"

As the thoughts emerged in the minds of the entire student body; Judai, Syrus, Alexis and Bastion were shocked that their blonde friend had just summoned one of the most powerful monster cards in the entire game.

"J-Judai did you know about this?" Syrus questioned his brunette friend.

"No this is the first I've seen this" Judai answered after drying her tears.

"Wow to be a witness to the summoning of one of the three legendary god cards is a once in a life time opportunity" Bastion said not taking his eyes off the scarlet beast.

Alexis couldn't form any words to agree with the Ra yellow student, but merely nodded.

***Over head with Chancellor***

"Crowler after this duel is over I want those Obelisk students in my office" he said to Crowler.

"B-but Chancellor shouldn't we be sending that Slifer to you on grounds of having injured a student and for having an illegal card in his deck" Crowler said.

' _And take away those cards and give them to my obelisk blue students'_ he thought as he began brainstorming on who'll get those cards once he confiscated them.

Shepard almost like he can read Crowler's mind answered "no, I want those two, beside I got in contact with Seto Kaiba before Naruto arrived and he told me of the situation regarding Naruto and the god cards and he said and I quote _"if I find out that someone other than my godson has used the god cards without his permission, then I'll launch a full scale investigation as to how the card left Naruto's possession and expel and black list the student(s)and fire the faculty member(s) and black list him/her from working in any other duel academy institution"_ from what he said I can clearly tell that he was quite serious" Shepard said as Crowler paled of having the owner of Duel Academy come here himself to personally fire and black list the ones who stole those cards.

' _Never mind then, stealing those cards isn't worth losing my job'_ he thought destroying his plans.

 *****Back on the field*****

Raizou was in a state of shock, his friend was lying on the ground unconscious and he was being stared down by one of the most powerful cards in the game.

" **Well are you going to take your turn, or do I have to end his"** Naruto said getting impatient with Raizou's lack of action.

Get out of his general shock Raizou responded "f-fine I'll go draw" he said drawing his card, hoping it was what he needed.

When Raizou looked at the card he smirked "perfect… say goodbye to your god card Slifer scum" he said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh and how will you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just watch I use **Polymerization** and fuse the **Barrel Dragon** and **Blowback Dragon** in my hand to play **Gatling Dragon** (2600/1200) in attack mode" Raizou said as two machine dragons merged to create a machine dragon on wheels and three Gatling guns one all three of his heads.

" **Wow I'm impressed, but did you forget Slifers special ability?"** Naruto said.

"W-what special ability?" Raizou asked.

" **When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it, but luck for you your monster will survive, go Slifer second mouth"** he ordered his monster. Then Slifers second mouth opened up and launched a yellow orb at the metal dragon reducing its attack.

Gatling dragon: 2600-2000= 600

"That won't matter once I activate its special ability; I get to toss a coin three times and for each heads I get, I can destroy that many monsters" he said with a grin.

" **Oh well then by all means used this effect and see what you get"** Naruto challenged.

"As you wish" he said as he began flipping his coin.

 *****In the crowd*****

"This isn't good, if he get two heads, then Raizou will destroy both of Naruto's monsters" Bastion said.

"Oh, how's Naruto going to get out of this one?' Syrus asked.

"Don't forget, Naruto-kun still has one face down cards, so whatever it is, he has saved it for this moment" Judai said.

"And how do you know that that face down will save his monsters?" Alexis asked.

"Because the look on Naruto's face says it all" she said point out that Naruto had a call demeanor to his face practically showing little to no concern to his opponents monster effect.

"I hope you're right" Alexis said.

 *****On the field*****

After flipping the coin 3 times, Raizou got two heads "alright, now I'll destroy two of your monsters so say goodbye to your samurai and your god card!" Raizou said as his monster started to charge the gatling guns.

Naruto then grinned **"I was hoping you'd do that for I have the means to save my monsters"** Naruto said with a confident smirk.

"And what would that be Slifer reject" Raizou said.

" **This, I activate my trap card Musakani Magatama"** he said activating a counter trap card.

"What does that do?" Raizou asked never seeing this card before.

" **I'm glad you asked, you see whenever my opponent** **activates** **a** **spell card** **,** **trap card** **, or** **monster** **effect** **that** **destroys** **a card(s), while you** **control** **a** **face-up** **"** **Six Samurai** **" monster; I can** **negate** **the** **activation** **, and if you do, destroy it, so I'll be negating your Gatling Dragon's effect and sending it to the scrapyard"** Naruto said as his trap card started to glow, then the item on the card appeared and wrapped around the mechanical dragons center head and destroyed it.

Raizou was shocked, his best monster was destroyed by a mere trap card, then this got him wondering _'did he plan this from the start?!'_

Naruto stared at him with his crimson eyes **"it's still your turn, or should I start my turn and end this duel?"** Naruto asked.

"Fine, I'll play a monster in face down defense position and end my turn" Raizou said knowing that if he had summoned something in face up attack or defense position, then Slifer would have either weakened it or destroyed it.

" **Finally, draw"** the blonde said drawing his next card, thus increasing Slifers attack.

" **Now I special summon Grand Master of the Six Samurai (2100/800) and activate Heavy Storm to rid the field of all spell and trap cards"** he said as he activated the spell that destroyed his Gateway of the Six and Raizou's two face down cards which were a **Time Machine** and a **Magical Cylinder.**

" **Now I'll end this duel, Grand Master, Shi En attack his face down monsters"** he ordered his monsters to attack Raizou's face down monsters which were **Oni Tank T-34** (1400/1700) and **Robotic Knight** (1600/1800).

" **And now for the grand finale, Slifer attack his life points directly… Thunder surge Blast"** Naruto commanded the giant red dragon to launch a beam of yellow energy at Raizou, when upon impact caused an explosion, which the students covered from, except for Naruto who didn't even flinch from the force of the impact.

Slifer the Sky Dragon- 5000/ 5000

4000 – 5000 = -1000

NARUTO: 8000 (Winner)

RAIZOU & TAIYOU: 0 (Defeated)

When the smoke cleared, Raizou was face down on the ground barely conscious. Naruto the turned to the crowd and glared at them especially to the Obelisk blue students **"If any of you try to do what those two did to my Judai-chan… I'll make what I did here look like a slap on the wrist is that clear?"** he asked with the underline tone being that if you didn't heed my words I'll carry out my promise of pain to you.

The students got the message and nodded their heads vigorously.

" **Good"** was all he said, before his features returned to normal. He looked up to Slifer, who then gave a mighty roar, before fading away and returning to her card. He sees that the medics were loading up the unconscious students onto stretcher and rushed them to the infirmary.

He was then tackled to the ground by a red bullet and was followed by a blue bullet. He looks up and sees both Judai and Syrus with wide smiles on their faces.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" they said in unison.

"Thanks you guys" he said ruffling their hairs.

"I must say you summoning Slifer was the most unexpected things I've ever seen" Bastion said still not believing that Naruto had summoned a god card.

"Well I was once called the most unpredictable duelist by both Yugi and Kaiba, so I guess that title has really stuck to me" he said getting up along with Judai and Syrus.

Alexis then joined them on the field "that was an amazing duel Naruto, just wished I got to see what you could do, before you FTK'd me the last time we dueled" she said.

"Sorry Alexis, but I play my deck to either end a duel quickly, or set up my field for whatever my opponent does" he said truthfully.

 *****Time Force*****

After the exams were over, both Naruto and Judai were promoted to Ra Yellow, but due to there being no room for them, the two decided to stay in their old dorm in Slifer Red, until room was made available.

While Naruto was sleeping, Judai was visited by Alexis who decided to confront Judai about her connection to Naruto.

"So, you and him are a couple now?" Alexis asked as her jealousy surfaced.

"Yup, and I couldn't be anymore happier" she said with a million dollar smile, which got under Alexis's skin in a bad way.

"But you know…" she said getting Alexis's attention.

"He's in a relationship with Serenity Wheeler and I decided to share him and I'm planning on convincing both him and her to allow myself and you to join" she said making Alexis's eyes widen and her jaw drop to the group.

"Ooohhh it'll be fun and I wonder what kind of under wear Serenity sleeps in?" she asked herself as she walked back to her dorm room, while Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing; Judai was a pervert and from what she can guess a sexual deviant if given the chance.

Then images of her with a naked Judai, naked Serenity and a very naked Naruto were all lying in bed in sexy possess. Then Naruto did a come hither motion with his index finger _"come here Alexis-chan and let all you fantasies come true"_ the imaginary Naruto said.

Alexis was then blasted back via nosebleed.

 *****OMAKE*****

Mizuho was in a corner sulking, while the other monsters were enjoying themselves. Then Shi En noticed his fellow samurai's distress and decided to go comfort her.

"Mizuho why are you so gloom?" the samurai leader asked.

"I was finally summoned, only to be used as a sacrifice to summon Slifer" she said with a defeated tone.

Shi En sweat dropped "well look at it this way, both Kizan and Grand Master were used as the sacrifice as well" he said trying to cheer Mizuho up.

"But they served the master while i was merely a bench warmer, then finally i had a shoot of serving master, but used as tribute" she said as a rain cloud formed over her head and started raining on her.

Shi En sweat dropped even more "ummm... " was all he said, before she started bawling.

"WWWWAAAAHHHHHH MASTER NO BAKA I WANTED TO SERVE YOU!" she cried comically.

Shi En then noticed the several large sake bottles neck to Mizuho and sweat dropped again _'oh great she's drunk'_ the thought.

 **Oh my god…. A whole week to complete this one chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Harem Update: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit)/Camilla.**

It has been a week since Naruto and Judai had gotten promoted to the Ra yellow dorm. Though the head of the Ra dorm; Professor Sartyr was still working on getting them a room, so the two were still held up in their Slifer dorm room; though they didn't mind that the two could stay with their friends and all, but it's been an entire week and they still don't have a room in their new dorm…. It was times like these that Naruto really wished he had called Kaiba to help with this transition, but knew that his godfather was a busy man. That and if the call wasn't extremely important, then Seto would put him on hold for hours on hand, until either Kaiba picked up, or Naruto had threw the phone out the nearest window via frustration.

Another thing that has changed was his relationship with Judai which was on second base. For those who don't know what second base is, it's heavy petting and feeling up while making out, up the shirt or shirtless for both partners. Something that Judai enjoyed very much. Another thing is the addition of Alexis Rhodes into the ever growing harem when Judai brought the idea up. At first he was spectacle of the idea, but after calling Serenity and the girls making a compelling argument; something about keeping him out of trouble. This made Serenity agree with them and Naruto to cry anime tears chanting "I don't get into trouble".

 **UNKNOWN LOCATON at NIGHT**

It was the dead of night; the moon was full and was shining throughout the night sky. We find Alexis approaching a building that looks like it had been abandoned. She then lays a single rose at the front of a chain post _'be at peace brother…. Where ever you are. If you're watching over me then you'd see that I'm in a relationship with some wonderful people'_ she thought to herself.

 **SLIFER DORM**

Here we find Naruto, Judai, Syrus and Chumley sitting around a candle lite table telling ghost stories. Syrus had just finished with his story and was teased by Judai about the condition of the water that Syrus was dragged in. Naruto was chuckling because in his experience, being dragged underwater pales in comparison with the things he's seen before coming to this world. In the back of the room, Chumley was trembling from Syrus's story and who wouldn't be surprised; the boy hardly ever leaves his room, so any scary story would scare him.

"Still mid-level scare for a mid-level card" Judai said holding **13** **th** **Grave.**

"I hope I get a good card" she said only to pull **Sinister Serpent**.

"Oh you lucked out, you get to hardly scare us with that low level card" Syrus said sighing in relief of not having to listen to a scary story.

Then Judai talks about a memory that she had about hearing sounds coming from her cards.

At this, Naruto smiled "well Judai-chan it would seem that your cards choose you to be their ears" Naruto said getting a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Yup and its thanks to Naru-kun that now I can understand my monsters better" she said snuggling to her boyfriend.

"Well I guess it's…" he said as he reached for the deck.

"HAHAHAHAHA…. I would like to join on the fright fest" said as he appeared right behind them, scaring Syrus and Chumley out of their seats, while Judai leaped into Naruto's arms carrying her princess style.

"I think you just did" Syrus said trying to regain his bearings.

"We're kind of at the edge of our seats" Judai said hugging her blonde boyfriend.

"Or at least we were" Syrus said getting back to his seat, while Chumley was at the back of the room quivering in fear of being surprised by the sudden appearance of their dorm headmaster.

"But since you're here now, why don't you draw a card the tougher it is the scarier your story has to be" Syrus said fixing his glasses.

Banner then drew a card and the card he drew, was **5 Headed God Dragon.**

"Whoa that's a level 12 monster" Judai said with amazement. At the sight of the card, Syrus started to get nervous.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go to bed now" Syrus said trying to chicken out of a good story in Naruto's opinion.

"HAHAHAHA… what is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" Banner asked. At this, Naruto's face morphed from cheerful to somewhat serious.

' _The abandoned dorm… so that's what Kaiba asked me to look into to'_ Naruto thought to himself.

As Banner spoke about the abandoned dorm, Naruto took note from what Banner was saying and the part about several of the students disappearing definitely intrigued him. Then when Banner mentioned Shadow Games, Naruto's eyes slightly widen to hide his surprise _'so Kaiba's suspicions were accurate after all, that dorm and those students were playing with forces that should've been left alone. I'll have to go there myself and see if I can find anything… good thing Kaiba-koyfu gave me that all access pass'_ Naruto though as he started to plan his next step.

"THANKS YOU CAN STOP NOW!" a frighten Chumley said trying to get Banner to stop the story.

"You see kids Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items…" Banner said.

"You mean the Millennium items such as the Puzzle once owned by the King of Games himself or the Millennium Rod used by Marik Ishtar during the Battle City Finals" Naruto said cutting off Banner.

Banner then laughed "I see you know about the millennium items young Pegasus" Banner said with a smile on his face.

Naruto huffed "well of course I do, my god brother is Yugi Muto after all, plus his grandfather Solomon Muto told me stories about the items and how they were used to conduct shadow duels against each other" he said getting awes from the Judai, Syrus and Chumley.

Pharaoh then meowed. Banner then stood up "well I guess that's my cue to get back home" he said as he left the students.

"Later" they said in unison.

"You know there's this creepy building I saw in the forest…" Syrus said only to be cut off by Judai who jumped from her place on Naruto's lap and on to her feet.

"Aww sweet, so you'll lead us tomorrow night" Judai said with excitement.

"WHAT!" both Syrus and Chumley said?

"Wait a sec what do you mean us?" asked Chumley.

"It'll be fun…" Judai said, before being cut off by Naruto.

 **Meanwhile outside**

Crowler was chuckling up astorm"oh yes this is the opportunity that I've been waiting for" he said to himself.

' _It's time the shadow games made a comeback. Millennium items and all HAHAHAHA!'_ Crowler thought to himself as he walked away.

 **At the same time inside**

"I'm afraid that's a no go for any of you" he said making everyone look at him.

"And why not?" Judai asked with an angry pout.

"In order; 1. The place is forbidden for all students and anyone caught there will be expelled. And 2. I have clearance to go there because I work for Seto Kaiba and he gave me several things to look into and one of those things just happen to be the Abandoned Dorm" he said getting surprised looks from his friends and girlfriend.

"How come we're hearing about this now?" asked Judai.

"Did you read the rule book?" the blonde asked making everyone sweat drop.

"Ummm no" the brunette said.

"Then there's your answer" Naruto said with a smile and two eye smiles only to get hit with a paper fan by an angry Judai.

"That's not funny" Judai said pouting with tears threatening to fall down her redden face.

"And besides, why would Kaiba ask you to investigate the dorm?" asked Syrus.

Naruto rubbing the lump on his head turned to the bluenette "because like I said earlier, I work for him and since I was already coming here, he gave me a list of things to look into and the abandoned dorm just so happens to be on the list and now that Banner told us what happened there, I can go there and search for clues about what took place there and also see how the shadow realm fits into all this" he said.

Judai huffed "fine, but we're coming too and that's final" she said leaving no room for argument.

Naruto sighed in defeat "fine, you can come, but you have to follow my orders" he said getting nods from the other three.

 **Meanwhile in Domino City**

In a dark alley way, two people were dueling; one of them was an averaged sized man with a bald head and the other was a very tall man wearing a black trench coat wearing a mask and a fedora.

"AAAAAHHHH! Ok… ok you win please just take anything you want just go" the frightened man said.

Then the tall man pulled out a pyramid shaped object "what I want is your soul" he said as the object in his hand started to glow a bright gold.

"No please show some mercy" the bald man begged.

"Some mercy? What is that?" the large man asked as the pyramid glowed crimson.

After a blinding flash of light, the bald man was laying on the ground unconscious, then the tall man approached the unconscious man "rest in peace in the shadow realm hehehe" he said as he heard his phone go off.

"Speak" he said as he answered his phone.

"…"

"Duel Academy, tomorrow night, I'll be there" he responded.

 **The Next Day**

We find our heroes sitting in Prof. Banner's class as he talked about the philosophy of dueling. Naruto and Judai were taking notes, while Syrus was sleeping, well that what happens when you spend the majority of the night telling stories.

Meanwhile outside, Crowler was spying on the group, frustrated that the pair of recently promoted Ra's weren't acting like their Slifer friend was sleeping in class.

' _You two will have a lesson in the shadow games soon enough'_ Crowler thought as he glared at the two former Slifer students.

 **Night Time**

Night Time on the Dock where the lighthouse is, Crowler was standing next to the light house, as a black clad figure appears "Aww so you're the one they call the shadow duelist" Crowler said the large male figure.

The mist started to seep from his cloak "my opponents call me many things, but most of which are hard to disurge of sheer terror, but enough small talk what's the job?" he asked the Obelisk Head.

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely, that he leaves this academy and never comes back" he said as the mist approached him at his feet.

"Up to the challenge?" Crowler asked.

"Of course, I never turn my back to a challenge" he said with the same monotone.

Then as the mist thickened, Crowler comically jumped around the man and the man followed his movements.

"Oh my, you are good" he said with some evident of terror in his voice.

"I'm better than good and I'll prove it not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the shadow realm" he said as he slid backwards and faded into the mist leaving Crowler where he stood.

Crowler then smiled "well alright, if you insist" he said.

 **To the group**

After some walking and listening to Syrus and Chumley about bathing, the group finally made it to the abandoned dorm. Naruto then let out a small sigh "I still can't believe you talked me into letting you three come with me on this investigation" the blonde said with a hint of defeat.

"Come on Naruto-kun it'll be fun and beside you'd be lonely out here" Judai said as she hugged Naruto who merely blushed at her statement.

Syrus then noticed the rose on the ground "hey I wonder who could've left that?" he asked.

Naruto then spoke "well Banner said that some of the students went missing here, so who ever left that rose must've been a relative to one of those students" Naruto said in a sad tone.

Then they heard the sound of a branch breaking.

"AHAHAHA WHO'S THAT!" Syrus and Chumley yelled as Syrus jumped into Chumley's arms (AN: Scooby Doo much lololol).

Both Naruto and Judai turned around and pointed their flashlights at the direction of the sound. There they saw a familiar Obelisk Blue girl; Alexis Rhodes.

"Oh hey Alexis-chan, nice finding you here" Naruto greeted as Judai jumped to hug her. She latched on to the blonde.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" Syrus asked before Chumley dropped him to the ground.

Alexis pushed Judai off approached them "that's funny because I was about to ask you the same thing?" she asked.

Naruto then cleared his throat I have a reason to be here the other 3 merely tagged along" he said as he opened up his bag and started to set up a go cam.

Alexis then raised an eyebrow "oh and what reason is that?" she asked her love interest.

Before Naruto could speak, Judai spoke "it's because he works for Seto Kaiba and was asked to look into a things that caught his attention and the mystery of the abandoned dorm is one of them" she chimed.

Naruto then put his knuckles on Judai's temples and squeezed rather hard.

"That was classified information Judai I don't need my investigation being compromised!"

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" the girl stated to flap her arms and let little comical tears fall out of her eyes.

Naruto then let Judai go and turned to the group "so, now that you know why I'm here can you tell me what your connection to the abandoned dorm is?"

Judai rubbed her temples to ease the pain "meanie" she scowled.

Alexis made a sad face and turned away "one of the kids that disappeared was my brother" she said in a sad tone as she left.

This shocked the group ' _so I guess the rose was for him'_ Naruto thought.

Then Naruto turned to the dorm "if her story is true, then this entire investigation is starting to sound like a horror movie come to life" he said as he hopped over the chain.

He and Judai and Chumley started to make their way to the dorm.

"We should head back you guys" quivered Syrus.

"Syrus you better come over here or so help me I'll come over there and drag you here" Naruto shouted completely annoyed by the cowardess of the blue haired slifer.

Syrus weighed his options and voted to follow "hey wait up" he said trying to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile, Alexis turned around and saw Naruto and the group enters the dorm _'I hope Naruto-kun knows what he's doing'_ she thought with a worried expression to her face. As she turned around to leave, she was stopped by a talk black cloaked figure.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **Inside the Dorm**

Naruto then turned on the Go-cam and started recorded "alright everyone stay close and try not to damage anything" he said getting 'hai's' from the group.

"You with a few decorations here and there and we can totally move in here" Judai said with a megawatt smile to her face.

"Are you kidding? This is worse than the Slifer Dorm" Syrus complained. Meanwhile, Naruto took shoots of the wall and saw hieroglyphics and several images of the millennium items then he find a photo of someone he's never seen before, but in the picture he was wear an Obelisk Blue uniform, so he assumed that he was one of the missing students.

 **Unknown Location**

Alexis wakes up and finds herself bound and in a creepy coffin "w-where am I?" she asked as a creepy laugh was heard.

"Don't worry my dear, you're merely the bait to lure my quarry to me" the voice said.

"Naruto… Judai" she said.

Then a golden slit eye appeared glowing gold thus blinding her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Alexis.

 **Back with the others**

"That sounded like…" Syrus said.

"ALEXIS!" both Naruto and Judai yelled as they followed the scream to a cavern where they found her Etoile Cyber.

Then they reach a cave where they found Alexis unconscious and a suspicious black clad figure. At this Naruto was angry that someone had hurt someone he cared for.

"Hehehe so you finally decided to join us" the man said as he approaches them through the fog.

"Welcome Naruto… Judai for this will be your end" he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Judai asked as she yelled.

"My name is Titan the Shadow Duelist" the name said as he introduced himself. At this Naruto's eyes widen a bit. He had heard rumors of a duelist going around and sending their souls to the shadow realm. The question that was swimming through his head _was 'How did Titan get on the island without anyone noticing him?'_ but decided to leave it for later.

"What did you do to Alexis?" Naruto asked with a growl.

"Like I said boy, I'm the Shadow Duelist so from my title you can guess what happened" he said.

Naruto clenched his fists until blood was drawn "you bastard… **I'll kill you for hurting Alexis** " he said as his features became more feral.

The man grinned "tempting as that may sound, but I would prefer a duel than actual combat" the man said as he activated his duel disk.

Naruto then got out his duel disk, inserted his deck and activated it, **"I'll rip you to shreds when this is over Titan"** Naruto said with a sneer he then turned to Alexis _'I'll rescue you Alexis, count on it'_ he thought as he turned his attention back to Titan.

"That's if you can defeat me" Titan jeered.

"DUEL!" they both said.

Naruto- 4000

Titan- 4000

"I'll go first, Draw" said Titan as his disk auto shot his card to his hand. "I summon **Infernal Queen Archfiend** (900/ 1500) in attack mode" he said as he summons his fiend monster.

" **An Archfiend deck** " Naruto said with a surprised look to his face since this was the first he had encountered this arch type deck since its creation by his father.

"When this card is summoned to the field, it increases the attack of a fiend monster by 1000 points" Titan said as he explained his monster effect.

Judai and the group were surprised "But then that means…" Syrus said as the fiend monster increased its power.

900 + 1000 = 1900

"Your deck is strong I'll give you that much, but that power also comes at a price of your life points being taken by your own monsters during each of your standby phases in order to keep your field full of monsters" Naruto said as he remembered this decks effects.

Titan then laughed "A price you say?" he asked.

"That would be true, but not in the presence of this card… the field spell **Pandemonium** " he said as he activated his field spell which created a blinding flash of light which forced everyone to cover their eyes.

When the flash was over, the field had changed, for the cave to what the portal to hell looked like with skeletons creating pillars and a pit at the center.

"W-what is this?" Judai asked with actual fear in her voice.

"Let's just say it's the Edge of Hell, for now. I've activated my field spell **Pandemonium** " Titan said.

"Oh great I hate that card" the blonde said as he glared at Titan.

"Good. Because this card prevents the cost to maintain my deck from happening and gives monsters with 'Archfiend' in their name the ability to be revived when destroyed outside of battle. Now it's your turn" he said.

"Whoa, now. If you're so concerned about the girl, then allow me to put her out of your sight" he said as the coffin closed by itself thus sealing Alexis inside, then skeletal fingers appeared and dragged the coffin down.

" **ALEXIS!** " Naruto yelled.

"You bastard!" Judai yelled.

"That was low you creep!" Chumley yelled.

"You coward!" yelled Syrus.

"Say what you will fools, but this is a shadow duel. If you prefer, I'll make the rest of you disappear, as well!" yelled Titan.

This shock Judai, Chumley and Syrus and made Naruto even more furious " **If you so much as hurt them I'll kill you in this duel, draw** " Naruto said.

" **I'll start by activating** **Graceful Charity** **I draw three and discard two** " he said as he did what the card said. " **Then I activate two spell card** **Gateway of the Six** **and** **Six Samurai United** **and since I have no monsters while you have one I special summon** **Elder of the Six Samurai** (400/0 **) in attack mode and activate the spell card** **Asceticism of the Six Samurai** **and special summon** **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** (400/1800) **in attack mode** " he said as he summoned his monster. " **Now I activate** **Six Samurai United** **and send it to the graveyard and draw two cards** " he did as the card instructed. He drew his cards and continued " **Now** **I activate** **Monster Reborn** **"** he said.

Titan was confused "wait you need a monster target in the graveyard and I still have my Infernal Queen Archfiend is on the field" he said.

Then Naruto chuckled " **who said I was aiming for your graveyard** " this shocked Titan then he remember Graceful Charity from before "so you purposely sent a monster to the graveyard?!" he asked.

" **Ding Ding Ding give the dead man a prize, I revive a blast from my past** **MIFUNE-THE 47TH RONIN** (Thank you anime-death-angel for the monster idea) (2400/ 2100) **in attack mode** " he said as an elderly man appeared with long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head, he has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache. He was also wearing six samurai style armor, but was much more traditional in appearance when compared to the ones worn by the other six samurai's: it's composed of a breastplate, with four plates protecting his legs attached to it, identical shoulder pads, and matching arm and leg guards. He also wears a belt, to which is attached a pouch and his sword: Kurosawa in his waist.

The monster then turned to Naruto and smiled _'it's good to see you again Naruto-san'_ he said with a slight bow.

" **Mifune-dono, it's been too long my old friend, we can catch up later, but for now we have a duel to win** " Naruto said.

' _Very well Naruto-san_ ' he said drawing his blade.

" **Just so you know; Mifune's name is treated as Six Samurai, so I get two counters because of it.** **Next, I tune my level 2** **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** **with my level 3** **Elder of the Six Samurai** **and Synchro summon** " he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. Kagemusha turn to two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

" **May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!** " A blast of light appear before him.

" **Appear before me** **Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En** (2500/1400)" Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

" **Now I activate** **Gateway of the Six's** **effect and tribute 4 counters 2 times to search my deck for 2 monsters with Six Samurai in their name** " he said as he did and special summons 2 **Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan**.

" **Now I activate the same effect and search my deck of my final Kizan** " he said as he searched the monster he needed and special summoned it to the field.

"W-what do you plan to do with those monsters?" Titan asked with a hint of fear.

" **I'm about to show you what a real demon is** " he said as he pulled out his card as it started to glow " **since I special summoned all my monsters, I'll summon a true demon, I sacrifice all three of my Kizan to summon OBELISK THE TORMENTOR** (4000/ 4000)!" he yelled as all three Kizan dematerialized and he slammed the card on to his duel disk.

"W-what!?" yelled Titan.

A portal opened behind Naruto and a giant blue arm appeared, then a giant blue muscular figure appeared out of the portal. The muscular monster stared down at Titan.

"Y-you have an Egyptian god card?!" Titan said with much fear.

" **Aww are you scared of my god card?** " Naruto said with false pity then he smirked.

" **Alright I'll start by crippling you, so Shi-En attack his demon queen** " he ordered as his armoured warrior who then lunged at the fiend monster and sliced it in half.

2500-1900= 600

4000-600= 3400

"Also for every monster with samurai in its name that're in my graveyard, my monster gets 100 attack and defense points for each and I have 5, so Mifune is now at 2900. Mifune attack him directly" he oreded his monster.

' _With pleasure'_ he said as he charged at Titan and brought down his sword onto Titan.

3400-2900=500

" **Now to end this… Obelisk fin…"** he ordered his monster to end the duel, when the serpent heads around the cave started to light up getting his everyone's attention. Then on the floor appeared a golden eye.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked.

Then black mist appeared swirling around them. The smoke wrapped around them and then condenses it to a black ball.

"NARUTO/ NARUTO-KUN!" The group yelled.

"W-what is this?" Titan asked as he yelled.

Naruto looked around "so this is the shadow realm" Naruto said as his monsters turned to him and nodded. Then they see black balls falling around them. They attack Titan and were marching to Naruto, only for Mizuho to appear and attack the black blob monsters.

"No one harms my Master" she said as she sliced the blobs into pieces.

"S-stay back! Help me!" Titan yelled as the monsters dog piled him and going into his mouth.

" **H-hey are** you ok?" Naruto asked as his demonic features faded.

Titan then looked at Naruto with glowing red eyes " **well** are **you** going **to** end **you** turn?" he asked with a demented tone.

"No I'll finish this duel go Obelisk end this duel with Fist of Fury!" Naruto commanded as the giant blue monster brought his left arm up, made a fist and threw it at Titan.

4000-500= -3500

Titan= 0

Naruto= Winner

Titan= Defeated

Then the black blobs attacked Titan and started to go after Naruto "let's get out of here" he said as Obelisk tore a hole through the darkness and Naruto along with his monsters followed after their master.

Naruto jumped out of the hole and so did his monsters, but they all turn into their spirit forms "whoa… I never wanna do that again" he said but then gets tackled by a crying Judai.

"Naruto-kun… I was so worried" she said holding on to him for dear life. Naruto then smiled then caressed her brown hair "I'm here Judai-chan" he said in a soft tone.

Then the ball started to condense.

"Hit the ground" Chumley said as he ducked with Syrus, and Naruto turned his back to the ball, thus shielding Judai from harm.

He then notices the coffin that Alexis was in was being pulled to the ball.

"ALEXIS!" he yelled as he did something that surprised Judai; he had created a clone of himself to stop the coffin from being sucked in.

When it was over, the cloned disappeared in a smokeless vanish, Naruto then sighed "oh man Kaiba is not going to like this" he said knowing what his boss might say about this whole investigation; if the abandoned dorm, then Titan being on the island and now the Shadow Realm has a connection to what happened to the students here; oh yeah the report of his findings were going to make even Pegasus on Halloween seem normal.

Naruto then got up and walked over to the coffin then his picked up Alexis and carried her via princess style "come on guys let's get out of here" he said with everyone agreeing to his idea.

 **Several minutes later**

Crowler was walking down the halls of the abandoned dorm "Naruto and Judai should be smashed to pieces by now" he said with a chuckle.

He then appeared in the main room "there is no one here. I bet that fool failed me- _no ne_!" he said as he discovered something.

He found the Pandemonium field spell and realized that his hired help had failed to take out Naruto and Judai.

 **Meanwhile with the Group**

Alexis was coming to, the first thig she sees was Naruto and Judai smiling at her.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright" Naruto said.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked Naruto's group.

"We're sorry that we were giving you a hard time, but don't worry about it! The guy who attacked ran off and Naruto-kun was the one who defeated him by summoning your dorms mascot" said Judai with a smile on her face.

"W-what!?" Alexis asked, only for Naruto to reveal the Obelisk card.

"S-so you…" she said.

"Have all three yes. The first two have made an appearance, but I feel that something will have me use the third and I hope that someone deserves it" he said in an angry tone that wasn't missed by anyone.

Then Naruto pulled out Etoile Cyber and the picture they had found in the dorm "Here… and here…" he said giving her the photo and card.

She grabbed the items and was drawn to the photo "Brother!" she said.

"There is no mistake. This is my brother Atticus Rhodes" she said.

"I'm very sorry Alexis, but that was the only clue we could muster up. When I heard about your brother we figured 'i wonder if we could help out a bit' and besides this was also part of my investigation, which reminds me" he said as he checked his go-cam to see that it was still recording.

"This footage must be sent to Kaiba immediately and knowing him, he'll open up a case about this to look further into the incident of the dorm and its connection to the shadow realm" he said.

"Wait… so that's why…" she asked feeling a ping of hurt inside her heart.

"No, I went in there with the intention of help you Alexis because no one should lose a family member and if there is a way to bring your Brother back, I'll find it" he said making Alexis tear up with joy in knowing that her love interest did care for her.

The sun rose and all 4 members of the investigation party got up and stretched "I can't believe this turned into an all-nighter" Chumley complained.

"Shit! we better head back before anyone finds out that we've been going and besides, I need to report to Kaiba and submit my findings to him" Naruto said as he started running back to the Slifer dorm with Judai, Syrus and Chumley following close behind.

Alexis looked on and smiled with a few tears coming down as she hugged the photo "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said to herself.

MIFUNE-THE 47TH RONIN (after Naruto's Mifune)  
EARTH, FIVE STAR.  
ATTACK 2400/DEFENCE 2100  
EFFECT- TREATED AS A SIX SAMURAI. GAINS 100 ATTACK AND DEFENSE POINTS FOR EVERY SAMURAI IN YOUR GRAVEYARD. DISCARD 1 CARD FROM YOUR HAND AND DESTROY ONE TRAP OR SPELL CARD ON YOU OPPONENTS SIDE OF THE FIELD


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this your favorite demon writer calling to let y'all know that due to the nature of my life I'll be submitting my work not as often as I would like… but fear not my fellow writer and readers, for I haven't lost my writing spirit and will try to deliver to you your daily dosage of awesome fan fiction.**

 **Naruto: Demon that was dramatic**

 **Demon: shut up Naruto I didn't ask for your opinion**

 **Judai: I'll have to agree with Naru-kun what are you William Shakespeare?**

 **Demon: …. Y'all keep this up and I'll do something to ya…. Something bad**

 **Naruto: oh yeah? Like what?**

 **Demon: I'll turn this into a yaoi fic with you and a male Judai**

 **Naruto &Judai: *turn ghostly pale* y-you wouldn't?!**

 **Demon: then don't question me, because in this fic I. AM. GOD! *Gets struck by lightning***

 **God Cards: No we are and you know nothing of our work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Yugioh Zexal or Yugioh Arc V or Naruto. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

 **Harem: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit)/Camilla.**

"Normal conversation"

' _Inner thoughts'_

 **Monster name and description**

" **Monster speech"**

' _ **Monster inner thought'**_

It was a foggy night, and the light house shined its light to alert any passing ships of the island. On the dock, you can see Alexis walking and was startled to see Zane Trusdale there looking out at the ocean.

"Zane…" Alexis said trying to get the Obelisk Blue's attention as she walked closer.

"Dawn seems so far away, huh?" Zane asked no taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Yes, but I believe there's no night without dawn" she answered.

We leave the two and cut to where Naruto and Judai were being taken to a hearing of what they've done. However, just before they were taken, Naruto had just submitted his findings to Kaiba when campus security had busted into his dorm room which he shared with Judai. The two were asked to come with them to have a hearing about them being in a restricted area that was the abandoned dorm.

Also, both Syrus and Chumley were being taken to the same destination as they were, so they all knew they were in serious trouble, but luckily for them, Naruto had a way to save his girlfriend and his friends.

After arriving, they were told immediately what their fate was.

"What expelled?!" both Judai and Syrus asked.

While, Naruto looked on with a serious face at what the inquiry board has to say.

"Earlier today, Naruto Pegasus, Judai Yuki and 2 accomplices broke into the abandoned dorm which was closed-off and was made off-limits, and wreaked havoc inside. The investigation has commenced!" the head of the campus security said.

"We were there because…"Judai said, before Naruto cut in.

"We were there because I was under orders to investigate certain things on this island and the abandon dorm was one of them" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Under who orders if I may ask?" Crowler asked.

"My godfather and owner of Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba" Naruto said. This made everyone's except Shepard's jaw drop.

"WHAT!" they yelled except for Shepard who was already aware for Naruto circumstances.

"Your godfather… Seto Kaiba Ha! Nice try blondie, but that's hard to believe" Crowler said trying to save face.

"If you don't believe me then I guess I can do this" he said as he put down his bag, opened it up and pulled out a laptop. Activated it and called Kaiba via video phone. The call connected and the image of Seto Kaiba came into view.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" Kaiba said in a serious tone.

"G-good morning Kaiba-sama" they said in unison with a hint of fear.

Naruto then pulled out a collapsed table out of his bag, set the table up and set the laptop down facing the faculty board. Naruto's posture then changed as he bowed.

"Seto Kaiba-taicho good morning" Naruto said in a respectable tone, this got the attention of Judai and her friends.

"Hello Naruto, I got the file and the report from your investigation of the abandoned dorm and its connection to the shadow realm and also the surprise appearance of the Shadow Duelist is quite questionable, but the video file that you sent me, supports what your report says" Kaiba said as he looked at a paper.

"Hai, Titan couldn't have gotten on the island unless he was brought here without anyone's knowledge" Naruto said making Crowler sweat a bit.

"Well it doesn't matter now, however, from your report, you had help from the names listed here: Judai Yuki, Syrus Trusdale, Chumley Huffington and Alexis Rhodes who was kidnapped by Titan" Kaiba said naming the individuals off the sheet.

"Hai, they were a big help in my investigation and Alexis was there to pay her respects for her fallen brother and I would like to request a pardon for them" Naruto said in a respectable tone.

Kaiba looked at Naruto and nodded "granted, your friends will receive full pardon for aiding you in an investigation that I ordered you to undertake on my behave and I'll pardon Alexis because paying respects to a lost family member isn't worthy of a crime" Kaiba said.

"Thank you Kaiba-koyfu" Naruto said as he bowed.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Crowler said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh and who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm Dr. Crowler, and these students must be punished for entering a restricted area" Crowler said with an angered tone.

Naruto then pulled out his PDA and accessed his all access pass and a letter from Kaiba giving him permission to go to any area of the academy and not receive the penalty. This made Crowler fume because now Naruto and his friends were untouchable.

"I believe that my godson and his friends have won immunity for now, however, just to ask, what would've been the penalty?" Kaiba asked.

"A Punishment Tag Team Duel" Crowler said.

At this, Kaiba smiled, "well since they can't be punished, make it an exhibition match with Naruto and Judai against any duelist of your choosing" Kaiba said with a smirk on his face.

At this Syrus and Chumley were relieved that they were Scott free, but now both Naruto and Judai were to partake in an exhibition match against two duelists in a tag team match.

Naruto then turned to Judai who nodded and Naruto turned to Kaiba "Kaiba we accept this match" Naruto said with a grin. This made Kaiba grin as well.

"Very well Naruto, I look forward to your victory in this match" Kaiba said before the feed was cut.

Several minutes have passed since the hearing and Shepard was at his desk doing paper work, when Alexis walked in.

"Sir there's something…" she said, but the Chancellor cut her off.

"I know Alexis, and Naruto has requested that you're to receive full pardon and would be allowed to continue to go there to pay your respects to your brother" Shepard said making Alexis look shocked.

"H-how did..." Alexis tried to ask, but the words couldn't form.

"Naruto called Kaiba to confirm what he was saying was true and boy was it a conference, so basically all those who were involved were pardoned and both Naruto and Judai will be in an exhibition tag team duel" Shepard said.

Alexis sighed in relief and left Shepard's office.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto and Judai**

After returning from their trial, the couple immediately got to work in fine tuning their respective decks. Although, Naruto had received a package from his father and what he got surprised him greatly.

"Hey Naruto-kun, let's have a duel to see where we stand" Judai suggested.

Naruto then got his deck and duel disk "let's go" he said with a smile.

When they arrived to the coast, Chumley, Alexis, Bastion and Syrus came by to watch their duel.

As the waves crashed against the rocks, the two looked at each other with an intense gaze waiting to see who'll be the first to go.

"Hey Naruto-kun, don't hold back. Let's not think of it as a test in our skills, and just have fun!" Judai said in her peppy tone.

"I was about to say the same thing love" Naruto said making Judai blush and Alexis peeved.

"DUEL!" Naruto and Judai yelled.

4000- Judai

4000- Naruto

"I'll let you go first Judai-chan" Naruto said.

"With pleasure, draw." Judai said as she drew her first card and looked at it.

"I'll summon **Elemental Hero Stratos (Atk: 1800 / Def: 300) (Attribute: Wind; Type: Warrior/Effect; Level: 4; when this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **You can destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control, except this card.**

● **Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.)**

Upon seeing this monster, Naruto smiled "I see that you're using the new elemental heroes I gave you" Naruto said.

"Hai, I love them Naruto-kun. Thank you" she said as she plays a card face down, thus ending her turn.

Naruto then drew his card and got a look that said he remembered something "oh Judai-chan today I'm not using my main deck, instead I'm my original deck that tou-san sent me today and from what I can tell, he made a lot of modifications" Naruto said getting a wide eyed look from everyone.

"Wow your old original deck can't wait to see what it can do" Judai said with excitement in her voice.

 **The Sidelines**

"A new deck and his original deck also means a new challenge for Judai and for Naruto" Bastion said with his arms folded.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"It means that since Judai is up against a deck that has never seen before she might have to come up with something different since Naruto isn't using his signature Six Samurai deck also since his original was modified as he said, these cards are new to Naruto; he has to come up with new strategies after all a whole new deck has its own set of rules" Alexis said agreeing with Bastion.

"The question is what type of deck is he using?" Chumley said as he asked the million dollar question of the day.

"And knowing his play style it might be a whole new synchro deck" Bastion answered.

 **Back to Duel**

"I reveal this card in my hand…" he said revealing a card that shocked everyone.

"T-That's the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" they yelled.

"Yes the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon…. And my original deck, so that means father finished the final touches on the deck" he said as he smiled.

"However, the reason why I revealed it was to special summon this come forth **Blue- Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Attribute Light, Lvl 8, Dragon/ Effect; Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. ATK 3000/ DEF 2500)** in attack mode" he said as an usual looking blue eyes appeared.

"B-but how?" asked Judai.

"You see Blue-eyes alternative can be special summoned so long as I reveal a Blue Eyes white dragon from my hand. Also it has a special ability for you see Judai-chan once per turn I can target one of my opponents monsters and destroy it, so go blue eyes destroy her Stratos" he ordered his dragon. The dragon then shot a beam of white energy at Stratos destroying it.

 **Sidelines**

"Woah…. That was some effect" Chumley said amazed of Blue-Eyes Alternative's ability.

"Yes, however, it's reveals what type of deck Naruto's running and so far, he takes after his godfather" bastion said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Because the three most powerful duelist have built their decks around these three monster; Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon. And those three represent something that speaks volume" Bastion informed.

"You mean Power, Wisdom and Potential" Alexis asked.

"Yes" Bastion said.

"I'm kind of lost here, what do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"It goes like this; the Blue Eyes represent power and strength something Kaiba strives for to be the best by using overwhelming power to dominate your opponent. The Dark Magician represent wisdom and knowledge something Yugi has used during his career as a duelist because he knows that might will only get one so far until one's strength falters. Then lastly the Red Eyes Black Dragon represents potential and will power something that Joey Wheeler has shown during his duels in various tournaments especially during his duel with Marik in the Battle City Semi-Finals. So they are the trinity of duel monsters" Bastion said amazing the audience.

 **Duel**

"You're lucky, because my dragon cannot attack on the turn it used its special ability, but my turn isn't over. Because now I activate the spell **Dragon Shrine ( Normal Spell; Send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then, if that monster in your Graveyard is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn.)** with this I can send any dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard" he said as he searched through his deck and pulled out a copy of Blue Eyes White Dragon and sent it to the graveyard. This action shocked everyone.

"Why would you send such a powerful monster to the graveyard?" Judai asked almost fearing the answer.

"Because if the monster I sent to the Graveyard was a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, I can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, so I'll send this" he said revealing a new white dragon she has never seen before, but then again this deck was new, so those cards she no one outside of Naruto and his father had seen those cards.

Naruto then shuffled his deck and continued with his duel "Now I normal summon **Maiden** **with Eyes of Blue (Light Attribute, Lvl 1, Spellcaster/ Tuner/Effect; When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, change the battle position of this card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card: You can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only use 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" effect per turn, and only once that turn. ATK 0/ DEF 0)** in attack mode" he said summon a beautiful woman with white hair and blue eyes. The monster then looked around and noticed Naruto. The monster blushed before almost doing a Hinata i.e. fainting, but the dragon next to her roared as if saying 'keep you head in the game'.

"Why did you summon her, no offence, but she has zero attack and defense point?" Judai asked.

 **Sidelines**

"Judai does raise a good question, why did he summon such a weak monster?" Chumley asked. Then Chumley had to dodge a rock scaring him. The others looked down and saw that Naruto was glaring at them as if saying 'call my monster weak again, I won't miss'.

Getting the message they nodded.

 **Duel**

"Judai, never underestimate a monster no matter the strength because she is probably the strongest monster in my deck, but I'll tell you later, but for now I activate **Soul Charge (Normal Spell; Target any number of monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn.)** and by paying 2000 life points I can bring back the two monsters from my graveyard, however they can't conduct their battle, but a small price to pay, so come back **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Light Attribute, Lvl 8, Dragon; This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. ATK 3000/ DEF 2500)** and **Dragon Spirit of White (Light Attribute, Lvl 8, Dragon/ Effect; (This card is always treated as a "Blue-Eyes" card.) This card is treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or Graveyard. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; banish it. During either player's turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand. ATK 2500/ DEF 2000)** he said as two white dragons erupted from the ground both letting out a mighty roar scaring Judai because now she knew that Naruto was a duelist to be both respected and feared.

JUDAI: 4000

NARUTO: 4000-2000= 2000

"Now I activate Dragon Spirit of White's special ability for you see I can target one spell or trap card you control and banish it, so go Dragon Spirit…. Banishing Roar!" Naruto ordered. The weaker dragon then unleashed a powerful roar and sent Judai's facedown back to her hand, thus clearing her field.

Now Judai knew she was in big trouble she has nothing to defend with and now she has three powerful dragons staring down at her wait for the opportunity to blast her, but due to their the effects of Soul Charge she was safe for now, but knowing Naruto that wouldn't be a liability.

"Judai… just so you know Maiden is a tuner monster" he said surprising everyone.

"So now you know the severity for underestimating her, now I tune my Level 1 Maiden with my Level 8 Dragon Spirit of White and synchro summon" he said as Maiden became a single green ring and Dragon Spirit became 8 stars.

"Oh Great Spirit of white reveal yourself and unleash you power! Synchro Summon Spirit of Eyes of Blue; **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon (Light Attribute, Lvl 9, Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect; 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Blue-Eyes" monsters Neither player can Special Summon 2 or more monsters at the same time. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when an effect of a card in the Graveyard is activated: You can negate the activation. During either player's turn: You can Tribute this Synchro Summoned card; Special Summon 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck in Defense Position, except "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", but destroy it during the End Phase of this turn. ATK 2500/ DEF 3000)** in defense mode" he said summoning a dragon that was quite literally ghostly white hence the name.

 **Sidelines**

"A new synchro monster and just like Shi En, that monster is dedicated to the Blue Eyes arch-type definitely a troubling monster" Bastion said.

"I know what you mean, but still to face off against that deck is a frightening thought" said Alexis as she watched as her harem sister faced off against their boyfriends monsters.

"I activate the spell card **Trade-In** **(Normal Spell; Discard 1 Level 8 monster; Draw 2 cards)** and discard the Blue-Eyes in my hand to draw two" Naruto said as he then discarded his Blue Eyes and drew two new cards.

"Then I activate the spell **Cards of Consonance (Normal Spell; Discard 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK; draw 2 cards)** and send The White Stone of Ancients a Dragon tuner monster from my hand to the graveyard and draw for two" he said as he sent the tuner monster to the graveyard and drew for two. "Now I activate Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragons ability and send it to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 LIGHT Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck in Defense Position, except, however, I have to destroy it during the End Phase of this turn, but it won't matter so come forth **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (Light Attribute, Lvl 9, Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect; 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Normal Monsters If this card is Special Summoned: Dragon-Type monsters you currently control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the next turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. ATK 2500/ DEF 3000)** in defense mode" he said as Spirit Dragon was replaced by a silver dragon with deep blue eyes.

 **Sidelines**

"Now that is a powerful ability pitching one powerful extra deck monster for another has a lot of advantages because whatever the new card can do will stop whatever your opponent was planning" Alexis said.

"Yes, which is quite troubling to say the least" Bastion said fearing the prospect of ever facing off against that deck.

"Yeah no kidding I mean that is Naruto's first turn and look at his field. His godfather would be dancing with joy just from the sheer sight of seeing his prized card used effectively" Syrus added getting nods from the rest of the group.

 **Duel**

"Judai… I'm sorry, but I'm ending this first I activate **Return of the Dragon Lords (Normal Spell; Target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it. If a Dragon-Type monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard instead)** and bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon" Naruto said as his discarded Blue Eyes erupts from the ground giving a mighty roar.

"Then I activate **Silver's Cry (Quick Play Spell; Target 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only activate 1 "Silver's Cry" per turn)** and bring back Dragon Spirit of White and just so you know Spirit of White is treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or Graveyard, so he was a valid target for my spell card" he informed as the dragon came forth.

"And like I said this duel is over go Blues and Spirit of white attack her directly" he ordered his two dragons. They opened their mouths and unleashed two powerful beams of white.

3000 + 2500 = 5500

5500-4000= -1400

JUDAI; 4000 – 5500 = -1400

NARUTO: 2000 (WINNER)

Naruto gave his trademark grin "that was an awesome duel Judai-chan" Naruto said.

Judai nodded "even though it was completely one sided" she asked.

Naruto then looked at his deck "sorry about, but seeing my old again got me excited and with these new cards I just had to show off" Naruto said.

"You know Judai-chan I have to ask? Why didn't you use the new fusion monsters I gave you?" Naruto asked wondering as to why Judai didn't summon any of the new E-Hero fusion monsters, this also got the attention of everyone who was listening and wonder what new fusions has she gotten and why she didn't summon any of them.

Judai sweat a bit and rubbed the back of her head nervously "w-well you see… I forgot them" she said.

Everyone facefaulted with sweatdropped at here response; Naruto was the first to recover "YOU FORGOT THEM?!" he yelled doing his impression of Iruka's giant head no jutsu with tick marks on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun we left in such a rush and I didn't realize until after I had summoned **Stratos** that I had forgotten to bring the new fusions" she said honestly. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the headache he was having at the moment.

He sighed "alright I'll forgive, but please don't forget them next time, because those monsters haven't seen any action in a little over 7 years so it'll be a huge relief for them to finally be able to fight along someone who'd use them in a duel" Naruto said as the sideline group recovered and joined the two.

"Go advice. It'll be a huge blow to the both of you if Judai forgot those cards on the day of your exhibition match" Bastion said.

"I know and I'm sorry ok, I wanted to try out my new deck…" Judai said, but was cut off by Alexis.

"We all know Judai, but please be mindful and besides after your match I'd love to challenge you to a duel" she said facing Judai her rival in both dueling and Naruto's affection although she did agree to do the harem thing with Serenity when Naruto called her to introduce them.

"Well whoever they bring we'll take them down" Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Same here" Judai said as she jumped her boyfriend only for Alexis to do the same.

 **I've decided to replace the Synchron deck with my Blue Eyes Deck filled with synchro monsters though as the XYZ monsters are not allowed in this fan fiction.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Yugioh Zexal or Yugioh Arc V or Naruto. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

 **Harem: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit)/Camilla.**

"Normal conversation"

' _Inner thoughts'_

 **Monster name and description**

" **Monster speech"**

' _ **Monster inner thought'**_

A week has passed since both Naruto and Judai agreed to partake in an exhibition match. Within the week, Judai had challenged Zane Trusdale the top student in the Obelisk Blue dorm to see if she's ready to take on whatever Dr. Crowler threw at them. She lost of course, but she did put up a good fight, right before Zane played his end game which was a **Power Bond** and **Cyber End Dragon** combo; ingenious, but also dangerous if misplayed, but Zane played his cards right and came out victorious.

Another thing that happened was Chumley's father came to duel academy to take Chumley back to the mainland so that he can carry on the family business of making hot sauce, but Judai and Syrus decided to help Chumley with his deck to get him ready to duel his father for his right to stay in duel academy. Naruto provided some cards to help with Chumley's deck build. The next day the duel accrued, but even with the new cards, he lost the duel, but his father allowed him to stay since he had found friends who'd stick by him no matter what.

Now came the time for the exhibition match.

As a bunch of Slifer red students were conversing in the halls of the academy laughing and having a good time, but that was interrupted by a fuming Dr. Crowler.

' _Why must this duel academia for the elite accept these dropout boys?! Especially those two punks Judai and Naruto'_ Crowler thought with a sneer.

' _On top of that I can't expel those two or the other Slifer rejects because of that pardon for Seto Kaiba'_ the thought.

"Only expulsion awaits people like that!" he yelled making the Slifer students look at him as if he was crazy, but not wanting to become the object of the teachers rage, they entered the room rather quickly.

Crowler then grinned "if I can't expel those two then the duel will humiliate them so bad that they'll quit duel academy for good" he said to himself.

"Hey professor" a voice said getting his attention. Crowler turns around and sees Chazz Princeton coming up to him.

"What is it you want Chazz?" Crowler asked.

"Please allow me to duel in Naruto and Judai's tag duel" Chazz demanded.

"Allow you?" Crowler questioned.

"This time I'll lay waste to both her and her boyfriend with my own hands!" Chazz explained.

"That shall not be necessary Chazz!" he said getting an awed look from the Obelisk student "I've already invited some powerful duelists that're aptly suited for the tag duel. Moreover, you should be more concerned about yourself. At the rate you're at you'll drop down to Ra Yellow!" Crowler said as he walked away getting a shocked look from Chazz. Chazz then scowled at the teacher.

 **Ra Dorm**

In the Ra dorm, Naruto and Judai were doing some last minute perpetrations with their decks ready for today's tag team exhibition match two whomever was selected for today's duel. In the room, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley were helping with whatever was needed for the duel.

"It's finally the day, huh?" asked Chumley who was sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it aren't you Naruto-kun?" Judai asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm psyched and I can't wait to unleash the last of the three" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Wait you mean you're going to summon…." Alexis said before being cut off by Naruto who then revealed the card he was talking about.

" **The Winged Dragon of Ra** ….. It's only fair since I've already summoned the other two; **Slifer** during the promotion match and **Obelisk** during my duel against Titan, so **Ra** gets a turn" he said getting the monsters spirit a nod of approval.

"I can't wait to see the strongest of the three in action. What about you Syrus?" Judai asked pumped and ready to see the last of the three god monsters in a duel.

"You bet" Syrus said.

"Hey just so you know, this match is going to be broadcasted thanks to Kaiba, so be sure to duel your hardest" Alexis said reminding the two duelist of the last minute setting for the duel that Kaiba put together.

Naruto then grinned "All the more reason not to lose" he said getting a nod from Judai.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Judai said as she put her deck away and walked to the door.

"Alright guys wish us luck" Naruto said as he followed Judai out the door.

 **30 minutes later…**

The duel arena was packed with spectators all here to see the tag team exhibition match between Naruto Pegasus and Judai Yuki vs. whoever was called in.

Among the crowd, bastion waited eagerly for the match to start "So it begins at last" he said to himself with a serious tone as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"The tag duel" a feminine voice said getting his attention.

"Judai may have said she had never been in one before, Naruto on the other had has some experience, so with him on Judai's side she'll be able to catch up on the rules" Alexis said as she sat down along with Chumley and Syrus.

"You're Alexis Rhodes from Obelisk Blue, the one who's seen around Naruto and Judai and you must be their friends Syrus Trusdale and Chumley Huffington" Bastion said.

"It seems you've a somewhat connection to Naruto-kun and Judai-san as well" Alexis said.

"Oh it's you again from when we started duel academy" Syrus said.

"Right to both your statements" Bastion said turning back to face the duel.

"It's my fault that they're in this position, but lucky this duel isn't about them being expelled now it's to see if duelist from this academy are ready for whatever comes our way" she said getting a nod from Bastion.

"I wonder who they called in for the match?" Syrus asked.

"Most likely professionals if the rumors are anything to go by" Bastion said answering Syrus's question.

In another part of the arena, Chazz sat down with a scowl on his face knowing that he won't be dueling against Judai and Naruto. Then he noticed Naruto and Judai walking together onto the dueling ring. He then kicks one of the chairs in frustration getting Raizou's and Taiyou's attention.

"Wow! It sure is packed Naruto-kun and look cameras looks like Kaiba pulled through with his promise of this being broadcasted all over the world" Judai said with amazement.

"If there is one thing I know about my koyfu is that if he makes a promise or statement he's going to do it because in his words 'Screw the Rules I have Money'" he said making Judai laugh of what his godfather would say in this situation.

As the two walked towards the stadium, Chazz seethe with hatred towards female former Slifer duelist that beat him in the promotion match "Judai Yuki! I want to crush that bitch with my own bare hands!" he said to himself.

Naruto and Judai looked around the crowd and saw that Alexis, Syrus and Chumley had made it and they were sitting next to Bastion. The two waved at the group and in turn they waved back.

As they made their way to their side of the ring, Zane stared at the two _'Naruto-san… Judai-san… let see if you're dueling skills are enough for today's match'_ he thought as he looked on waiting for the duel to begin.

"Well then, we will begin this exhibition tag duel!" Crowler announced.

"So, will they be facing a teacher or an obelisk blue student or could you be the one dealing with things again?" asked Chancellor Shepard.

"Not quite, we're having this duel to show what our students fair against those who have outside experience and their opponents must be duelists appropriate for that task" the doctor said answering his boss.

"Mm…hm… Then" Shepard said with stars in his eyes.

"In order to provide the appropriate challenge, I've invited some legendary duelist!" Crowler said. Then from behind the duo two figures twirled over them.

"What?" Judai said.

The green and orange blurs summer saluted until they were on the other side of the dueling arena. This caught everyone's attention. Then they flipped and landed behind them. As they stood up both Naruto and Judai got a good look at the two individuals; they wore similar clothing except one wore green and the other wore orange. They had bald heads and Chinese characters on their foreheads one read 'Para'and the other read 'Dox'. Naruto got a good look at them and smiled.

"We are the Roaming Guards!" the orange clad man said.

"The Paradox Brothers!" The Green man said.

"Whoa is this a Hong Kong movie?" Judai asked.

"No, Judai they're Para and Dox also known as the Paradox brothers they dueled against my god brother during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament where Yugi was crowned King of Games" Naruto informed Judai of who they are.

"Wow how do you know them?" she asked.

"Pegasus did hire them to be the guardians of the secret path to the castle and they were my mentors in learning how to tag duel" he said as he went to greet his former teachers.

"Wow, Naruto-kun you must have some good connections being Seto Kaiba's godson, Yugi Moto's god brother, Pegasus's son, Joey Wheeler's future brother-in-law and now a former student of the Paradox brothers what's next?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her "all in due time Judai-chan" he said before going to greet the Paradox brothers.

As he approached them they recognized him "Brother is that?" Para asked.

"It is" Dox said.

"Young Naruto Pegasus" they said in unison.

"Para-jiàoshī, Dox-jiàoshī, it's good to see you again" Naruto said as he bowed. (AN: jiàoshī means teacher in traditional Chinese)

The Paradox brothers bowed as well "Naruto-Xuéshēng (AN: Xuéshēng means Student in traditional Chinese), it is good to see you again as well" they said.

"So the two of you being here means that you're our opponents for today's exhibition match" Naruto stated.

"Of course xuéshēng, think of this as our graduation exam" Para said.

"With you beating us being the goal of this test" Dox followed.

 **Duelist Kingdom**

On the island of Duelist Kingdom inside Pegasus's castle, the creator himself sat in front of a very large plasma screen tv to watch the duel. On the sofa next to his chair, sat Yugi Moto, Solomon Moto, Tea Gardener, Tristen Tailor, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Mokuba Kaiba and Seto Kaiba all were invited by Pegasus to see the match at his castle.

"Oh my Kaiba-boy, you really pulled out all the stops to make this duel go public especially since it's your godson who's dueling" the creator said as he twirled this cup of wine.

"Well I wanted to show the world that Duel Academy can produce top tier duelists who can adapt to any situation and to any challenge set before them" Seto said in his usual monotone while his arms were folded.

"Though do you find it strange that Naruto-kun and Judai-san were the only ones to take part in this match?" Tea asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"It's almost as if someone has a vendetta against Naruto and those who he's associated with" Tea said making Kaiba look at her.

"Well if someone does have a grudge against my godson, then they'll be answering to me" he said with a serious tone.

"Don't forget me, my god brother maybe no pushover, but I'll defend him no matter what" Yugi said with a determined voice.

"The kid's gonna be my family someday, so as his future in-law I'ma stick by him" Joey said making both Serenity and Mai giggle at their brother/ boyfriend remark.

"If you're saying that you'll protect him, then that's not saying much since you can barely defend yourself" Kaiba said taking a shoot at the blonde.

Joey seethed at Kaiba's remark while everyone else was either chuckling or holding Joey back from attacking Seto.

"Also this will be a good opportunity to see if he can truly summon the third Egyptian God Card, since he had already summoned both Slifer and Obelisk in previous duels" Kaiba said getting everyone's attention sane Yugi since he could sense when the cards are played and Serenity because either her fiancée or his other girlfriends would inform her of his progress whenever they could.

"Wait are you saying that this child has all three cards in his deck and has already summoned two of the three and is going to summon the strongest of the three" remarked Marik as he tried to fathom just how powerful this child could be to withstand the power of an Egyptian God monster without the need of a millennium item or ancestor from ancient times in Egypt.

"Amazing, that such a child is able to command the great beasts and not lose himself" Ishizu said truly amazed of the boys' power.

The group watched as Naruto and Judai walked onto the arena, then they saw two blurs an orange blur and green blur.

"Oh my… it would seem that those two are to be their opponents" Pegasus said getting everyone's attention.

"Who?" asked Yugi?

"You'll see" was all Pegasus said as he looked to the screen the blurs revealing themselves to be Para and Dox. Both Yugi and Joey were surprised to see those two again also, that they were to be Naruto and Judai's opponents for the exhibition match.

"Tea I believe you may be right about someone holding a grudge against those two because those two are dueling legends and both me and Joey had a hard time winning against them" Yugi said getting a nod from Joey agreeing with what Yugi was saying for he remember how hard it was to duel those two.

"Hmmm…. I'll look into who may or may not have a vendetta against my godson, but I have a suspicion who it may be" Kaiba said narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Well we can't do anything about it now bro, so let see if Naruto-nii can handle those two" Mokuba said rooting from his brother figure to win. Everyone agreed to Mokuba's suggestion and turned to the TV.

 **DUEL ACADEMY (Arena/ Stands)**

As the duelists walked to their respective sides, everyone was either shocked or horrified at the opponents chosen to duel against Naruto and Judai, however a few we happy to see the two Ra students get beaten by these two legendary duelists.

"I've heard about them, they're the sibling duelists who gave the King of Games a hard time with their invincible combinations" said Alexis now concerned for her boyfriend and harem sister.

"Those two have a slim chance against opponents like that" Bastion said with a worried tone to his voice. Both Syrus and Chumley prayed for their friends' victory.

Chazz was grinning hoping to see both Judai and Naruto suffer a humiliating defeat "This is excellent, suffer an unsightly defeat in front of not only everyone here, but everyone who's watching this duel Judai Yuki, Naruto Pegasus" the Princeton heir said.

Zane merely looked on, but was concerned for his rivals' chances of defeating such experienced opponents.

"We hold no grudge to thee, but…" Para said.

"We're locked in battle for reasons of our own…" Dox said.

"If you cannot defeat us…" said Para.

"Your path will remain blocked!" said Dox.

"Now come and fight us!" they said in union.

Crowler chuckled until he heard a voice from behind him "This is quite the drastic measure" the voice said getting his attention revealing it to be Chancellor Shepard who looked somewhat crossed, but amazed to see the legendary tag team.

"It's them… it's really them" he said with amazement.

Crowler trying to save face "But principal they broke a very important rule and needed to be punished" he said, until he received a glare from Shepard which scared him.

"They were pardoned by Seto Kaiba himself or have you forgotten?" the principal asked making the feminine male sweat like crazy.

"Chancellor its fine" Naruto said getting his duel disc ready.

"Are you sure?" the chubby man asked.

Naruto nodded "I was hoping to face them in the future, but better now than later, so let's get this started" Naruto said with determination with Judai agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Very well, Crowler proceed and when this duel is over I want to see you in my office" he said giving Crowler a stern look which made the man pale.

"N-now both sides get into position!" Crowler said getting cheers from everyone in the audience and cheers from everyone who's watching the duel.

Naruto turned to Judai was shaking a bit "Judai-chan remember just see this as another duel and not as an exhibition match also please tell me you brought the cards with you" he said remembering what happened the last time they dueled.

Judai smiled and nodded her head for both his question and his words of confidence.

"You cannot give advice to your tag partner. Also, you can treat your partner's field as your own field. Understand?" Crowler said as he told the rules of the match.

"Each tag team will share 8000 life points! So then Duel!" Crowler said as he ran off the field.

"DUEL!" the duelist said.

Naruto & Judai: 8000

Para & Dox: 8000

Naruto drew his cards and noticed that he didn't have his synchro combo in his hand, so he decided to go with it "I'll start off with activate two spell cards **Shien's Smoke Signal** which allows me to search out a six samurai monster who's level is 3 or lower and **Six Samurai United"** he said as he searched through his deck for a monster as per smoke signals effect. Then he reshuffled his deck and started "next I summon **Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki (200/ 2000)** and I activate his special ability you see, when this card is normal Summoned: I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from my hand, also while I control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK. So I special summon **Legendary Six Samurai-** **Shinai** ((Level 3, Attribute Water, Warrior/ Effect, Attack: 1500/ Defense: 1500): If you control a face-up "Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Tributed, select 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand, except "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai".) in attack mode and I activate **Six Samurai United's** effect and send it to the graveyard to draw two cards" Naruto said as he placed the spell card into the discard pile and drew two new cards. "Now I activate **Gateway of the Six** and **Shinai's** effect and special summon **Mizuho (1600/1000)** from my hand" he said as he summoned the red armoured samurai who then looked to her brother _**'it's nice to see you out Onii-san'**_ Mizuho said getting a nod from the blue armoured warrior. "Next I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn" he said ending his turn.

 _Naruto's field: Mizuho-(1600/1000), Shinai-(1500/1500), Kageki-(1700/2000), Gateway of the Six + 2 face-downs._

Para then decided to go next "it's my turn. Draw!" he said as he drew his card.

I summon **Jirai Gumo** ((Level: 4, Attribute: Earth, Insect/ Effect, ATK: 2200/DEF: 100) When this monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call wrong, lose half your life points) in attack mode" he said summoning a giant spider.

 _Para's field: Jirai Gumo-(2200/100)_

Then Judai went next "My turn. Draw!" she said as she drew her card. "I summon **Elemental HERO Lady Heat** ((Level 4, Attribute Fire, Pyro/Effect, ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000) during each of your End Phases: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental Hero" monster you control.) in defense mode" she said.

 _Judai's field: E. Hero Lady Heat-(1300/1000)_

However, before Dox could start his turn he felt a burning sensation and saw his life point meter drop by 200 points. Before he could say anything, Judai answered "Sorry, but that was Lady Heats ability for you see for every E. Hero I control while Heat is on the field, I can inflict 200 damage during my end phase, so that is why you lost 200 life points" Judai said getting cheers from the crowd for their classmates getting first blood.

Naruto & Judai: 8000

Para & Dox: 7800

Dox merely nodded and started his turn "It's my turn. Draw!" he said drawing his next card. "I summon **Kaiser SeaHorse** ((Level 4, Attribute Light, Sea Serpent/ Effect, ATK:1700/ Def: 1650) This card can be treated as 2 tributes for the tribute summon of a LIGHT monster) in attack mode!" he said summoning a warrior sea monster.

The moment Naruto laid eyes on that card, it clicked _'damn if one of those two uses that SeaHorse it'll be trouble since I know what they're going for… I have to stop it before they summon that'_ Naruto thought as he planned to get rid of the Kaiser SeaHorse. However, his train of thought was interrupted when Dox spoke "I activate a spell card **Tribute Doll** (Tribute 1 monster: special summon 1 level 7 monster from your hand that can be normal summoned or set summoned. It cannot attack this turn)this card activates by sacrificing one monster on my field" he said nodding to his brother, who nodded back.

Naruto felt a sense of dread and hoped he wasn't right, but that's wishful thinking on his part.

"I use **Jirai Gumo** as a sacrifice to summon to special summons a level 7 monster from my hand! Come forth! Lord of the Wind **Kazejin** ((Level 7, Attribute Wind, Spellcaster/ Effect, ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2200) during damage calculation in your opponent's turn, if this card is being attacked: You can target the attacking monster; make that target's ATK 0 during damage calculation only (this is a Quick Effect). This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.) in attack mode" he said summoning a large green monster with arms and a large round body. Naruto in his mind cursed hoping to stop this, but then realized his face down.

Naruto smirked "sorry Dox, but I'm afraid that oversized hot air balloon has over stayed its welcome I activate my face-down card **Bottomless Trap Hole** " he said getting shocked looks from his former mentors. Then the ground underneath **Kazejin** opened up and sucked the monster in only to close up leaving no trace of said monster. Naruto laugh "sorry, but I couldn't let you go through with your combo, so here's the wrench to your plan, by using **Bottomless Trap Hole** , any monster who's attack is 2000 or higher, is removed from play, so **Kazejin** goes bye-bye" he said getting cheers from the crowd.

 **DUELIST KINGDOM (PEGASUS CASTLE)**

The spectators watched as the duel unfolded. Pegasus was quite surprised at the cards used by Judai "Oh so that's why Naruto-boy had me send over his old Elemental Hero deck, so he could give it to someone who can both love and appreciate the decks overall flow" Pegasus said with cheer.

"I know what you mean, Naruto has a unique way of sensing how someone plays their deck and see if he could help by improving the current deck or help find new ways to use what is currently in use" Yugi said amazed with how things were turning out.

Then they saw Dox summon **Kazejin** which made Yugi and Joey wide eye "Yug… if they don't stop them there then they're in for…." He said, but was cut off when a large hole appeared under the monster and sucked it in.

Then they heard what Naruto said and everyone started laughing "Never mind then" said Joey now relieved that Naruto doesn't have to face the **Gate Guardian** like they did, thought Yugi was a bit suspicious.

 **DUEL ACADEMY (Arena/ Stands)**

"He used his partner's monster as a tribute to call out a powerful monster" Bastion said.

"This kind of cooperation on the first turn... Simply amazing, but it's a relief that Naruto-kun had that face-down" Alexis said relieved that Naruto and Judai didn't have to face such a powerful monster.

Syrus and Chumley were thinking the same thing as Alexis.

Zane smirked at how Naruto took control of the playing field by removing a potential threat from the game altogether.

"I'm sorry brother, I didn't anticipate such a trap to have been played…. Our student has learned well" Dox said with a hint of pride for his former pupil.

"It's quite alright brother, but please do be careful, we mustn't underestimate either Naruto or his partner" Para said.

"I activate **Dark Designator** (Declare 1 monster name. If the declared card is in your opponent's deck, add 1 of that that card to your opponent's hand)" Dox said activating his spell card.

"If a monster that I designate is in my opponent's deck, this card can add this card to my opponent's hand!" he said making both Naruto and Judai a bit nervous.

"And I designate… The Thunder Lord **Sanga**!" he said pointing to Para.

Para then laughed "I thank you. Naturally I have a **Sanga** in my deck" he said going through his deck and finding what he needed. Naruto was calm outward, but on the inside he was cursing his luck with such a colorful vocabulary that he'll make Sailors look like Sunday school girl.

"Now it's time for the real duel to begin" the brother said in unison.

"Wow they summon a powerful monster on their first turn… thank Naruto-kun" she said thanking her boyfriend from removing the behemoth off the field.

"Don't thank me just yet Judai-chan" Naruto said getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember what Para said when he went to retrieve the **Sanga** card?" he asked.

 **Mini-Flashback**

 _Para then laughed "I thank you. Naturally I have a_ _ **Sanga**_ _in my deck" he said going through his deck and finding what he needed._

 **Mini-Flashback Kai**

Then it hit her "y-you don't mean…." she stuttered.

"Yes each of them has a set of those cards to make **Gate Guardian** so that's 5 cards left meaning 2 **Suijin** , 2 **Sanga** , and 1 **Kazejin** , so be ready Judai-chan" Naruto said getting ready for his turn.

 _Dox field: Kaiser Seahorse-(1700/1650)_

"My turn. Draw!" Naruto said as he drew his next card and go wide eye at the card ' _ **The winged Dragon of Ra**_ _to draw you this early must mean you really wanna come out to play'_ he thought before smirking. This caught the brother's attention.

"Oh and what are you smiling about?" asked Para.

"I just drew the one card that'll that turn this duel completely one sided" he said making everyone look at him.

"However, but first I need to set the field, so I'll activate **Pot of Greed** and draw two cards" he drew the two cards. "Then I special summon both **Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan** (1800/500) and **Grand Master of the Six** (2100/800) in attack mode" Naruto said summoning his warrior monsters. "Now I activate **Kizan's** effect for you see if I control 2 or more other face-up "Six Samurai" monsters, this card gains 300 ATK and DEF, so my Kizan gets stronger" he said.

 **Kizan: ATK 1800+300= 2100 DEF 500+300=800**

 **Kizan (2100/ 800)**

"Now the stage is set to summon the most powerful card in my entire deck!" he said as he picked the card and held it into the air as it starts to glow. Everyone was awed at what he meant by that.

"I sacrifice **GrandMaster** , **Kizan** and **Kageki** to summon the all power **Winged Dragon of Ra!"** he said as he slapped the card onto his duel disc.

 **Grand Master (2100/800) + Kizan (2100/800) + Kageki (1700/2000) = The Winged Dragon of Ra (5900/3600)**

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled as a beam of light erupted behind Naruto.

When the light faded a giant golden ball was revealed floating just above Naruto. At first there was silence, but then there was laughter coming from the Obelisk Blue students' thinking that the Ra student had summoned the great beast, but all he got was a giant glowing disco ball. However, those who paid attention in class knew that **Ra** was so powerful that upon being summoned it's sealed until the chant was said to release it from its own prison and the only one who knew were Marik the original holder of the card and Yugi Moto who acquired the card in the battle city finals.

Naruto the brought his arms in a cross and started to speak "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee please heed my cry…" he started to speak the chant. As he did the orb started to morph into the great beast.

"Transform thyself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight…" he said as the orb took more of the appearance of its released form.

"And beseech thee grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name…." he said as the orb erupted into a mighty flash of light blinding everyone.

" **WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"** he cried out as he spread his arms out; and from the light a mighty roar was heard. As the light faded, and everyone getting their vision back only to see a giant golden dragon looming over Naruto. The Ra Yellow students were star struck to see their dorm mascot in all its glory.

 **DUELIST KINGDOM (PEGASUS CASTLE)**

Everyone was shocked that one his second turn he had summoned the most powerful of the three god monsters. Marik especially was both awed and shocked, before he felt a ting of pride to see his former partner in action again "Yugi you got to tell me when you decide to go to Academy Island, I want to meet this boy" the young Ishtar said getting a nodded from Yugi and a smile from both his adopted brother and sister happy to see Marik wanting to make friends with the young blonde on screen.

"I'm pretty sure he'd challenge you to a duel, so be sure to have your deck on hand" Yugi said getting a nod from Marik.

"Oh yeah now this duel has completely become on sided… kind of feel sorry for the brothers" Tristan said with everyone agreeing with him.

 **DUEL ACADEMY (ARENA/ STANDS)**

The brother were completely terrified because not only did their former student summon and Egyptian God monster, but Para was completely vulnerable to a direct attack should Naruto target him.

Naruto stared at the mighty beast and the creature looked at its summoner and nodded saying it was ready to fight "alright let see how much damage we can do…. Go **Winged Dragon of Ra** attack Para directly with Solar Flare Blast!" Naruto commanded the golden dragon. The ring on the creatures back started to glow then form a miniature sun on its back only for it to be absorbed at its mouth and fired at Para who was too shocked to even move. Para took the blast head on and the attack made an explosion upon impact.

Naruto & Judai: 8000

Para & Dox: 7800-5900= 1900 (Para defeated)

When the smoke cleared Para was face up on the ground unconscious and Dox was completely terrified of the power the creature before him had. But from the look of his former student it was far from over.

"Dox, I'm calling it in; Final turn" he said getting everyone's attention especially Judai's.

"Now I pay 1000 life point to activate Ra's ability for you see by pay the amount, Ra can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your **Kaiser SeaHorse** as the target" he said pointing to Doxs' monster only for it to receive a miniature sun through the gut thus destroying it.

"Now to end this duel! Go **Shinai** … **Mizuho** attack him directly" he said ordering his two warrior monster to finish him off. The two monsters appeared in front of Dox and unleashed their weapons upon him.

Naruto & Judai: 8000

Para & Dox: 1900- 1700 -1500= 0

Winners: Naruto & Judai

The duel ended with Naruto and Judai as the victors. The entire student body cheered to see two of their classmates not only take one professional duelists, but come out victorious. Crowler scowled that those two had won their duel, but was replaced with a nervous look when he felt a rather large hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Chancellor Shepard which reminded him that he was to go to his office to discuss what just transpired.

Up in the stands, Syrus and Chumley cheered for their friends' victory while Alexis and Bastion smiled at Naruto and Judai for managing to defeat two powerful duelists, also for Naruto to summoning his dorms mascot, no doubt both Slifer and Ra dorms have a new found respect for the heir of Pegasus. Zane smiled and left the arena without saying a word. Chazz was seething at the two for defeating the Paradox brothers and not suffered the humiliating defeat he wished for them.

 **DUELIST KINGDOM (PEGASUS CASTLE)**

Everyone was shocked to see how the duel ended. Although, Seto knew how Naruto played from the data he receives from the principal and has come up with the conclusion that Naruto's overall play style is to overwhelm his opponent with sheer numbers, or control the field long enough to OTK his opponent. However, to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra on his second turn was an incredible feat that Marik was both in awe and shock "now I can't wait to duel him" Marik said trying to hold his excitement.

Ishizu looked at her brother with a soft smile because their father robbed them him of his childhood and when his dark side manifested, he was too preoccupied with taking over the world then to have fun like a normal child would, so this was his way of expressing his desire to make new friends "be careful Marik-nii Naruto-san looks like a formidable opponent and with the Heart of the Cards at his side he might just be the strongest duelist next to Yugi-san you may ever face" she said warning her brother.

Marik laughed "I know sister, I'll be sure to be ready" he said keeping his smile.

"I'll help with your deck preparations then nii-san" Odion said offering to help his little brother.

"Ok Odion, once we get back we'll work on my deck together" Marik responded to his older brother.

"You can come by the shop and pick up some cards before you leave" Yugi offered.

"Thanks Yugi" Marik said.

"Like your sister said be careful because he was trained by everyone here" Pegasus said with a somewhat serious tone which got the Ishtar's attention, especially Marik who was wide eye at the thought of Naruto being trained by the like of Maximillian Pegasus, Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler; 4 of the best duelists in their own right. Just the thought of the Pegasus heir being on equal foot with these 4 dueling titans was a frightening thought.

 **DUEL ACADEMY (ARENA/STANDS)**

Naruto and Judai approached the brothers as Dox was helping his brother up "Para.. Dox I'm sorry for taking it too far, I didn't mean to get you hurt" he said feeling ashamed of harming his former master.

Para smiled "It is of no concern young grasshopper" he said.

"You passed our test with flying colors, so you're now the master of tag dueling" he said.

"We look forward to your future exploits" they said in unison making Naruto and Judai laugh at the brother way of finishing each other's sentences.

"Then I promise to not let you down or let your teachings go to waste" Naruto said as he bowed.

Then the brothers bowed then started to leave.

Naruto and Judai watched as the brother left the arena as Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion joined them on the field.

"That was an awesome performance bro" Syrus said with his usual excited voice.

"Totally licious" said Chumley.

"A fitting end if I do say so myself and to win by using our dorm mascot, truly you honor us" Bastion said still excited having seen his second god monster and **the winged dragon of ra** was definitely a real once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Naruto-kun as always you OTK your opponent" said Alexis not surprised how quickly the duel lasted.

"Hey it was either end it now, or have them summon the **Gate Guardian** and just so you know this deck can't get over that unless it's with the help of my god cards" Naruto admitted to his decks glaring flaw. It can swarm the field, but it can't get over stronger monsters, so it has support cards to cover that weakness, but once those cards were used up, then it's a matter of preventing the swarm capability then you pretty much shut the deck down.

"That was an excellent duel" Shepard said as he approached the group.

"Thank you Chancellor, though I hope it wasn't too quick?" he asked worried if he should've dragged it on to show off Judai's new cards.

"It's alright, at least this duel proved that there are indeed powerful young duelist here at the academy and who knows maybe we'll be receiving a new batch of potential duelist" he said with eye smiles.

"Glad to have shown our academy's potential of producing top tier duelist Chancellor" Naruto said before the man left the arena with a shivering Crowler in tow. Most likely to get reprimanded for trying and failing to either expel or humiliate the students that came to duel academy mostly towards those who wear or once wore Slifer Red.

 **RA DORM (Naruto & JUDAI'S ROOM) **

Once the duel was over, the group went back to Naruto/Judai's dorm room to celebrate their victory. It started as a nice get together with Bastion thanking him for summon Ra and supporting their dorm. Chumley brought his homemade shish kabobs topped with his father's famous hot sauce. Apparently only Naruto and Chumley were the only ones who could eat them because they were too hot.

About an hour in, a very tired Chumley carried a sleeping Syrus back to the Slifer dorm, while Bastion decided to return to his dorm room leaving Naruto, Judai and Alexis alone. Naruto deciding to start heading to bed, was told to wait by Judai who dragged Alexis to the bathroom leaving Naruto alone in the room, so he decided to change into his sleep wear which consisted of only the Ra yellow sweat pants leaving his upper half naked.

As Naruto got into bed, he heard the door to the bathroom open only to see something that made his face glow a crimson red; Judai and Alexis in Red and Black Sexy Lady's Lace Lingerie Nightwear Underwear Sleepwear Dress G-String. The two girl stalked to their boyfriend and were on either side; Alexis on his left and Judai on his right. They dragged him into bed and laid their heads on his chest. Alexis was blushing through the whole thing, but settled down when she heard Naruto heartbeat. Naruto then snaked his arms around their waists and drew them closer "Good my dueling angels" he said before closing his eyes. "Goodnight our future King of Games" they said in unison before turning off the lamps on the nightstands and following Naruto to dream land.

 **Done…. I know this took a long time, but now that I've passed my Teas V exam, I have some free time to begin working on my other projects, so be on the lookout.**

 **Comment and Review and those who flame please do me these three things:**

 **1) Cry me a river**

 **2) Build me a bridge**

 **3) And get the F**k over it**

 **Peace out and happy hunting Demonzone out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Yugioh Zexal or Yugioh Arc V or Naruto. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

 **Harem: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit)/Camilla**

"Normal conversation"

 _'Inner thoughts'_

 **Monster name and description**

 **"Monster speech"**

 ** _'Monster inner thought'_**

A week has gone by since the tag duel between Naruto and Judai vs. the Paradox brothers. During the week, Naruto and his friends did sports. The first sport they did was baseball with Ra yellow vs. Slifer red, but since the Slifer team was down a few players, Naruto and Judai decided to play for their former dorm. It was Judai's turn to hit, but the pitcher switched out for Bastion. Bastion threw the ball and Judai swung and hit a home run, only for the ball to hit Dr. Crowler who looked as pale as a ghost, probably still thinking of the tongue lashing he received from Chancellor Shepard after the tag duel. After speaking to Bastion about being promoted to Obelisk Blue, he warned Chazz that if he didn't win his duel with Bastion, then he be demoted to Ra Yellow, something that he didn't want, so when he learned that bastion moved all of his furniture out of his room due to repainting, he stole Bastions deck and threw it into the ocean, hoping to avoid dueling the young dueling mathematician, only to learn that Bastion had multiple decks impressing everyone especially Naruto since he too had multiple decks to work with which means learning all the strategies for each deck without any mix ups if the decks were similar. Anyways, Bastion won his duel, but declined Crowler's offer to join the Obelisk dorm saying that he wanted to beat Naruto and Judai before even considering a promotion.

The next day was a break from sports, but Naruto and friends learned that Chazz had gone missing. Naruto and Judai didn't seem too bothered with it, since they didn't like the guy, but Alexis egged the two on and even promised something special for them in the evening now that got their attention. Anyways, Naruto and Judai along with Alexis, Chumley, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine went to go search for the Obelisk student, only for Jazz to be kidnapped by an ape with a duel disc who was being chased by a couple of suspicious characters. The ape named Wheeler, something that Naruto found hilarious ended up dueling against Judai who volunteered since she wanted to really give her new deck a trial run since she didn't understand the inner workings of her new deck. She won of course and Jasmine was set free upon the condition should Judai win. When the scientists threatened to take not only Wheeler away, but his family who happened to be watching the duel, Professor Banner threatens them with torture thus forcing them to back off. The Slifer dorm representative explained that Chazz has already left the island on his family's private yacht, so basically they missed him.

The next day was a tennis day with Naruto, Judai, Jasmine and Mindy occupying a court with it being Naruto and Judai vs. Jasmine and Mindy. It was going well, that is until Naruto hit it too hard. The ball was on a direct path to Alexis something he was about to regret, but someone got to it and redirected the ball to an unsuspecting Crowler hitting him in the face…. Two balls in the same eye within the same week someone must really hate the guy (AN: evil laugh). The person who redirected the ball was an Obelisk student named Mitsuru Ayanokouji the young heir to Ayanokouji motors who upon meeting the eyes of Alexis blushed and started getting all touchy feely on her. This of course pissed off Naruto and was about to confront the boy, until Crowler pulled him away from the group to give him his punishment. He wanted to protest, but it was partially his fault since the ball was heading towards Alexis, thus giving Mitsuru the opportunity to save her from a black eye that Crowler was now sporting. His punishment was to be the assistant/target practice to the captain of the tennis team Mitsuru Ayanokouji. As he was serving his punishment, Alexis along with Judai, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine came to the courts drawing the attentions of both Naruto and Mitsuru. At first, Mitsuru thought Alexis came to watch him further humiliate the Ra yellow student, but was ignored as she walked pasted him to talk to Naruto about the whereabouts of Chazz. This didn't sit too well with Mitsuru and challenged Naruto to a duel with the winning becoming Alexis's boyfriend…. Oh now this set Naruto off in a very bad way. How bad you may ask? Well black aura surged from Naruto and the image of a giant ten tailed wolf with three glowing red eyes stared at the Obelisk student. On top of that, if you look very closely you can see ten tails swirling violently behind Naruto as if they were his own and an eye in the center of his forehead with three rings around the pupil and three tomoes on each ring. Calming down after he noticed that his killing intent was affecting Alexis and company, he accepted the duel and long story short Naruto utterly destroyed Mitsuru. That was when Mitsuru learn two very and I mean VERY important things that day 1) Alexis was Naruto's girlfriend, so she was off limits and 2) Never and I repeat NEVER challenge a very angry boyfriend because said boyfriend just might show you how ruthless he can be. The funny thing about this whole thing, was that both Mindy and Jasmine were trying to get Alexis hooked up with Mitsuru, but after seeing Naruto destroy the young Ayanokouji heir they rethought the idea because no one wanted to get on Naruto's bad side.

The rest of the week was uneventful until Shepard announced that the holiday break was next week, so Naruto invited both Alexis and Judai to attend Christmas at his home aka Duelist Kingdom and of course made the offer even sweeter when he said that his family was coming over and if you know Naruto then you'd know who his god father and god brother are along with his future brother-in-law. They accepted, only if their family could come as well. Naruto agreed and informed his father of his arrival, something Pegasus was looking forward to.

 **Duelist Kingdom (Pegasus Castle)**

Here we find Naruto along with Alexis and Judai cuddling each other in front of a fire place as they waited for the other guests to arrive. Both Alexis's parents and Judai's parents were talking to Pegasus in his study mainly about the relationship of their children and should it continue since polygamy was although acceptable is still frowned upon.

As they watched the fire dance, Naruto drew them closer getting their attention "I-I hope we can be like this for many years to come" he said with a sober expression.

"I hope so too Naruto-kun…. I don't want this to end" said a less cheerful Judai.

"Whatever happens we'll face it together" Alexis trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope you're right Alexis-chan" Naruto said holding both Alexis and Judai as if they were his lifelines.

 **Pegasus's Study**

In Pegasus study was Maximillian Pegasus along with Alexis's father James Rhodes along with Judai's parents Iruka Yuki and Anko Yuki (AN: Anko's fun personality with a female version of Iruka). The parents were discussing the current relationship their children were having especially since their children were seeing each other.

"I don't know what to do? I mean I'm happy for my daughter to find some happiness after her mother died and her brother, my son disappeared, but…." James said trying to see the silver lining in his daughters' relationship with the young Pegasus heir.

"I understand what you're trying to say Mr. Rhodes, when me and my wife learned that our daughter got a boyfriend during her time at Duel academy, we were both happy that she found someone, but at the same time worried that she was dating someone who only wanted one thing, but after coming here and seeing her interact with Pegasus's son and your daughter we knew she was with the right people, but their relationship with each other, though questionable is one built on trust that much we can see" Iruka said worried for his daughter.

"Oh relax you two, our daughters love young Naruto-kun and he hasn't pushed anything on them which goes to show that he is perfect boyfriend or perfect husband material, plus their love lives will be interesting" Anko said as she giggled.

The men in the study blushed a bit, but quickly banished the thoughts of their children's love lives from their heads, before it turned into something morbid.

Clearing his throat, Pegasus caught their attention "I believe that it's up to our children to decide whether or not should they pursue a relationship and it's our job as parents to guide and support their decision and I for one support my son's decision in terms of his relationship with your daughters. He sent me letters via email about how he loves them both and would walk through hell and back to insure their safety and from what Naruto told me, Serenity Wheeler; his fiancée was okay with their relationship since they can keep him out of trouble" he said.

"FIANCEE?!" they said as it was their only word they got out from what Pegasus said.

"Yes, Naruto and Serenity Wheeler the young sister of Joey Wheeler are engaged, though my son had to prove to Joey-boy that he was fit to ask his sister for her hand in marriage and he did with a spectacular duel" Pegasus said remembering the duel his son had with Joey and it was quite the show.

"W-wait if your son has a fiancée, then why…" James said, but was cut off by Pegasus.

"Like I said, they asked Serenity to pursue a relationship with my son and it was a way to make sure my son doesn't land himself in trouble like the time he and Judai went to save a friend from being expelled for going to the girls dorm after hours only for him to have fallen for the same trap, but only to win against young Alexis and this all started by a teacher who wanted to expel my son because he humiliated him in his own class" Pegasus said remembering the letter he got which spoke of a fake love letter and saving a friend because said friend decided to investigate the origins of the letter, only to be captured to lure Naruto to the destination mentioned in the letter.

"Ah yes I remember that from one of my daughters letters" James said knowing what Pegasus was talking about.

"Our daughter wrote the same thing" said Iruka.

"It seem that our children have been through a lot since they started attending duel academy, all I can say is give this relationship of theirs a chance and who knows maybe one day there might be wedding bells and the laughter of children in their future" Pegasus said imagining the marriage of his son and his wives, then his future grandchildren coming to visit their grandfather. The other parents imagined the same thing and nodded agreeing with Pegasus.

"Very well, I'll agree to this, but if your son hurts my daughter, then he has made an enemy of the Rhodes family" James said warning Pegasus.

"Same goes for us" Iruka said with his wife agreeing.

"Then it's settled" Pegasus added, then he turned to one of his butlers "Please get Naruto, Alexis and Judai" he asked the butler who nodded and left to fetch his quarry.

 **With Naruto, Alexis and Judai**

The three sat in front of a the fire place, when the door opened revealing one of the butlers "a thousand pardons Master Naruto, but Master Pegasus wishes that you along with Mistress Alexis and Mistress Judai are to go to his study" he said informing the three for his presence.

The three looked at each other with worry, but got up and followed the butler to Pegasus's study room.

When the three arrived to the study, they noticed that their parents were staring at them basically put them on the spot "Look I know what you're going to say dad, but I'm not changing my mind" Naruto said with Alexis and Judai following suit.

"That's right father, I love Naruto-kun and Judai-chan and nothing you can say or do will ever change that" Alexis stated.

"No matter what you say or do, our minds won't be changed so either accept it or don't, but know this if you choose to not accept this, then never speak to us again" Judai said threatening her parents.

At first there was silence, but then Pegasus chuckled "my my… our children are really adamant about keeping their relationship aren't they?" he asked the other parents.

"Yes I've never seen our daughter talk to us in such a manner that it scares us of how important this is for her" Iruka said.

"Oh that defiant attitude is definite from my side of the family" Anko said with a grin stating that she was proud of her daughter.

"Seeing my daughter hold on to this makes me wonder what my dear Anastasia (AN: Alexis mother) would say to this" James said remembering his dear wife.

"Then we're in an agreement that our children won't stop seeing each other than" Pegasus said catching their children off guard.

"Yes I can see that my daughter is happy with your son Pegasus, so I won't stop them from pursuing a relationship, but nothing too intimate they're still in school after all" he said giving a hint of warning in his voice, something that everyone caught.

"I would agree I'm too young to be a grandmother" Anko stated making Naruto, Alexis and Judai blush and the parent laugh at Anko's remark.

"Then you're ok with us seeing each other?" asked a surprised Judai.

"Yes of course, however…." James said then turned to Naruto.

"Hurt my daughter in anyway, I will personally introduce you to my sword collection" James said completely lacing his words with venom to make his point clear.

"Hai James-dono" Naruto said as he felt the killing intent on him evaporate as James smiled know that the boy knows not to mess with a former world champion fencer.

"Well now I do believe our other guests will be arriving shortly, so be at the gathering hall in 30 minutes to greet them"

 **Time Skip…**

Within the spam of an hour, the other guests arrive in the form of Seto Kaiba and his young brother Mokuba along with Yugi Moto his girlfriend Tea Gardner and his grandfather Solomon Moto. Then the Wheelers; Kawai Wheeler, her son Joey Wheeler with his girlfriend Mai Valentine and her daughter Serenity Wheeler along with them Tristan Tailor, Duke Devlin and the Ishtar family arrived to Pegasus castle via his private helicopter.

Both Judai and Alexis were star struck as they were in the presence of some of the most powerful duelists in the entire world with Yugi being ranked first, followed by Seto Kaiba, then Joey Wheeler and finally Marik Ishtar. Naruto had to stop Judai from running up to them as asking for their autographs, but knew that Alexis would ask for the same thing, but she composed herself since she didn't want to make a scene and embarrass herself in front of her father.

Naruto along with Judai and Alexis approached the group "hey everyone welcome to the party" he said greeting the group.

"My my Naruto you sure have grown since I last saw you" Solomon said as greet the young Pegasus heir.

Heh sure have jiji-san" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"I'll say… by the way who the nice ladies that're standing with you?" asked Yugi's grandfather.

"Oh allow me to introduce Alexis Rhodes and Judai Yūki my fellow classmate from Duel Academy and very special friends of mine" he said trying to hide his real relationship from his grandfather figure, but the old man can tell that he was hiding something.

"'Very Special Friends' huh…. Sounds to me that there is more to it than that…." He said making the group stiffen at the old man's remark.

"But it's your secret to share, so I won't say anything" he said as the three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways I'm going to introduce them to the rest if that's alright jiji-san" he said to Solomon.

"Of course, so please go have fun it is your party after all" Solomon said as he went to speak with Pegasus.

Naruto and his group arrived at Yugi's group "hey bro, how's it going" he said getting the groups attention.

Yugi turned to Naruto as he approach "Oh hey Naruto, I'm doing great" the king of games said as Naruto along with Judai and Alexis who flanked the young blonde.

"So I see you and Tea are here…. Anyone else?" he asked.

"Yup, Joey is here with his girlfriend Mai Valentine, also Serenity and Kawai Wheeler are here as well, also Seto and Mokuba are here as well and the Ishtar family tagged along" Yugi said surprising Naruto that not only his godfather and soon to be brother and mother in law are her, but the famous Ishtar family, who all participated in the Battle City semi-finals and the climatic final duel between Yugi and Marik for the fate of the world.

Yugi then took notice of the two girls. "Oh hello there" he said which he slightly regretted as Judai pushed Naruto out of the way with stars in her eyes ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh its really you!" Judai squealed making Yugi back away. Judai then pulls out a picture showing the Battle City Finalist "Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

Yugi laughed nervously, but was always happy to meet a fan, so he pulled out a marker and signed the picture, then he noticed another picture, only this one belonged to Alexis Rhodes who blushed since she too wanted hers sighed, but didn't express it like her harem sister, so Yugi ended up signing both pictures. Judai hugged Yugi, then ran over to Joey for his autograph with Alexis following after mainly to make sure Judai didn't cause too much trouble, getting her picture signed was a bonus.

Naruto picked himself up and looked at Joey who was cowering behind Mai to avoid an overzealous fan named Judai Yuki which made Naruto laugh "never a dull moment with her huh bro?" asked Yugi as he watched his friend finally cave and sign the photo much to Mai's request from the way Joey slumped in defeat.

"You can say that bro, Judai is fun to be with and with Alexis there, there's the stabilizing element keeper her from trouble… most of the time" he said not wanting Yugi to take this as the example of Alexis handling Judai.

"I can tell, how's life in the academy aside from having your girlfriends keeping you company?" asked the king of games.

"It's ok although, I feel that something big is going to happen and knowing my luck it'll happen soon" the blonde said knowing that with his good luck there was also a strong bad luck that followed him like the plague.

"Hey bro, no offense, but now it's your turn to deal with crazy stuff now" Yugi said as he patted Naruto's back as if passing the torch of having to deal with the crazy bullshit like dealing with Pegasus when he was evil, the fiasco with the Egyptian god cards and a Marik who turned to the Dark side, Darts and his biker goons who used the Seal of Oricalcos then the whole Bakura thing; basically Yugi now didn't have to deal with the whole fate of the world crap so now it's someone else's problem.

"Gee thanks bro" Naruto said as he gave Yugi a deadpan look.

"Anytime bro" Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Before the two can speak Marik Ishtar joined them after signing Judai and Alexis picture. "Hey Yugi, Naruto" he greeted the two boys.

"Oh hey Marik good to see you" Yugi said.

"Marik Ishtar…. How do you know my name?" Naruto asked wondering how Marik knew his name.

"I was here when you had the exhibition duel against the Paradox brothers and I must say that was the most one sided duel I've ever seen" Marik said.

Naruto grinned at the praise "thanks and I have to say you're a good duelist too even though it wasn't you who dueled in the battle city tournament" Naruto said causing Marik to flinch as he remembered when his dark side took over his body and ran amok until Yugi and the Pharaoh stopped him in the battle city final round.

"Say want to have a duel?" asked Marik eager to duel against the one who now possess all 3 god cards.

"Really you wanna duel me" Naruto asked shocked that the young Ishtar would challenge him to a duel.

"Sure, I saw how you defeated the Paradox brothers, so I want to see if that was pure skill or dumb luck" said Marik in a challenging tone.

"Oh it is on" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto and Marik stood on the duel platform that was used for the Duelist Kingdom Tournament finals with Naruto in the red corner and Marik in the blue. On the balcony facing the dueling arena, stood the guests of the party while Pegasus sat in his chair.

"This duel will be between Marik Ishtar and my son Naruto Pegasus, alright young duelist shuffle your decks and begin" Pegasus said as both duelist shuffled their respective decks, laid then on the deck square.

"DUEL!" they both said.

Naruto: 4000

Marik: 4000

"If you don't mind I'll start things off" Marik said as he readied to draw his card.

"Not at all" Naruto said.

"Then I draw….. I play one card in face down defense position and one card face down, which ends my turn" Marik said.

"Hmmm… planning something I see, very well I draw" Naruto said as he drew from his deck.

"First I activate the spell **The Melody of Awakening Dragon (Normal Spell; Discard 1 card; add 2 Dragon-type monsters with 3000 or more ATK and 2500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand)** by using this I can discard a card and add 2 dragon-type monsters with 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points" Naruto said as he discarded a card, then searched his deck for what he was looking for. Naruto then revealed what he was searching for and the expression on everyone's faces sane Pegasus, Naruto's Academy girlfriends and the Kaibas' was a look of shock. For you see he revealed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

"The Blue-Eyes but how?!" asked Marik shocked that his opponent was using Kaiba's ace monster.

"My father originally made a deck for that centered around getting the Blue-Eyes out quickly, but then he decided to give the monster support and I have to say the support has done wonders for it" he said as he continued his turn.

"Now then I reveal my Blue-Eyes in my hand to special summon my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" he said as he summoned his dragon.

 **Balcony**

Up in the balcony, Judai had a familiar but strange case of déjà vu because this is the same play Naruto used against her when he used…. His original deck he got back from his father. "Alexis you don't think?"

"Yes I know, but knowing Naruto and this deck… it's going to be full of surprises" answered Alexis getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi?

"When Naruto dueled Judai using this deck, he defeated her on the very first turn, that deck is quite possibly the most powerful deck I've ever seen. Maybe even stronger than your current deck Yugi-san" answered Alexis.

"Oh no… please don't me my future brother-in-law is taking after Kaiba" whined Joey.

"Oh and what's wrong with being like me and beside its better than being a third rate duelist like yourself" Kaiba jabbed.

"Why you!" yelled Joey as Mai, Tristian, and Tea fought to hold Joey back.

"From what I've seen when I went up against that deck, I felt like it was holding itself back as if it sensed Naruto's fear of hurting me, so it limited itself all for the sake of its master" said Judai. She turned her attention back to the duel completely missing the shocked look of Joey and Mai because they know just how OP the six samurai deck was so for his original deck to completely blow that deck out of the water warrant the shock.

 **Duel**

"That's quite the power play Naruto. Being able to summon such a powerful monster on the first turn is no small feat" Marik said with a mixture of awe and shock in his tone of voice almost fearing what else that deck was capable of.

"Thanks, but I've yet to end my turn, so next I normal summon **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Light Attribute, Lvl 4, Fairy/ Effect; When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, you can select 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand. ATK 1400/ DEF 1000)** " Naruto said as he summoned a new monster.

"Now I active Manju's ability and search for either a ritual monster or a ritual spell card" he said as he searched for what he was looking for.

"Now I activate the ritual spell card **Chaos Form (Ritual Spell Card; This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon)** and by banishing the Blue-Eyes in my hand I can call forth **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAXX Dragon (Dark Attribute, Lvl 8, Dragon/ Ritual/ Effect; You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent. ATK 4000/ DEF 0)"** Naruto said as a portal opened to revealing the futuristic dragon which then gave a mighty roar.

 **BALCONY**

No one said a word when this new monster appeared. The only thing going through their mind was how powerful this deck was? Hell even Kaiba was both excited and disturbed at the same time; Excited because his godson was becoming more like him with each passing week, but also disturbed because his godson was proving that he could use the Blue-Eyes arch-type better than he could.

"Now that's what I call a monster sure as hell beats anything you can summon Kai-OW" Joey said, but was stopped by Serenity.

"That's enough nii-san" Serenity said as she slapped him on the back of his head.

"Joey does make a point though… that is quite a monster" Tristan said.

"Yes and like the Blue-Eyes being the embodiment of power and strength that dragon is the pinnacle of strength" Solomon Moto said with everyone agreeing.

 **Arena**

Marik was in serious trouble; he only had one card on the field and his opponent had three and any combination of the monsters could end the duel.

"Now I'll end this duel Marik, but first I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative's ability and destroy your face down monster" he said as his weaker dragon charged its attack and fired on the face down monster revealing itself to be a man in a black tunic, before being vaporized.

"Thank you for you see the monster you destroyed was **Gravekeeper's Spy (Dark Attribute, Lvl 4, Spellcaster/ Effect; FLIP: Special Summon 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. ATK 1200/ DEF 2000)** and when its flipped summon I can special summon a gravekeeper monster so long as is attack powers are 1500 or less, so I special summon **Gravekeeper's Recruiter (Dark Attribute, Lvl 3, Spellcaster/ Effect; When this card you control is sent to your Graveyard: Add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. ATK 1200/ DEF 1500)** in defense mode" Marik said as he summon a new monster who looked like his older brother Odion.

Naruto, seeing the pattern deduced that Marik was using a Gravekeeper deck and if he allowed this duel to go on for long, the deck may in fact prove to be a threat if it was built to maximize its true power, but not wanting to see what Marik's deck capable of, he decided that he will end the duel here and now.

"I'm ending this duel Marik, Blue-Eyes Chaos Maxx Dragon attack his Recruiter end this duel" he ordered his monster.

"What do you mean? My monster is in defense mode, so I'll receive no damage" Marik said.

"That would be true, but should my dragon attack a monster in defense mode the difference between my monsters attack points and your monsters defense points is dealt to you as damage, but my monster does double the damage you would've received" he said shocking everyone sane Pegasus since he created the card.

"And 2500 plus 2500 equals 5000 life point you will lose, so this duels ends with my dragon, Go Chaos MAXX Dragon end this duel with Ultimate Burst Stream" he ordered his dragon. Chaos MAXX then shot lasers from its wing right before launching a powerful blast at Gravekeeper's Recruiter. Upon impact, the defending monster was obliterated and as was Marik's life points.

MARIK: 4000-5000=-1000

NARUTO: 4000 (FTK) WINNER

 **BALCONY**

"Well what did I say, I knew he would win" Seto said as he knew that his godson was going to win.

"Yep, though the fact he's taking after you is kind of troubling" stated Judai who was happy to see her boyfriend come out victorious.

"I can't agree with you more on that Judai-san, but that's why he has us to keep him in check" Serenity said getting a nod from both Judai and Alexis.

"That's right one Seto Kaiba is enough for this life time we don't need another" stated Alexis, but knew full well that Zane can easily be a second Seto in the making, just without the arrogance.

Before anyone could say anything, Pegasus decided to speak "well that sure was an exciting action packed duel, but I believe it's time for dinner" he said as everyone's stomach started growling.

Everyone even the monster spirits sweat dropped at this laughed embarrassedly.

"I guess your right tou-san" Naruto said to his adopted father.

Everyone left the dueling arena and arrived at the dining room where everyone had a great big Christmas dinner. There was laughter cheering and the occasional bickering between Joey and Seto which ended when Mai stepped in to stop Joey from embarrassing himself in front of his family and friends, but no one seemed to mind that much because that just was Joey is.

After dinner, Pegasus offered that everyone could spend the night at his castle, an offer that everyone agreed on especially Serenity who wanted to spend time with her fiancée and his other girlfriends. So, all 4 ended up in Naruto's room where they discuss the terms of them being with Naruto and if anymore where to appear that it must be a 2 to 3 vote of who'll join their group and Naruto must give a good reason for including the girl. The 4 then ended up sleeping in the same bed, but nothing above PG after all they're still young teenagers.

 **Omake: How Boss monsters deal with the unexpected.**

As everyone slept, the monster spirits came out to play. Though, more like introduce themselves as the new deck monsters haven't been properly to the Six Samurais. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, Dragon Spirit of White, Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Sage with Eyes of Blue, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, The White Stone of Legend & Ancients, Maxx "C", Blue-Eyes Chaos MAXX Dragon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon and Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon.

The boss monsters from each deck were sitting at the dining room table discussing on how to assist Naruto in future battles.

"Hmmmm….. Blue Eyes Chaos MAXX Dragon you're the new boss monster for Naruto to use in battle" Shien asked the blue-eyed dragon.

 _"Yes, and you must be Naruto-sama's boss monster for those warriors he received from his father after he left us to be developed"_ the large dragon said via telepath.

"Yes, and I have to admit you're by far the strongest monster I've seen since the Egyptian God cards… by the way where are they?" he asked as he would've assumed that since they were also boss monsters in the six samurai deck they would be here to discuss future battles.

 _"I believe they said something about taking a dip…. Whatever that means?"_ said Chaos MAXX not used to the modern speeches and terms.

"Wait… the only place big enough for those three is…" he stopped his train of thought as he looked outside the window which faces the lake and sees all three god monsters wading in the lake. This made Shien sweat drop at what Blue-Eyes meant.

"Well nothing we can do about that" said the Six Samurai Synchro monster.

 _"I guess we'll just leave it at that?"_ asked the dragon not wanting to piss off the monster that could quite literally nuke him into nonexistence.

"Yup, not going to bother with that" completely agreeing with the white dragon monster as they ignored the three god monsters wading in the lake outside the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Yugioh Zexal or Yugioh Arc V or Naruto. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

 **Harem: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Ishizu I/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit)**

 **Later Additions:** **Camilla, Ms. Fonda, Jasmine & Mindy**

"Normal conversation"

' _Inner thoughts'_

 **Monster name and description**

" **Monster speech"**

' _ **Monster inner thought'**_

The winter break is over and the second half of the year has begun in Duel Academy. Naruto along with his girlfriends and friends had returned to the island and boy what a first month it was for the group, it first started when someone was defeating Obelisk Blue students and taking their cards, at first he wanted to find this 'duel giant' and congratulate him on taking these Obelisk students of their high horse, but was called by Seto Kaiba himself to find the one responsible and have them stop their actions and have the cards returned. Of course, Naruto wanted to argue, but knew that his boss still wrote his pay checks, so he along with his friends and girlfriends decided to investigate this duel giant and when what they discovered that the duel giant was Brian and Bulregard **(AN: Hopefully I spelled that right)** two fellow Ra Yellow student who were picked on by Obelisk Blue students because of their stature with Brian being short for his age and Bulregard being a large student. Judai challenged them and won of course, all the stole cards were returned to their rightful owners and Brian and Bulregard became friends with Naruto's gangs.

Then came sandwich day where everyone reached into a cart full of sandwiches and whatever they pull is what they eat and one of those sandwiches was the very soothed after golden egg sandwich, but someone has been taking them and for someone to pick out a single sandwich out of a cart full of them must have had extremely good luck like Naruto who always pulled the ramen sandwich, so Naruto along with Judai, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and Rose had a stake out to find the culprit who turned to be an Obelisk Blue who went by the name of Damien, who from what Dorothy had said has never won a single duel due to his terrible draws, so he decided to live in the wild to train and became a Tarzan-like individual who learned to predict his draws, but even with that he still lost to Judai who challenged him and won.

Then the week came where Naruto had officially allowed his anger to leak out and had actually tried to kill someone, you see he got a message from Yugi saying that his deck was going on tour and duel academy was the first stop and he had sent him 10 VIP tickets to see the deck before anyone else, so he had invited himself, Judai, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Mindy, Jasmine, Zane which surprised everyone mostly Syrus, Bastion and finally Ms. Fontaine who just invited herself, but no one seemed to mind. Then he heard from Bastion of the infamous Copycat duelist a Ra yellow student who went by the name of Dimitri who lost to another duelist for the last ticket to see Yugi's deck. Naruto had nothing to worry about since his decks were one of a kind, so it was impossible for this copycat to mimic him. Then on the night before to the opening of the exhibit the deck was reported stolen by Dr. Crowler which angered Naruto because this was his god brother's deck and if someone had the gall to steal it there will be hell to pay… and it will be paid in blood.

It took Naruto and his group 30 minutes to fine the culprit which turned out to be Dimitri who stole the deck and began impersonating Naruto's god brother which set the blonde off in a very bad way. How bad you may ask…. It took Judai, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Zane and everyone that was there to hold him back from killing Dimitri who was cowering behind a large rock. Naruto calmed down enough to where he challenged the Ra student to a duel and let's just say Dimitri never copied anyone again and now avoids the blonde like the plague and is now going to therapy both physical and mental. Even his duel spirits avoided for the entire week he was pissed off, hell even his girlfriend's knew to keep their distance as not to anger their boyfriend even further.

Then he meet a new obelisk student named Blair Flannigan who Alexis introduced him to and the two hit it off very well, Blair was told of their situation and she accepted the terms of going out with him, only if she dueled one of them to prove that she was worthy of being with the blonde. Blair had dueled Judai and almost won, but with Judai being a seasoned duelist easily defeated her, but after the duel was done, Alexis and Judai agreed to allow her into the fold, but had to inform Serenity of their decision so that she wasn't out of the loop. So, after a quick call to the alpha female of the growing harem and a quick recommendation from said alpha about adding a certain Egyptian former tomb keeper by the name of Ishizu Ishtar. Before he could retort, she had already spoke with Ishizu during their time together at Pegasus Castle and again a few times over the phone and skype and informed her of the harem and gave her the option to join and had gladly accepted to join as long as she got her 'Naruto time' whenever she came to visit or vis versa.

A week after Blair's welcome to Duel Academy and her introduction into Naruto's growing harem. It was a typical day at school and a new shipment of supplies had arrived to the academy and Dorothy was in charge of the handling of the new supplies.

"Haha here goes… All right, let's go!" said Dorothy ready to supervise the shipment.

"Ah, just leave that over there…. Over there!" she ordered. While this was going on, something was going on in the water below. Dorothy believing she heard something looked over the side and saw nothing and merely shrugged it off.

"Hey, don't stop moving! Keep going! Keep going! Hurry it up!" she ordered. In the distance near the lighthouse, a human shaped shadow moved through the water undetected. When a wave crashed onto the rocks a human crawled onto the rock then he removed his snorkel mask revealing a man with brown eyes, light brown hair tied in a ponytail with a few stray hairs. The man has a long pointed chin with stubs.

"It was a cinch for me to sneak in. The Duel Academy… I, Gerard, will discover its secret!" he said as he looked at the academy while still in his diving suit.

 **Duel Academy; Council Room**

"Why is that?!" demanded Crowler.

"For our good-will duel with North Duel Academy, our top student Zane Trusdale… must be chosen as our representative, just as he was last year!" Crowler said pointing to Zane who was standing alongside Chancellor Shepard.

"That would make sense… if the other representative wasn't a First-Year student, that is" Shepard informed the council.

"A First-Year?!" Crowler yelled.

"To that end, it would be best if our representative was also a First-Year student, wouldn't it? What do you think Zane?" asked Shepard.

"I have no problem with that" Zane said not minding that a First-Year student was to be this year's representative for the school duel.

"Well then, the question now is who should be our new representative…" Shepard said, but was cut off by Zane.

"Naruto Pegasus" Zane suggested getting everyone's attention.

' _Naruto Pegasus?!'_ thought Crowler

"It looks like this would be a tough choice…Right, Pharaoh?" Banner asked his cat.

"Naruto Pegasus? The sole heir to Maximillian's Industrial Illusions… Does he mean it?" asked Ms. Fontaine.

"I believe he'll give us an interesting duel especially since he hold the three most powerful cards in all of duel monster" Zane said reminding everyone in the room that Naruto is in possession of the Egyptian God Cards.

"Mh-hmm. I have no doubt about his skills as a duelist, his win-loss ratio speaks for itself" said Shepard as he agreed with Zane's choice as the representative.

" _This cannot be… To think that brat will become our representative… There must be someone who can oppose him… Let see… Let's see… Let's see… Let's see… Let's see…'_ seethed Crowler not wanting the boy who humiliated him to represent him. It was no secret that Crowler despised Naruto, but after the conversation he had with Chancellor Shepard, he could no longer be open about his hatred for the heir of Pegasus especially now that Seto Kaiba had his sights on the Academy as a whole to insure that nothing goes wrong. As he thought of someone who'd be a better representative, a thought came to him.

"Ah! In that case, I nominate Bastion Misawa!" announced Crowler.

"Hmm? From the same dorm as Zane's pick?" asked Shepard.

"How about we have the two of them duel, with the winner becoming our representative?" asked Crowler as he jumped over the table and walked over to Shepard.

Shepard narrowed his eyes at Crowler, but the professor's idea did make sense, so he turned to Zane "What do think Zane?" he asked.

 **Elsewhere…**

As the meeting was going on, Gerard had snuck into the academy and was now in the locker room looking for a disguise, so that he might blend in better. So he opened a random locker and pulled out a Slifer Red blazer.

"Great, this is it" he whispered.

 **In Class**

"Huh? Me?" Naruto asked with a confused look about him. The same could be said for Judai and Blair who had no idea what was going on, but Alexis smiled in knowing that Naruto was selected to be this year's representative to the school duel if he won against Bastion.

"That's correct Naruto-san. You'll be dueling Bastion, and whoever wins can enter the duel against the North Duel Academy" Banner said as class started. This made Naruto turn to see his opponent and sent Bastion a smirk that promised a match to remember and Bastion did the same.

"I hope you'll give us a good duel" Banner said to his students.

When class was over, his friends approached him "It's awesome that you can be the academy's representative" said Syrus completely excited that his friend could be dueling for the school.

"I knew my Naru-kun was mean for great things" Judai said as she hugged his left arm. Blair and Alexis agreed, but as they didn't want to be shown up by their harem sister, Alexis latched on to his right arm and Blair was comfortable sitting on his lap. Naruto was trying very hard not to get a major boner from this, but noticed that his opponent had made his way to Naruto's group.

Naruto turned to Bastion "our chance to battle it out has come pretty soon, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been doing research since then. I must say that out of everyone on duel academy you're a difficult opponent to duel if unprepared" Bastion said.

"Oh, so have you formulated the perfect strategy to defeat my Six Samurai deck or the new deck my father sent me to beta test?" asked the blonde. This made Bastion a bit nervous because both decks from what he's seen are powerful in their own right. One swarms the field leaving the opponent with nothing to do, but hope he/she drew something that could help, and what's worse is that Naruto's Six Samurai deck housed the three god cards which by themselves were powerful, but if he ever managed to summon all three… let's just say he rather forfeit then face the onslaught of those monsters. Then there was the new deck, which from what he saw focuses on synchro plays, but the new deck felt like it had more than just what he saw during Naruto's duel with Judai the deck had the potential to be literally the most dangerous deck in Duel Academy.

"N-No, but I'll have something done in time for our duel. You can count on it" Bastion said as he left to get started on formulating the winning strategy for either deck, and hoped that strategy he creates is for the right deck, because if employed the strategy and it was for the wrong deck, then he would be in serious trouble.

"I'm looking forward to it Bastion-san" Naruto said as he managed to remove his arms for Judai's and Alexis's grasp, but not before copping a feel then he picked up Blair by her waist and picked up only to gently put her on his desk, which allowed him to walk up to Bastion. Naruto then extended his hand which Bastion did the same and they shook.

"May the best man win" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Same here" Bastion responded.

The two released their grip on their handshake and Bastion left the classroom eager to make the deck capable enough to tackle Naruto's own deck which ever he may end up choosing. Naruto was then joined by his friends and girlfriends.

"Whatever he comes up with… it'll push your deck to the absolute limit" Syrus said.

"Well whatever the case, I think this'll turn out to be an awesome duel" said Chumley getting a nod from the girls.

"Yeah and knowing my koyfu… he'll expect a victory. Well I better hurry up and work on my decks and see which one wants to see some action" Naruto said as he knew Kaiba would what the strongest duelist to represent his school in any occasion. Naruto left the room with his group following suit.

 **Gerard**

Gerard was walking down one of the many corridors of the academy looking for whatever he was here for. Along the way, he saw a pair of Obelisk students and approached them, which was a bad idea especially if you're wearing red.

"Listen, I've got something I want to ask you…" he asked, but was interrupted by the Obelisk students.

"Huh? I hear the voice of a Slifer Red!" said one of the students, who pushed him aside allowing both he and his friend to walk past Gerard.

"W-What's the deal?" the confused journalist asked.

Naruto and his group were currently heading to the Ra dorm, but saw Gerard talking to a Ra Yellow student.

"Listen, I've got…"

"Shut it! I'm busy!" the Ra student said as he pushed Gerard out of the way, before walking off. This action made Naruto growl because he'd hoped that some of the Ra yellow student would be more humble than the Obelisk students, but that was wishful thinking on his part.

"H-Hey! Why? Why is everyone turning their back on me?" the distraught journalist asked.

"That guy looks a bit too old to be a student…" Syrus said, but Naruto broke away from the group with Judai following suit.

"Huh? Naruto-aniki, Judai-aneki?" asked the young bluenette.

"Hey you…" Naruto said getting the older brunettes attention. Gerard turned to the couple and laughed nervously at the two. Naruto glared at him, but Judai stared at the man, but then smiled.

"I get it! You've been held back a few years, huh, old man?" asked Judai. This made everyone including Gerard to sweat drop as to wonder how Judai came up with that conclusion.

"O-Old man?!" Gerard asked.

"It's cool! It's cool! I get it! Keep trying hard, and you'll eventually get promoted. Don't give up!" Judai said as she patted Gerard on the shoulder then shook his hand. Naruto still kept his gaze on the man, not trusting him, but the man looked awfully familiar. Alexis and Blair then joined the couple which got Gerard's attention. The man backed away a bit.

"Syrus, be sure to get him back to the Slifer dorm. We'll be there to help Naruto-kun strategize for his duel against Bastion" Judai said as she then grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him back to their shared dorm room.

"H-Hey wait! Hold on!" said Gerard as the man and three women left leaving Gerard with the two Slifer students.

 **Evening Slifer Dorm**

Naruto along with Judai and Blair had arrived to the Slifer dorm; Alexis couldn't go for personal reasons. Naruto was sitting on the floor with two deck boxes in front of him wondering which to use in the upcoming duel against Bastion for the title of school representative. From everyone sane Judai's perspective Naruto was just staring at his decks, but Judai could see that Naruto was talking to the duel spirits that inhabit the deck; mainly the boss monsters.

" _ **Master, it's no trouble if you decide to use the Six Samurai's; we aren't ready to show ourselves to the world. Beside, you've yet to summon Obelisk-sama in front of the whole school"**_ said Shooting Star Dragon making a valid point that out of three Egyptian god cards he possessed, he had summon Slifer and Ra during a school duel, while he summoned Obelisk in his duel against Titan who had kidnapped Alexis.

" _I know, but I don't what you guys to feel that I'm abandoning you"_ Naruto thought.

" _ **But you're not abandoning us master, more like keeping us a secret, until the time is right for the synchro dragons to rise"**_ the white dragon said getting a nod from the other boss monsters.

" _ **And beside…. You still haven't earned**_ **his** _ **trust yet"**_ the dragon synchro monster said, now getting the other's attention.

" _ **His?"**_ asked Ra.

" _ **You see I'm only a representative for the true boss monster of the deck and he refuses to show himself to someone who has yet to show him the Soul of the Duelist, and Master Naruto has yet to fully unleash his full potential"**_ Shooting Star said, now with everyone's attention on him.

" _ **Soul of the Duelist, I've only ever seen that in the Pharaoh and in his reincarnation"**_ said Slifer.

" _ **The same could be said about Seto Kaiba and his ancestor"**_ added Obelisk.

Clearing his throat, Shi En got the other boss monster attention, _**"As interesting as this all sounds, I believe we're getting off track"**_ he said.

" _ **Right, anyways Master use the Six Samurai's and when we feel that the time is right, we'll call you to use us"**_ Shooting Star said before he faded back into the deck.

"Alright then… so it's decided" Naruto said as he grabbed one of the deck boxes and clipped it to his belt and picked up the remaining deck.

I'm going with the Six Samurais, no doubt Bastion is planning something to overcome the deck, but we'll beat him" Naruto said.

"That's good Naruto-kun, always go with the winning team" said an excited Judai.

"So, I get to see the Legendary Six Samurai Deck in action, can't wait" said an equally excited Blair. All the while this was going on, Gerard stared at the group, wondering why was everyone so excited.

"Old man-san, Naruto is going to use the Six Samurai's in the duel tomorrow, aren't you excited?" asked a hyped Judai.

Gerard shrugged "I don't even know what those are?"

"They're an archetype of fierce warrior-type monsters with powerful and mysterious abilities, some of which can turn the tide of any duel, but the deck itself is the only one of its kind" Blair said getting the man's attention.

"Only one of it kind?" he asked.

"Yep, his father created the deck souly for him" added Syrus.

"Wow kid your dad must know the right people for that to happen" said Gerard.

"Yeah, and he even sent me a deck to test run for the new game mechanic he wishes to add to the dueling world" Naruto said as he got to work on his deck.

"But, I am wonder what kind of deck Bastion will use?" asked Syrus.

"It's him we're talking about. I'm sure he's probably kept researching Naruto's deck despite what little information there is on the deck itself" said Chumley.

"Naru-kun will win" Judai said with confidence.

"Judai-chan, I understand that Naru-kun hasn't lost a duel yet, but this Bastion guy sounds like he'll be tough competition" said Blair concerned, but was reassured by Judai who put a hand on her shoulders.

"Believe me when I say, Naru-kun will win" Judai said. As this was going on, no one noticed that Gerard had snuck out of the room.

 **Abandoned Dorm (Night)**

Alexis was standing in front of the dorm with a single rose in her hand. She then laid the rose near the 'Do Not Enter' sign.

"Be a peace, Nii-san wherever you are. Take care" she said. Then she heard rustling coming from the bushes not too far from her location. She turns and sees Gerard coming up behind her.

"Why hello there" he said as he casually walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey you're that guy from earlier" she said.

"Yeah, look I've heard some students have gone missing here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about any of them, would ya?" Gerard asked putting Alexis on edge.

"What's it to you, ponytail?" she asked wanting to change the subject since said subject hit close to home i.e. her missing brother.

"Ya know, I'm just curious is all" he said.

"Yeah, well, you can stay curious. Those missing students aren't for your amusement, so you should mind your own business and besides Seto Kaiba sent someone to investigate that already, so you being here is not needed" she said as she left. She didn't see Gerard flinch at the name Seto Kaiba.

' _Damn that guy… he doesn't even have to be here to piss me off'_ thought Gerard as he seethed at the mere mention of Seto's name.

Gerard then pulled out a camera "Hmm… whoever he sent won't stop me from getting the scoop of the century" he said as he took pictures of the abandoned dorm.

 **Ra Yellow Dorm; Bastions Room**

Bastion was sitting at his desk doing research on how to beat Naruto's deck in tomorrow's match "countless equations, a myriad of theorems, yet still I haven't quite solved the problem that is Naruto's deck" he said looking through the records of Naruto's various matches.

"Ah, Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En, quite the specimen in deed. With his special ability he can negate the activation of any spell or trap card during either players turn, and the fact he needs Kagemusha a tuner monster and any level 3 monster to be synchro summoned a new summoning mechanic with no way to stop as of now" he said looking over said monsters stats.

Then Bastion pulled up the stats of the 3 Egyptian god cards. He shivered at the thought of having to face off against them "if I somehow manage to destroy his samurai those god cards of his are something to fear " **Slifer the Sky Dragon** 's attack and defense is determined by the number of cards in the hand, so to defeat this monster I need to keep Naruto's hand small, but even with that draw back its second mouth ability proves to be very dangerous for any monster with less than 2000 attack points, then there is **Obelisk the Tormentor** with the ability to have infinite attack by tributing two monsters, so far he's the only one I can manage so long as I have a monster in defense mode, no matter how strong a monster is, a monster in defense mode if destroyed won't do damage unless the attacking monster can deal piercing damage, and finally the strongest of the three **The Winged Dragon of Ra** when summoned by tributing 3 monsters, the ATK and DEF of "Ra" become the combined ATK and DEF of the tributed monsters. "Ra" also has several additional powers; can pay a number of Life Points to increase the ATK and DEF of "Ra" by the same amount and by Tributing monsters the player controls to further increase its ATK and DEF points, the other effect of "Ra" is to turn into a Phoenix by paying 1000 Life Points. This "Phoenix" mode gave "Ra" immunity to destruction and the ability to instantly destroy everything on the opponent's side of the field. "Phoenix Mode" only lasts until the end of the turn it is activated in and the fact that he knows the chant to summon this beast is even more nerve raking. So all and all, that primary deck of his is dangerous…. Very dangerous" he said in a worried tone.

"I could assemble a deck that can slow down his ability to summon any of his boss monsters, but his deck is too fast for me to get anything out on the field and his strategies are unorthodox and unpredictable at best, so trying to build a deck around that would be a miracle and a miracle is something that can't happen overnight, sigh…. If my opponent were Judai then stopping her fusion summonings would've been the solution, but synchro summoning requires no spell cards, but maybe I can stop the monsters from coming together, but then that leaves the god cards which are immune to all card effects, so either way I'm screwed" Bastion said as he began constructing his deck for tomorrow hoping that it will be just want he needs for his match.

 **Next Day; Duel Academy Arena**

"It's time, duelists, to find out…who will represent our most illustrious academy in the annual school duel!" announced Crowler. This made everyone cheer because now everyone had the chance to see which of the two strongest first year Ra yellow students would be had what it takes to be the schools representative for the annual school duel.

"Introducing first from the Ra dorm Bastion Misawa!" announced Crowler which got cheers.

"And his opponent from the same dorm is none other than Naruto Pegasus!" he said which got an even louder cheer especially from the group of girls that were always with him. Hell even Judai and Blair were wearing T-shirts that said 'Go Naruto Go' and if that wasn't surprising Alexis was wearing an orange bandana on her forehead with a Pegasus in the center; yup definitely a surprise to everyone sane her harem sisters, Syrus, Chumley and Zane.

 **Arena Floor**

"Here we go Bastion, two of Ra Yellows top duelists going against each other…. Talk about clash of the titans" Naruto said eager to get the duel started.

"I appreciate the sentiment Naruto-san…. Out of all the duelists on duel academy you were the one I wanted to duel. However, with the deck I've prepared, I should be more than a match even for you" Bastion said fully confident of his deck to go up against Naruto's ace.

 **Stands**

"GO NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Judai and Blair. This caused everyone to either sweat drop or scoot away from them because both Judai and Blair have earned a nasty reputation of attacking anyone who dared insult their boyfriend with Alexis stopping them so they wouldn't get expelled and face assault charges.

"GO NARUTO-ANIKI WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" yelled Syrus with Chumley and the girls agree with the bluenette. Doctor Banner and Chancellor Shepard was sitting a few rows away from Naruto's friends as he pet Pharaoh.

Zane approached the group and sat down next to his friend Alexis "It'll be instincts versus intelligence here" he said getting everyone's attention.

"I guess, but knowing Naruto-kun, he'll be as unpredictable as ever which will catch Bastion by surprise and ruin anything he has planned" said Alexis while her gaze was focused on her boyfriend.

"Huh? Alexis?" he said turning to his friend and was a bit surprised to see her wearing a 'Go Naruto Go!' t-shirt. Now Zane Trusdale was a lot of things serious, calm, cool and collective just to name a few. But being someone who would laugh at seeing the ridiculous shirt on the three girl almost made he break his serious façade. So, on the outside he was a bit shocked, but on the inside he was laughing like the Joker on weed and having a good high.

 **Outside the Arena**

With everyone distracted by the duel, Gerard made a run for his destination "Alright, while everyone distracted with this duel, I'll be able to get more dirt on those missing kids" he said to himself as he snuck into the library and accessed one of the school computers to learn more on the abandoned dorm and the missing students.

However, what he doesn't know is that those files are closely monitored by Naruto's own PC for any suspicious activity, so whoever access those files, not only will the location of the access be pinged, but a picture will be taken of the one who accessed said files and will be sent directly to Seto Kaiba himself. Also, if one were to use a flash drive to copy said files, then not only will they download a virus, but also a tracking program. So, in a nutshell, Gerard and whoever wanted those files were most likely going to get in serious trouble with both Seto Kaiba and the local law enforcement. (AN: I never liked this guy, so adios loser)

 **Arena**

"Now, without any further ado… Let the duel begin!" announced Dr. Crowler.

"Hmm… we'll see about that Bastion and as my girlfriend said it's time to get my game on!" he said as he activated his duel disc.

"LET'S DUEL!" They yelled in unison with Bastion following Naruto's example and activating his duel disc.

NARUTO: 4000

BASTION: 4000

"Alright first, I summon **Carboneddon (Earth Attribute; Lvl 3; Dinosaur/ Effect; If this card battles a FIRE monster, during damage calculation: This card gains 1000 ATK, during damage calculation only. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon, from your hand or Deck, 1 Level 7 or lower Dragon-Type Normal Monster in face-up Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Carboneddon" once per turn. ATK 800/ DEF 600)** in defense mode and with that I end my turn" Bastion said.

"Hmmm… impressive, but hardly a threat; No offense to you Bastion, but did you really think I would attack that monster with a Fire Attribute monster, when most of my monsters are Earth attribute" Naruto said making Bastion realize his first mistake, the only first monster in Naruto's deck was Mizuho and he rarely ever summoned her on the first turn, but he can still salvage this… he hoped.

"I'll start off by activating the field spell **Temple of the Six (Spell Card; Field; Each time a "Six Samurai" monster(s) Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Bushido Counter on this card. Monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Bushido Counter on this card.)"** he said as a temple appeared.

"Now I active two spell cards that I'm sure you're familiar with; **Gateway of the Six** and **Six Samurai United** from that I summon **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** to the field in attack mode" Naruto said as he summoned his tuner monster.

"Your monster is good, but it still doesn't pose a threat…." Bastion started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Who said I was done, now I play **Asceticism of the Six Samurai** now with this card I can search for a monster who attack points are the same as the monster I have currently on the field, but its name must be different, so give a warm welcome to **Elder of the Six Samurai (Earth Attribute; Lvl 3; Warrior/ Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. ATK 400/ DEF 0)"** he said as he summoned an aged Oldman in a cart with legs and armed with crossbows.

"Now since I have summoned two monsters with Six Samurai in their names, I send Six Samurai United to the graveyard, to draw two new cards" Naruto said as he sent the spell card to the grave and drew two.

"Hey Bastion you know what comes next?" he asked his fellow Ra student, who was gulping at the mere thought that he would be facing Naruto's signature monster.

"I tune my level 2 Kagemusha with my level 3 Elder and synchro summon!" he said as the two monsters jumps in the air. Kagemusha turn to two green rings and surrounded Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" a blast of light appear before him.

"Appear before me **Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)!** " Naruto roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana. Upon seeing this monster, must like the promotional duel, got everyone cheering to see such an iconic monster and much the Yugi's Dark Magician and Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, The Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En was Naruto's ace monster.

"Now I activate Gateway of the Six's effect and by removing 4 of its Bushido counters I can add any Six Samurai monster from either my hand or deck" Naruto informed as reached for his deck as searched out the monster he needed.

"Now I special summon **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (2100/800)** in attack mode and since I summoned Six Samurai monster to the field, my Gateway gains two bushido counters bringing it up to 4, so you know what that means…" Naruto said as he got his deck and searched for whatever monster he needed.

"Now I special summon **Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan (1800/500) now (2100/800)** in attack mode and since there are 2 six samurai monsters with different names on the field, his attack and defense points got up by 300" Naruto said as his newly summoned warriors power went up. Now Bastion was screwed like up shits creek without a paddle and his canoe was on fire and he was about to sail right off a waterfall screwed. Then he heard Naruto again and it shocked him.

"Then I set one card face down and end my turn" he said shocking everyone.

"W-What?" asked Bastion.

"I want to give you a fair chance, so as Joey once said 'come at me bro'" said Naruto with a smirk, even though Bastion was cornered, he wanted to give his opponent a fair shot in getting out of this death trap.

 **Stands**

"Wait why would Naruto give Bastion the chance to counter attack when he can FTK him right now?" asked Blair who knew that Naruto was capable of ending a duel before things got out of hand.

"It's because Naruto respects Bastion as a duelist and wants to see if Bastion is capable of handling a dire situation such as is that or he wants to see if Bastion can think his way out the way I would, and that is by trusting your deck" Judai said knowing that had if it had been her Naruto was dueling chances are that she would've given Naruto a fair challenge.

"Naruto is playing a dangerous game with that mind set" Zane added.

"I know, but Naruto has always been the most unpredictable duelist, so whatever Bastion throws at him, he'll counter it" Alexis said getting nods from her harem sisters and her Slifer friends.

 **Arena**

Bastion was shocked that Naruto didn't FTK him, but as they say don't look a gifted horse in the mouth, so with that he decided to buff up his defenses "I summon **Oxygeddon (Attribute Wind; Lvl 4; Dinosaur/ Effect; When this card is destroyed by battle with a Pyro-Type monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to both players. ATK 1800/ DEF 800)** in defense mode and I lay one card face down and end my turn" he said a bit disappointed in know that this was all he could do.

Naruto sighed sadly at his fellow Ra, Bastion was pushed so far back into a corner, that he couldn't do anything, but buff up his defenses hoping to last till next turn, but Naruto knew that if given the chance Bastion will counter, if he had prepared for his main deck "Bastion, you're a good duelist, and I respect you, but that won't save you, because as cheesy as it sounds I call FINAL TURN!" Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"W-What?!"

"My turn draw!" Naruto said as he drew a card that started to glow an ominous blue.

"I activate my face down **Double-Edged Sword Technique (Trap; Target 2 "Six Samurai" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets in face-up Attack Position. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy them, and if you do, take damage equal to those destroyed monsters' ATK.)** with this I can target two six samurai monsters in my graveyard and special summon them to my side of the field this turn, however, at the end of my turn, they're destroyed and I take damage equal to the combined attack points of both monsters, so come back **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** and **Elder of the Six Samurai"** he said as the two monster mentioned erupted from his graveyard.

 **Stand**

"Quite the power play" said Syrus amazed.

"Power play indeed, but a risky one at that" added Zane.

"True, but knowing Naruto-kun, he'll use them and with that, the side effect will be negated" said Judai as she knew that her boyfriend/lover won't let the opportunity to use his monster slip.

"Yes, but the question is what does he plan to use them for, because he can synchro summon again, but I haven't seen him use any other synchro monster with his six samurai's besides Shi En" Alexis said.

"Maybe, he'll sacrifice to summon a powerful monster" Blair answered the unanswered question. This made everyone realize something. Naruto had 5 monsters on the field, 2 of which if attacking directly can end the duel, so that left three unused…. Then that was when they came to a startling conclusion; Naruto was going to summon an Egyptian God Card!

"D-Don't me…."

 **Arena**

"Bastion…. During the promotional duel I summon **Slifer the Sky Dragon,** during the exhibition match between myself and Judai vs. the Paradox Brothers I unleashed **The Winged Dragon of Ra,** now you will bear witness to the third Egyptian God Card!" Naruto said as he held the card in the air similar to how Yugi did during his duel against Bakura during the Battle City tournament.

Now Bastion was afraid, because he'd hoped to avoid this, but now he'll feel the wrath of the second strongest god monster of the three.

"I sacrifice **Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan, Kagemusha of the Six Samurai** , and **Elder of the Six Samurai** to summon the all mighty **Obelisk the Tormentor!"** Naruto said as all three monsters were pulled into the card, then Naruto slapped the card onto his duel disc and the card came into view. Then the great beast emerged from the ground with his arms folded and looked down at Bastion who was as of this point trembling with fear.

Upon the creatures summoning, most of the Obelisk Blue cheered to see their mascot appear, although the monster glanced at them and gave a low growl, but Naruto knew what the great beast was saying _**"These pest cheer for me, but ridicule my sisters… how dare they".**_

" _Don't worry my friend, after this you won't be seeing them for a while"_ thought Naruto to his monster.

Obelisk then looked at his summoner _**"Very well, but make this quick…. Those stares make me want to obliterate them and I'm pretty sure my sisters share the same curtesy"**_ said Obelisk not wanting to be here any longer than he has to.

"Fine then…" Naruto muttered to himself, before setting his sights on his opponent.

"Forgive me Bastion, but I'm ending this, Shi En, Grandmaster attack his monsters clear a path for the final blow" Naruto said as both his warrior monster rushed at the two defense position monster, thus destroying them. Bastion shielded himself from the impact, but he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Obelisk attack his life points directly with Fist of Fury" Naruto ordered. Obelisks right fist then glowed a bright blue, right before he cocked his fist back, then he threw his punch at Bastion, who upon impact was sent flying of the arena and onto the floor.

NARUTO=4000

BASTION= 4000-4000=0

WINNER: NARUTO

When the monster holograms faded, Naruto then rushed over to his fallen student. Bastion was laying on the floor with a smirk on his face which confused him.

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS INVIGORATING!" shouted Bastion before getting up and composing himself.

"Sorry about that, but the adrenaline rush I got from that is still in full swing, but still, that was a great duel and with this you're now the representative for the school duel, so I look forward to the match" he said as he held out his hand, which Naruto took.

"Sure thing Bastion, also I can't wait for a rematch" he said as he let got of Bastions hand.

"As do I, next I'll have the formula to stop you deck and when I do, be prepared to lose" Bastion said with confidence.

"I look forward to it pal" Naruto said, but was then tackled to the ground by Judai and Blair who were excited to see their man now as the duel academy rep., but even if he didn't win they'll still love him all the same.

"Congrats on the duel, I knew I picked the right choice" said Zane making everyone look at him.

"Wait you picked me…why though?" asked Naruto.

"It was only fair, since your opponent was going to be a first year student" Zane said.

"Oh that would make sense" Alexis said.

Before anything else could be said, they heard yelling and commotion and when they peered to the entrance of the arena, they saw a handcuffed Gerard being hauled away by the dorm security, before those of Slifer Red could retort, the head of security approached the Chancellor and informed him that the individual in custody was stealing information pertaining the abandoned dorm and were alerted by a web-video of Gerard caught hacking the campus mainframe. The Chancellor, who was furious that the man was trying to tarnish the schools reputation, but also cause unrest to the families affected by the events that took place in that dorm.

As the unfolded, Naruto then pulled out a mini laptop and noticed that his little present that he hid within those files had worked, damn Kaiba maybe a stuck up prick at times, but learning those computer skills that can rival Setos' was a good time well spent. Naruto then explained why Gerard was handcuffed and boy did that piss off Alexis since her brother was one of those missing kids and Zane because Atticus was his best friend, so seeing that low life being hauled away to who knows where was satisfying to say the least.

 **I LIVE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT…. BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT WHEN LIFE SWEEPS YOU DOWN ITS MANY ROADS YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN AND WHERE YOU'LL END UP. ALSO INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED…. I HATE GERARD IN THIS ANIME. I DON'T F**KING CARE ABOUT HIS SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART IN PART 2 OF DUEL OFF AND CONTRIBUTES NOTHING TO THE WHOLE MISSING KIDS THING, SO THERE YOU HAVE IT.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D's, Yugioh Zexal or Yugioh Arc V or Naruto. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.**

 **Harem: Naruto/Serenity Wheeler/ Alexis/ Ishizu I/ Older Obelisk Blair Flannigan/Fem. Judai Yuki/ Mizuho (Duel Spirit)**

 **Later Additions:** **Camilla, Kisara (Maiden with Eyes of Blue) Ms. Fonda, Jasmine & Mindy**

"Normal conversation"

' _Inner thoughts'_

 **Monster name and description**

" **Monster speech"**

' _ **Monster inner thought'**_

 **THE SCHOOL DUEL**

A week has passed since Naruto's duel with Bastion for the title of Duel Academy Representative for the upcoming school duel. The week was relatively quiet except for Naruto's friends and girlfriends butting into his prep time with them wanting him to use their cards, but Naruto said that his those cards don't work in his decks because they would interfere with the synergy of the overall formula and how the decks worked. So, he decided to go to the roof of the academy to work in peace, but not even the roof was a safe place to work on his strategies because he had a run in with Crowler in some weird gay astronaut outfit and some weird looking kid that appeared to be a heavy stoner. The boy named Belowski is a laid-back, carefree, peace-loving boy who isn't afraid to take a nap at the most precarious of times and upon dueling him, Naruto learned that the Obelisk Blue kid had the ability to communicate with Duel Monsters; a power similar to his own. Belowski then challenged Naruto to a duel, but Naruto decided to turn down the challenge. When asked why Naruto simply answered by using his psychic abilities to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon and scared the two Obelisk Blue into accepting his answer, which of course they did; after they pissed their pants.

During the week, Naruto had received a new duel disc from his godfather. The duel disc was sleek and slim with a black body with blue lines along it and a seemingly blue gem of sorts in the center of it. The new Duel Disk was developed by Kaiba Corporation and creates Solid Vision holograms from the user's imagination through a neural link. They appear similar in design to the Capsule Shooter and appear as a hybrid of a KC Mass Production Disk and a D-Pad: the overall design mimics that of the KC Mass Production Disk, the blade folds up on top of the body when not in use, similar to the blade of a D-Pad, it can produce a virtual blade similar to that of the D-Pad. In addition, the Duel Disk operates with a headset similar to a Duel Gazer, though rather than possessing a glass lens; the device has been shown to project a series of holographic circles over the eye. It can use either a deck of virtual cards or a deck of physical cards. In Naruto's case he preferred his own physical decks than a virtual deck, so Kaiba created several deck boxes with print scanners so that only Naruto could have access to his cards. The only down side however, it CLEARLY lacks a Graveyard slot, so Naruto opted to use his deck box as the graveyard.

When his friends got wind of the new duel disc, they wanted to give the disc a test run, but Naruto had told them that Kaiba ordered him not to use the duel disc until the day of the school duel.

 **Duel Academy (Ra Dueling Arena)**

As Naruto meditated with his cards, the spirits of each of his monsters appeared around him. The blonde smiled and looked at his monsters "I know we'll win the school duel, as Yugi said 'trust in your cards and together we can achieve so much' so let's do this together" he said causing all the monsters to cheer as if agreeing with their master/ partner.

"Naruto-kun! /Naru-kun! / Naru-koi!" some very familiar voices called out to him.

Naruto then turned to see Judai, Alexis and Blair running to his direction.

"Naruto-kun you were over _here_? Everyone's all together already!" Judai said excited for the school duel.

"What do you mean, "All together?" Naruto asked.

"The reception! Reception! The reception for the representative from the North Campus!" yelled Blair.

"Aw, no! I forgot!" Naruto said in a panic, causing the monster spirits to chuckle at their partners blunder. Naruto then gathered up his cards carefully not to mix them up, and stored them into their respected deck boxes then joined up with his girlfriends.

"Alright then let's go" he said running pasted them.

"Uh…but…" was all Alexis could say, before Judai followed after him while laughing. Blair followed afterwards leaving poor Alexis behind.

"Sigh… those three will be the death of me, but that's why I love them" she said to herself as she left to follow them.

 **At the Dock**

A submarine was docked at the pier and waiting for the North Campus arrivals was Chancellor Shepard and the faculty body and most of the student body. A ramp from the submarine emerged and connected to the pier. The first to exit the submarine was the chancellor of the North campus Foster Ichnose (AN: a combination of his English name and Japanese name).

"Ah, you've finally arrived, Chancellor Foster" Shepard said as he shook Fosters hand greeting him to Duel Academy.

"Thank you for taking care of our bad pupils for a while" Foster said.

"No, I should thank you" Shepard replied.

"By the way…" Foster said getting Shepard's attention.

"… is _She_ doing well?" Foster asked.

"Of course. _She_ is a person without whom this interschool match could not be held, after all" Shepard said.

Naruto finally arriving made himself known "Shepard-dono, that's enough greeting. I would like to see who my opponent would be" said Naruto as Judai and Blair finally caught up with Alexis bring up the rear.

"Listen, Naruto- _kun,_ you're being rude…" Shepard said, but was cut off by Foster.

"So, this must be the famous son of Maximillian J. Pegasus, Naruto C. Pegasus. I've heard a lot about you boy especially about that new deck your father gave you… the one with the new dueling mechanic… Synchro-Summoning was it" Foster asked.

"Yeah, but after my time here in duel academy, I'll let my father know that synchro summoning was a huge success and soon it'll revolutionize dueling for good" he said knowing how well the world would take to the new dueling mechanic.

"Anyways… who's my opponent for the school duel?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun…" Alexis scolded.

"Gomei… I just want to hurry and see who I'm facing" Naruto said which surprised everyone sane Shepard as he was made fully aware of Naruto's relationship with the three academy girls as well as several others via Maximillian Pegasus. It was nice to see that Alexis took on the role of harem sister rather well even going as far as to scold not only her harem sisters, but their boyfriend when he or they did something wrong.

"Is that right?" Foster asked.

"The person you'll be facing…" Foster said, but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"It's me" this caused everyone to look in the direction of the submarine was none other than Chazz Princeton, but gone was his usual Obelisk Blue uniform now his outfit consists of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a purple shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes.

"Whoa! Chazz? It is Chazz!" a surprised Judai said.

"It's _The_ Chazz!" he said in his usual arrogant tone.

"Then, could it be that my duel opponent is… Chazz" Naruto said.

"It's _The_ Chazz!" he corrected the blonde as the other North Campus students glared at the blonde, though Naruto wasn't the least bit intimated especially if you compared the horrors he's seen before coming to this world would be like comparing a swarm of angry killer bees to a swarm of angry kittens.

"Thunder!" the students of North Academy said in unison.

"Listen First-year! We've heard of how you don't address Thunder-san with an honorific!" Czar yelled.

"So, how about we teach you a lesson?" asked a spiky haired North Academy student.

"Oh my, some nobody wants to tangle with the big boys… by all means I'd like to see you try" Naruto said as if actually challenging the student to come over to him and _'teach'_ him a lesson.

"Naruto-kun…" Alexis scolded, only this time she had come over to him and pulled his ear.

"OWWW…. Alexis-chan please stop you're going to tear it off!" Naruto whined.

"Maybe I should and teach you a lesson buster" Alexis scolded as everyone sweatdropped in seeing one of Duel Academy's best student and duelist being manhandled or in this case woman-handled by his girlfriend.

Chazz clears his throat getting everyone's attention. "Leave him be. He is mine" was all Chazz said.

Alexis let go of Naruto's ear, just as a powerful gust of wind blew over the pier. Everyone hears the sound of helicopter blades and looks up.

"Huh? What the…" was all Blair could say.

"Hey look at that symbol" Foster said pointing out that on the helicopter was the kanji (万)("Man") which meant Ten Thousand.

"Oh on… it's the Princeton Group Organization… those bastards" Naruto growled.

"Naru-kun you know them?" Judai asked.

"Yeah…. Real scumbags they've been trying and failing to buy Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions from my godfather and my father even going so far as to use underhanded tactic to get what they want, luckily as I said they failed" Naruto said showing just how much he hated them.

"That's right!" yelled Jagger Princeton from his helicopter and with him was older brother Slade Princeton.

"It's been a while, Little Brother! Have you been doing well?" Slade asked Chazz.

"Slade… Jagger what are you two doing here?" Chazz asked.

"Isn't it obvious little bro? To give your victory our blessing!" said Jagger as their helicopter landed.

"Don't worry us too much, Chazz!" said Slade as a camera crew on a platform came into view.

"Right, nice faces! We'll take a picture!"

"Camera Two! Get a close-up of Chazz next, okay?"

"Can I ask what the fuss is about?" Shepard asked while Naruto and his girlfriends looked on in confusion as to what is going on.

"Huh? You haven't heard? This year, we'll be broadcasting the Duel Academia's Interschool Match all across the country, live on TV! " said one of the cameramen.

"Wha? A TV broadcast?! Then does that mean Naru-kun will…. Aired… all across Japan?!" yelled Judai in excitement as Naruto just stared not saying a word as he knew that his friends and family off campus are no doubt watching this. The cameras then zoned into the blonde kid and were surprised to see the famed child of Pegasus here on Duel Academy and that he was Chazz's opponent for the school duel.

 **Duel Academy (Waiting Room)**

After the fiasco at the dock, we find Chazz sitting in one of the waiting rooms speaking with his brother.

"Just what are you trying to do, Jagger… Slade?" he asked his brothers.

"We've decided, didn't we? This TV broadcast is our first plan to make the promise between us siblings a reality. Also, it'll help to further our goal by humiliating the son of Pegasus and the godson of Seto Kaiba" Slade said.

"Plan? And what do you mean by humiliating the son of Pegasus and the godson of Seto Kaiba?" Chazz asked, you see Chazz, although never liked Naruto, but he respected the kid as a duelist and having been influenced by some of the world's best duelists can and will carry into your overall style.

"That's right" Jagger said.

 _("Our dream is to make the world into the Princeton Empire")_

"To that end, our goal today is to promote you and make you the star of the card world and to crush the name of Pegasus into the dirt. Chazz… " Slade said.

"We heard from a "Professor Crowler" you dropped out from here three months ago, didn't you?" Jagger asked.

"W-Well…" was all Chazz could say, before his brothers lashed out at him.

"Are you listening to me, Chazz?!" Jagger demanded.

"You were always the bum out of us siblings!" Jagger berated Chazz.

"Since our Princeton Group Organization is sponsoring this TV broadcast, you simply cannot afford to lose!" Slade added. Then Jagger lifted a briefcase.

"In here are loads of cards that our older brother and I have spent money to assemble. You'll use these and make yourself the ultimate deck and crush that Pegasus brat" Jagger said.

"Do you understand?" Jagger asked as he placed the briefcase on the bench he was sitting on.

"You had better not do anything that'll disgrace the Princeton Family name" Jagger added, before he and his brother left the room leaving Chazz on his own.

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto along with Judai, Alexis and Blair were making their way to the waiting while trying and failing to groom him up as his hair practically defied the laws of physics because no amount of hair spray and brushing could straighten his spikey blonde hair.

"Man had we known you were going to be on TV, we would've been able to do something about your hair Naruto-kun" Alexis said as she held a hair brush and comb.

"We might've even washed it" Blair added as she held bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"Mou… Leave Naru-kun alone he looks just fine and beside this wouldn't be the first time he was on TV, or did you already forget about the Exhibition match we had against the Para-Dox Brothers?" Judai asked her harem sisters who looked at her and a look of realization appeared on Blair's and Alexis's faces.

"That may be true Judai-chan, but Kaiba-san isn't the one sponsoring and broadcasting this duel, so Naruto-kun must look presentable" Alexis argued.

Before anymore could be said, Naruto finally spoke "girls its fine and beside I already showered and shaved this morning before I headed to the Ra dueling arena, so I'm already well groomed" he said in a neutral tone. This caught their attention.

"Wait… shaved?" Judai asked. Then she ran her hand across Naruto's face and felt stubs of cut facial hair.

"Oh my… you have facial hair" she said now realizing that her boyfriend indeed has facial hair surprising her harem sisters.

"It isn't that much of a surprise after all I am 16 going on 17 in October" he said.

"Wait your birthday is in October, so that means that last year we missed it" Alexis said feeling terrible that she missed her boyfriend's 16th birthday, now she and her sisters felt terrible.

"Its fine, and beside I love you three and the others, so what more could I ever ask for…. Beside _that_ when we graduate from Duel Academy?" he asked hinting at what he meant.

The three were shocked. Their boyfriend had hinted of asking for their hands in marriage when they graduated. Their hearts thumped so fast that they could feel their hearts pounding in their chests. They blushed for when he did propose to them and how they would react.

"N-Naru-kun…. W-we would say yes" Judai said whose face color imitated a tomato.

"If it means spending the rest of our lives with you then yes I would be happy to marry you" Alexis added as her hair did well to hide her face.

"OOOOHHHH…. Does that mean we'll be wearing beautiful dresses and go on honeymoons?" Blair asked added for red to the girls' faces as they thought of their own romantic honeymoons and what will happen on their honeymoon night. Now blood was running down their noses as they thought of making love with their boyfriend/ soon-to-be fiancée. At this sight Naruto chuckled.

"We can worry about the future later, for now let's get ready for the school duel" he said as he walked to the waiting room. The three girls snapped out of their daydream and rushed over to Naruto.

 **Waiting Room**

Inside the waiting room, Chazz was having a difficult time "Man up, Chazz" he said as he pounded at the mirror. Just as Naruto was about to enter, he stopped himself and quieted the girls so he could hear what was going on inside.

"Man up!" Chazz yelled.

"Come on! Show them that Chazz Princeton isn't a slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" he berated himself.

"That you… you can win!"

"And that you can keep winning!"

"Over and over… that you're the best! You've got to do your part, Chazz! You got to show them that you're supreme! It's your duty! It's the plan!"

As Chazz continued to berate himself, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the former-Obelisk Blue, as he knew more than anyone, he believed that should he fail, then it would bring the names of Pegasus and Kaiba down and be dragged across the mud and their faith in him would be wavered and they'd be forced to cut all ties to him, but luckily for him that wasn't the case because win or lose this friends and family would continue to love and support him. However, in Chazz's position that wasn't the case, for him failure would mean his family would turn their back on him, thus cutting all ties with him leaving him behind to deal with the backlash on his own.

Naruto then walked away and motioned for the girls to follow, thus leaving Chazz to his thoughts.

"Now go and win. Go and win. Go and win!" he chanted to himself.

 **Duel Arena**

Everyone from both North Campus and Duel Academy were present at the duel arena. Along with the students and staff were the guests in the form of Slade and Jagger Princeton who sponsored the duel and the camera men who were broadcasting the duel across the country, but at the last minute, Seto Kaiba decided to have the broadcast be worldwide, so now everyone around the world can see the school duel and thus endorse Duel Academy as the place to go for upcoming duelist. Of course, this didn't sit well for the Princeton Group, but since this institution was funded and owned by Seto Kaiba, they couldn't say no, so they let it go and saw it as an opportunity to further cement themselves as the soon to be ultimate power.

The crowd was going nuts at the prospect of the duel. Dr. Crowler was standing in the middle of the arena as the cameramen got their shoots of what will be the battleground between North Academy's representative and Duel Academy's representative; Chazz Princeton vs. Naruto Crawford Pegasus (AN: Yes Naruto's middle name is Pegasus's Japanese first name).

"That's it student! Lots of energy! Remember the whole world's watching this thing live! Now let's cheer these duelist on!" the director said via megaphone.

"Go! Thunder-san!" the North Academy students chanted.

"Same bet as usual… Right, Sheppard?" Foster asked.

"You do remember." He added.

"Absolutely! After all, old friend, it's what makes this all worthwhile!" Sheppard answered causing the two academy chancellor's laughed.

 **On the Duel Floor**

Naruto was checking his new duel disc to see if it fitted him properly. After giving it a final check he was about to step into the arena, when he was stopped by Judai along with Alexis and Blair. He turned to them "what's…" he was then interrupted when Judai kissed him on the lips. This shocked everyone and the cameramen got a shot of the couple kissing. Just when they thought it was over, when Judai broke from her kissing, Alexis captured his lips shocking everyone even Zane who was absolutely speechless. Then finally Blair pulled Alexis from their boyfriend and took his lips.

She broke away and giggled "Good luck up there" she said as she joined her harem sisters leaving a dazed Naruto alone.

 **Meanwhile (Pegasus's Castle)**

Just like when the exhibition match, Pegasus had invited Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Serenity, Mai, Izishu, Marik, and Odion to watch the school duel. Also invited were the families of Alexis Rhodes and Judai Yuki. They were all gather around Pegasus massive theater style TV watching the start of the school duel.

"And once again money bags decided to have this whole thing be broadcasted all over the world" Joey said annoyed that he was here again with Seto.

"Shut up dweeb and be grateful that you're even here at all, I would've left you behind if it wasn't for your sister being by my godson's fiancée" Seto said not even bothering to look in Joey's direction.

Serenity in sensing the hostility pulled a… frying pan from nowhere and smacked Joey "be nice nii-san, or do I have to reintroduce you to "The Discipliner" again" she said in a too sweet tone, couple with a smile which hid her true mood, just as if it couldn't get any worse, an evil aura seep from her and then a hanya mask appeared behind her. Having the right effect, Joey hid behind Mai in fear "n-no nee-sama I'll be good" he whimpered in fear.

"Good" she said as the frying pan vanished not realizing that all the men in the vicinity too were affected by her aura, some more than others, but the girls were wonder if they too could learn this technique and the men feared for having to deal with (AN: Seriously where did she get that and where did it go?)

"Dear kami above that was horrifying" Tristan said almost too scared to move.

"Blimey this is why mother said that women were considered to be the scariest beings on the planet" Bakura said as his skin tone almost matched his hair.

Clearing his throat, Pegasus drew their attention, "If we're done we can get back to the show" he said as everyone turned to the TV. Then they saw the kissing scene. Everyone was shocked that all three girls had kissed the blonde on the lips. Serenity and Izishu giggled at seeing their man being kissed, but they knew full well that coming family day, they will drag their boyfriend/ fiancée to this dorm room, lock the door, have him place silencing seals (AN: Yes, Serenity knows of his past) and go at it like rabbits in heat, but he and they didn't need to know that.

"Wow, talk about staking your claim" Mai said as she blushed at how upfront those three were with their relationship with their man.

"Sigh… Judy-chan was always the wild child just like her mother" Iruka said as his wife gushed.

"Aww… you know you love it" Anko said as she hugged her husband.

As this was going on, James remember a time when his wife was the same as his daughter and in a way it made him happy that his wife lived on through their daughter and was happy that their daughter had found someone to help her when she needed it and most importantly was grateful that Naruto was investigation on what had happened to his son, her brother. He thanked Seto many times for looking into the disappearance of Atticus Rhodes, and Seto being the person that he was told him that it was part of several things he had Naruto investigate during his time at Duel Academy, but deep down he too wanted to know what had happened to those missing kids.

"W-w ell they certainly didn't waste time" Yugi said as he watched his god-brother being mouth raped by three girls.

"Yeah no kidding… lucky punk" Tristan muttered.

"What was that?" Izishu asked as she too had a similar reaction as Serenity.

"NOTHING!" he quickly answered not wanting to see the dreaded hanya mask. The other men too were frightened because now there were two of them.

Kaiba was more interested in seeing his godson was going to use his new duel disc "well it would seem that my godson is going to be taking the new duel disc for a spin" he said getting everyone's attention. They all looked at the screen and took noticed of the new duel disc on Naruto's left forearm.

"Whistle… wow now that is an impressive design" Marik commented.

"I know and if it works out, I'll be mass producing them" Seto said.

"And the rich just keep getting richer…" muttered Joey, which fortunately for him went unnoticed.

"Well enough about that, let's just focus on the match and from what I see Naruto will be dueling against the youngest sibling of the Princeton Family; Chazz Princeton" Maximillian said.

"Princeton… I seriously hate those guys" Seto growled.

"I couldn't agree with you more Kaiba-boy" Pegasus said agreeing with Seto full-hearted.

 **Duel Academy**

After getting over his daze, Naruto rushed over to his side of the dueling ring, all the while, Chazz was being pampered by those of North Academy _'damn… it's kind of hard to feel sorry for the guy when he acts like a spoiled bitch, it's too bad that he's going to be the victim to my original deck… sorry Six Samurai's but you're going to be taking a back seat and watch as I unleash the full might of the Blue-Eyes'_ Naruto thought as he reached for the deck box with his Blue-Eyes deck. The deck box recognized his prints and opened up revealing the deck. He took the deck from the box and started shuffling.

"Attention, Students! Welcome to the school duel" Sheppard announced.

"And now…" Foster added.

"LET THIS YEAR'S COMPETITION FINALLY BEGIN!" they both said.

"Dr. Crowler! Introduce the duelists!" he ordered.

"With pleasure, Chancellor Sheppard… After all, these are two duelists that I personally know! And personally, I just adore them!" Crowler announced making Naruto scoff, but let it go. The images of the two duelists were shown all over the world.

"Now first, from Duel Academy… Introducing the famed son of Maximillian J. Pegasus and godson of Seto Kaiba himself… Naruto Crawford Pegasus!" he announced, causing everyone from duel academy to cheer and those who know the boy cheered as well.

"GO NARUTO-KUN!" cheered his girlfriends.

"Go Naruto! You can do it!" Syrus yelled.

"And his opponent…" before Crowler could introduce Naruto's opponent, Chazz cut him off.

"Get off the stage" he demanded.

"Oh…" Crowler scoffed at the utter disrespect he received from the former Obelisk Blue.

"I'll introduce myself, you scrub" Chazz said as he made his way to the dueling arena.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! SCRUBS DON'T HAVE PH.D.'S IN DUELING! Ahhh… although knot-tying might have been a better major" Crowler yelled as the microphone cord wrapped around his legs. Thus causing him to trip and fall, but was saved by a beautiful woman with long white hair with several braided and blue eye. The woman was also wearing a beige dress with several pieces of white and blue jewelry. Everyone turned to see Naruto holding the monster's card and his eyes were glowing a bright purple. The card he was holding was **Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Light Attribute; Lvl 1; Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect;** **When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, change the battle position of this card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card: You can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only use 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" effect once per turn, and only once that turn ATK/0 DEF/0).**

"Thank you Kisara you're dismissed" he said as the female Spellcaster nodded after putting the professor down and fading in a pixelated lights. This action alone shocked everyone sane those who already knew of Naruto's abilities including those who were watching the duel on TV.

"Yes, for those of you who don't know I am a Psychic Duelist, but unlike those in _that academy_ I have complete control over my powers, so you all having nothing to worry about and also, Sayer if you're watching this… if you ever threaten my family or my friends ever again… I will unleash the god cards on to you and watch as they obliterate you until you're nothing but a forgotten memory" he said as his aura seep from every pour of his body giving true to his threat to the Chancellor of the Psychic Academy in Neo-Domino City.

 **Neo-Domino City (Psychic Academy)**

Sayer was watching the school duel and clearly heard the threat and for the first time in his life… the man was trembling in fear, because anyone with Naruto's level of both power and control could in fact call forth the three god monsters and sic them on him was truly someone to both respect and fear. And right now Sayer felt true fear.

 **Duel Academy**

Naruto took a deep breath and retracted his power. He then faced his opponent who got over what had just happened.

"Well if your done just be quiet. It's Chazz Princeton's turn now. But then I don't really need an introduction, though I wish I was dueling that girlfriend of yours, but I guess crushing her little boy-toy should just as satisfying" Chazz said.

"And besides everybody here knows who I am, or… do you?!" Chazz asked.

"See, Chazz Princeton has changed! Sure, I used to be a classmate of yours. But when I left here, I left my old self, as well! Now you're looking at the new and improved Chazz! The North Academy Chazz!" he announced.

"THUNDER-SAN!" the north academy students chanted.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SAY IT AGAIN!" he demanded from his fellow North Academy students.

"THUNDER-SAN! THUNDER-SAN!" again the North Academy students chanted.

 **Meanwhile with the duel academy crew**

"Wow. It's almost like they really… Like Chazz" Syrus stated.

 **With the North Academy Students**

"NO MERCY, CHAZZ!" they yelled.

"Got that right!" Chazz yelled as the North Academy students cheered.

"Alright… go time. Let's see what you got Fishcake" he said as he turned to Naruto. Naruto growled at the nickname.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy crushing you" Naruto said as his new duel disc opened up as he placed the headset on. (AN: Again Yugi's duel disc from Yugioh Dark Side of Dimensions with Kaiba's color scheme)

"No, the pleasure's going to be mine, because you're going down" Chazz said.

"DUEL!" they yelled.

NARUTO: 4000

CHAZZ: 4000

As the crowd cheered, North Academy demanded first blood to go to them "ask and you shall receive!" he said as he drew from his deck.

"For my first move, I'm going to summon a monster with some bite! Rise **Masked Dragon (Fire Attribute; Lvl 3; Dragon/ Effect; When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. ATK 1400/ DEF 1100)** in defense mode" he said summoning a dragon with a mask. This got those from North Academy to cheer.

"That will do for now" Chazz said.

"Hmmm… Not once you see what I've got for you and by the way…. The deck that I'm using… isn't my six samurai deck" he admitted this caused everyone sane those who knew to look at Naruto in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked.

"Oh just that I received my original deck from my father before the Exhibition match with the Para-Dox Brothers and I have to say the upgrades were indeed worth the wait" he said in a tone that sent chills down everyone's spine.

 **Duel Academy Group**

"Oh boy, do I feel sorry for Chazz now" Judai said remembering what deck Naruto was referring to.

"Ummm…. what are you talking about? Isn't the Six Samurai deck his original deck?" Zane asked confused as to what Judai was talking about.

"No Zane, the Six Samurai deck was his substitute deck" Alexis said getting Zane's attention.

"Substitute Deck?" he asked.

"Meaning that the deck he's been using this whole wasn't his main deck, but a second deck until this real deck was ready. Basically Pegasus took Naruto's original deck and gave it some serious upgrades and from what I saw… it was terrifying" Judai said.

"Judai never survived his first turn…. She was completely annihilated" Syrus said remembering the feeling of helplessness he sensed from Judai when she went up against that deck.

Zane was stunned from what he was hearing, what could Naruto be using that it scared everyone. The power from that original deck of his must be something to respected and feared.

 **Duel Arena**

"My turn… Draw" he said as he drew from his deck.

"First I activate the spell card **Trade-In (Normal Spell; Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards)** and discard this card to draw two cards" Naruto said as he placed the monster into the deck box/ graveyard and drew for two.

"Then I activate **Cards of Consonance (Normal Spell; Discard 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK; draw 2 cards)** and send the tuner Monster **The White Stone of Legend (Light Attribute; Lvl 1; Dragon/Tuner/Effect; When this card is sent to the graveyard: Add 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. ATK/ 300 DEF/ 250)** to the graveyard and draw 2 cards" he said as he sent the mentioned card to the graveyard and drew two cards.

"Now I activate White Stone of Legends special ability, you see Chazz, whenever White Stone of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I get to add a certain monster from my deck and add it to my hand" he said as he searched his deck and found what he was looking for.

"Oh and what did that loser card helped you find?" Chazz mocked.

"Oh just this..." he said as he revealed the card in question and what he revealed shocked everyone sane those who knew.

"I-It can't be… t-that's the **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!" he yelled in shock.

"But how… how could he have that card?!" Jagger demanded.

"My godfather was the inspiration to this deck and with the upgrades added to this deck, I think I can give him a run for his money, but I haven't dueled him yet and I haven't fully mastered this deck, but I digress, but since I revealed a **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** I can special summon **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon** **(Attribute Light, Lvl 8, Dragon/ Effect; Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. ATK 3000/ DEF 2500)** in attack mode" he said as an unusual looking blue eyes appeared.

"B-but how?" asked Chazz.

"You see **Blue-Eyes Alternative** **White Dragon** can be special summoned so long as I reveal a Blue Eyes white dragon from my hand. Also it has a special ability for you see Chazz once per turn I can target one of my opponents monsters and destroy it, so go **Blue-Eyes A. White Dragon** destroy his **Masked Dragon** " he ordered his dragon. The dragon then shot a beam of white energy at **Masked Dragon** destroying it.

"Oh well, because **Masked Dragon** was destroyed by monster effect and not by battle, its effect doesn't go off, but luckily for you my dragon cannot attack the turn it uses its effect, however I can still summon, so I summon **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Light Attribute, Lvl 4, Fairy/ Effect; When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, you can select 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand. ATK 1400/ DEF 1000)** " Naruto said as he summoned his monster.

"Now I active **Manju** 's ability and search for either a ritual monster or a ritual spell card" he said as he searched for what he was looking for.

"Now I activate the ritual spell card **Advanced Ritual Art (Ritual Spell Card; This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster. You must also send Normal Monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard whose total Levels equal the Level of that Ritual Monster)** and send a **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** from my deck to the graveyard in order to ritual summon **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAXX Dragon (Dark Attribute, Lvl 8, Dragon/ Ritual/ Effect; You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent. ATK 4000/ DEF 0)"** he said as a wall of blue fire erupted from the ground and out of the flames came Naruto's non-extra deck boss monster, who then let out a mighty roar which shook the very walls of Duel Academy.

 **Duel Academy Group**

Judai and Alexis having seen that monster before did well to try and hide their shock, but to no avail "he had to bring out that monster of all things" Judai said.

"No kidding and the sheer power that thing gives off, it's no surprise it could rival the Egyptian God Cards if given the chance" Alexis added.

"Wait…. You've seen that monster before?" Zane asked the question that everyone in the group was too scared to ask.

"Hai… Naruto used that monster in his duel against Marik during our stay at Pegasus Castle in Duelist Kingdom" Judai said as she remembered the duel.

"Wait… Marik, as in Marik Ishtar from the Battle City Tournament?" Syrus asked.

"Yup hell we even met Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Odion Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Bakura and the King of Games himself Yugi Moto" she added.

"No fair…. Lucky you" Syrus whined as Alexis and Judai giggled.

"Me and Alexis also got some of our Battle City Pictures signed by the famed Battle City finalists" Judai added.

"NO FAIR!" her group sane Alexis whined.

"Hey I hate to interrupt, but Naruto is about to deliver the finishing blow" Zane said getting everyone's attention to the dueling arena only to see that Zane was true to his word.

 **Duelist Kingdom**

The audience watching the match was excited to see Naruto bring out the decks non-extra deck boss monster, though Marik was a bit nervous "oh man… seeing that thing brings back some really bad flashbacks" Marik said wanting to never again be in that things line of sight.

"Don't worry brother, Naruto-san won't bring that monster against you, so long as you don't challenge him" Ishizu said comforting her brother who sit had nightmares of that behemoth and Naruto laughing in a similar manner to Kaiba.

"Wow… Naruto really scared you straight didn't he?" Joey asked.

"Master Marik…. Has developed a phobia for dragons with blue eyes I'm afraid" Odion answered.

"So that mean dueling Naruto or Kaiba is forever out of the question… huh Marik?" Yugi asked as Marik nodded.

' _I know how you feel buddy'_ Joey thought as he remembered the times he was staring a Blue-Eyes in the face and taking a Neutron Blast all the while Kaiba was laughing.

"Well that duel was quick… sometimes I wish he would draw out the duel, but since this is a way to humiliate the Princeton organization, I don't see any harm" Seto said a bit disappointed that his godson was ending the duel on his first turn, but at the same time proud that his ruthlessness rubbed off onto Naruto and is now staring down his soon to be victim to his dragon's awesome power.

"Only someone like you would say that big bro" Mokuba said not looking away from the TV.

 **Duel Arena**

Chazz was in serious trouble. The monster his opponent had summoned had enough attack points to end this duel in one shoot and to make it even worse was that it was. His. First. Turn. Naruto was going for a First Turn Kill (FTK) and had nothing to stop it.

"Hey Chazz, no hard feelings, but I'm ending this now… GO **BLUE-EYES CHAOS MAXX DRAGON** END THIS DUEL NOW…. CHAOTIC MAXIMUM BURST STREAM!" Naruto ordered his dragon. Photons shot from the dragons' wings and body, but the real danger was the blue vapor coming from the dragons' mouth.

"AH! Chazz is about to lose! Cut the transmission! Cut it now!" the director ordered.

"We can't sir, the cameras are being controlled remotely, we can't shut them off" one of the cameramen yelled.

Then the dragon launched its head forward and opened it mouth, releasing a concentrated blue beam. Straight to its intended target; Chazz Princeton.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chazz yelled as the beam hit and launched Chazz off the dueling arena and onto the floor below.

4000-4000= 0

NARUTO: 4000 (WINNER) (FTK)

CHAZZ: 0

"And that is game" Naruto said as his dragon let out a triumphant roar before fading away. The crowd from Duel Academy cheered for the blonde Ra Yellow for his one-sided victory against his North Academy opponent.

As Chazz was getting up, he was surrounded by his brothers "you loser. You dog" they said.

"You've disgraced yourself. You've disgraced the Princeton name" Slade yelled berating his brother.

"You are no brother of ours anymore!" Jagger added.

"Just give me another chance…"Chazz begged.

"Another chance?! Do you know how much we spent on this duel?!" Jagger questioned.

"The cameras! The rare cards! None of which you used, I might add! But all of that was pointless since he destroyed you on his first turn" Slade yelled.

"Sorry… I thought I could win this by myself" he said as Jagger grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him up to his eye level.

"Yourself?!" Jagger demanded.

"When could you do anything by yourself, Chazz?!" Slade demanded.

"Let him go" Naruto demanded as he walked over to them angered to see how these two treated their brother. The two older brothers looked to Naruto who had Syrus, Bastion, Chumley, Alexis, Judai, Blair and Zane backing him.

"Yeah, sure, he lost, but how could he not with you two bastards breathing down his neck?" Naruto asked.

"Bastards?! Do you know who we are?! We don't care if you're the son of that loser Pegasus or the godson of that fool Seto Kaiba we could have you crushed punk" Jagger said.

"Oh… I wouldn't be too sure about that… see when _that fool Seto Kaiba_ as you put it rigged the cameras to broadcast this duel worldwide, he also took control over the feed and made sure that the cameras didn't turn off unless he sends the off command and by the way…. Everything you've said and done up until now has been broadcast all over the world" he said with a smirk on his face as he saw the shocked looks of both Jagger and Slade who looked to the cameras.

"Say cheese losers and congrats on digging your own graves" Naruto said as he pulled up a virtual screen from his duel disc showing the Princeton brothers looking directly at the camera. Furious at the blonde, but knew they couldn't do anything to him or risk tarnishing their reputation; Jagger dropped Chazz and left with Slade.

"It was a good duel Chazz, and although it ended quickly… you've held your ground with your head held high like a true duelist" Naruto said as he respected Chazz for using his own cards instead of what those fools him to use, although he never got to see what Chazz used, Naruto could tell that the cards in his deck were his own and not what his brothers wanted him to use.

"You're just saying that… huh?" Chazz asked.

"I mean… come on… nobody else believes that" Chazz said already doubting those around him.

"THUNDER-SAN!" the students of North Academy chanted.

"THUNDER-SAN!" this time the student s duel academy joined in.

 **Cliff (Evening)**

Slade and Jagger left duel academy hoping to save their reputation. Along with them was the camera crew that they hired after Seto gave the off command to the cameras thus shutting them off. As they left via helicopter, Chazz looked on from the cliff _'guess now there's just one last matter to settle'_ Chazz thought to himself.

 **Docks (Evening)**

Everyone from both academies were present, mostly to see North Academy off.

"Well douche-bag, I guess this is goodbye and never come back" Judai said in a huff, remembering all the time he insulted her when she was a Slifer Red.

"Judai-chan… be nice" Naruto scolded.

"Anyways, seeya around I guess" Naruto said not really caring for the guy since he had very few interactions with the guy.

"Naruto-san, I'm not going back" Chazz said shocking everyone mostly those from North Academy.

"Look, guys… I don't belong with you" Chazz said.

"Then where do you belong?" Czar asked.

"Right here! Duel Academy was always my home" Chazz admitted.

"But you're our best duelist Chazz" Czar said trying to reason with Chazz to come back with them.

"You sure?" Czar asked.

"I am. If Chancellor Sheppard will have me back that is?" Chazz said turning to Naruto and his group.

"Well, Chazz… You were one of the best students we had. How could I say no?" Sheppard said giving the confirmation that Chazz was allowed to return to Duel Academy.

"Guess I'll be going…" Foster said as he went to take back to cards he gave to Chazz, but was interrupted when Dr. Crowler's voice was heard via microphone. Everyone turned to see a stage with Dr. Crowler standing in the middle.

"May I have your attention please!" he said.

"And now, to present the prize in this year's match between North Academy and our esteemed university, I give you the most beautiful woman on the island…" Crowler said, but Naruto looked to his girlfriends as he saw them as the most beautiful women on his island, but then again that was his bias opinion.

"MISS DUEL ACADEMY!" he yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Woah… sounds hot!" said an excited Syrus.

"Be my wingman, kay?!" Chumley asked.

Naruto looked at his friends and chuckled as his girlfriend's clung onto him, hoping to deter this so called Miss Duel Academy away from their man.

"And here she is" Crowler said revealing Ms. Dorothy in an orange sleeveless dress and wearing red lip stick. She winked at the crowd causing all the men to face fall.

"Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?!" Syrus and Chumley yelled, causing Naruto to laugh at seeing their reaction with his girlfriend's following his example.

"Will the winning Chancellor approach the stage?" Crowler asked. Chancellor Shepard was seen walking onto the stage and approached Ms. Dorothy. He got down to her level and she kissed him on the cheek.

"A kiss? That's the prize you two were talking about?" Judai asked.

"Hmm…. If the kiss was from someone you love, then I can see it being a grand prize" Naruto said as he looked to his girls and kissed each of them on the lips. They blushed at this and made plans to get Naruto back. While in the background, Foster was crying for not receiving a kiss from Dorothy, but then again there is always next time.

"I can't bear to watch! Wait for me! I'll be back next year, my lady!" cried Foster as he ran to his submarine.

"That's a chick?" asked a very confused Chazz.

 **15 minutes later…**

After all was said and done, the north academy submarine was pushed off and started making its way back. Both north and duel academy were saying their goodbyes.

"Bye, Chazz!" the students of North Academy yelled.

"Don't worry, Foster! I'll take good care of her for you!" yelled Sheppard, much to the dismay of Chancellor Foster.

"We'll miss you, Chazz, Das Vedanya!" yelled Czar as the rest of North Academy cried of having to say goodbye to not only their best duelist, but a good friend.

"THUBDER-SAN!" the North Academy students chanted.

"See you next year!" yelled Aoshima.

 **Duel Academy Docks**

As the group watched the North Academy submarine leave, Sheppard spoke "There is one thing Chazz…" he said getting the groups attention.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Banner…"

"Since you dropped out of Duel Academy, and are coming back, you're technically a new student. And therefore must start from the bottom at Slifer Red" Professor Banner stated.

"Slifer?!" asked a shocked Chazz.

"Yes! Welcome! We'll get you fitted for a blazer as soon as we get back to the dorm. Then, we'll find you a roommate" Banner said.

"Roommate?!" again Chazz asked.

"Professor Banner, if I might make a suggestion, the room me and Judai had when we were with Slifer Red should still be vacant, so give him that room until new students arrive" Naruto suggested.

"Well I don't see why not?" Banner said as Chazz liked the idea very much.

"Good because Chazz Princeton rooms alone!" said student pointed out.

"You guys got that?!" he asked.

"Alone, huh? Do cockroaches count?" Syrus asked. This, once again made Naruto question his godfathers' mindset when making Slifer Red the quintessential bottom bitch.

"WHAT?!" Chazz asked.

"Relax Chazz, I'll call my godfather and see if he can up the living conditions to Slifer Red, I mean the only reason why Slifer Red is at the bottom is because he figured this was a way to get back at my god-brother, since it was his first Egyptian God Card" Naruto pointed out.

"That would be appreciated if you can, but knowing Kaiba, I'm not holding my breath" Sheppard said knowing that the Kaiba won't even bother to fix it.

"I'm sure he will, especially since I know a secret that he's been trying to get out of me for years, so in exchange for said secret I can have him fix up the Slifer Red dorm" Naruto said shocking everyone.

"Wait you're going to blackmail Seto Kaiba… do you have a death wish?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, nothing ventured nothing gained" Naruto said.

"Wow… Judai, Alexis, Blair… your boyfriend has some serious brass balls to even say that" Chazz said not believing that this blonde kid was really going to blackmail Kaiba.

"Sigh… I just hope he knows what he doing" Judai said almost wishing to just knock Naruto out and drag him back to their dorm with the others having a similar idea.


End file.
